30 Kisses: Ayumu and Hiyono
by A Paper Moon
Summary: She was his rock, his shoulder to lean on and he would be nothing without her. Thirty kisses for the disbelieving detective and his personal cheerleader. Twenty-Sixth Chapter: Through Their Eyes. The imagination is truly a beautiful thing.
1. Replacement

**Title:** Replacement  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #11—gardenia  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint.  
**Summary:** Who knew that changing his flowers would make him so happy?

_-o-_

The birds were singing, there weren't any clouds in vast blue sky, and the sun shone brightly, sending its warm rays down upon the green grass below. You could say that today was a perfect day.

But that would be a lie.

Narumi Ayumu stumbled out of the shower stall, mumbling curses as his toe became better acquainted with the edge of the toilet. Firmly wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist, the young detective smeared the built-up condensation with his hand, a clearer picture of himself appearing on the mirror.

Damp auburn hair was matted to his face, his cheeks slightly flushed from being in the steaming water. Yet again grumbling about God knows what, Ayumu trudged to his room where he picked out the clothes he would wear. In the midst of pulling on a pair of khaki pants, the teen panicked—wait, _panicked_? Yes, panicked—when he heard the sound of his doorbell being rung.

Tripping on his way to the large window of his bedroom, Ayumu sighed. There, standing patiently at his door was the reason that he had cursed today; a young, honey-haired girl was situated at his doorstep, two overstuffed bags in each hand. Oblivious to the somewhat dark looks being thrown at her, the girl began to sing the ever popular song that was always playing in her head.

"I wish time-travel was real," the young detective murmured. If there was one thing that Ayumu wished he could take back, it was mentioning to Hiyono, that he was thinking of redecorating his apartment.

Shifting the weight of her bags, Hiyono pressed the doorbell once more, its musical chime sounding through the young man's apartment.

"Coming," Ayumu called from the hall. Making his way past the kitchen, Ayumu wondered if he could possible make a break for it. Could he really just _not_ answer the door and pretend he wasn't home? Maybe if he—? No, he couldn't do _that_... could he?

Reaching for the brass doorknob, Ayumu realized all too soon that it was too late to turn back now. Twisting the knob in his hand, the chestnut-haired male braced himself for the deafening scream he predicted would come. Feebly pulling at the door, Ayumu mentally winced at the thought of loud-mouthed Yuizaki Hiyono coming in to his humble abode and trashing all of his belongings. Ayumu was greeted with...

...Silence?

What? Where was the screeching, "Ayumu!", the thousands upon thousands of questions, the two boxing animal puppets, the hurling of priceless family heirlooms, the poisoning of his water? Okay, maybe that was going to far but... Seriously, why was she not acting wild?

"Morning Ayumu," Hiyono smiled warmly at her partner-in-_solving-_crime. Casually brushing past him, Hiyono set the four bags on the diningroom table. The young newspaper reporter opened one of the bags, rummaged around in it, and produced two burnt-orange, plush pillows which she fluffed before laying them on either ends of the couch.

Realizing that Ayumu hadn't returned her greeting, Hiyono tried again. Happily, she called, "Good morning Ayumu!"

"Uh... oh, good morning."

"Well," the caramel-haired girl placed her hands on her hips in a defiant stance, "looks like we got a lot of work to do. Come over here."

Obeying the girl's command quickly, for fear of enraging and thus, summoning the more hyperactive personality, Ayumu jogged over to Hiyono.

"I've got to get some more things, but I'll be back in no time. I brought a number of furnishings to place around your apartment. You can pull out what you like and put them wherever you want." Hiyono waved her hand around pointing to various spots that could use, for the lack of a better term, a "woman's touch".

"Be back soon," she called as she exited the flat. Ayumu sat on the newly furbished couch glaring menacingly at the four innocent looking bags. After a minute, the brunette uttered a few choice words before commencing with his stare down once again.

This continued for roughly ten minutes before, finding that his own curiosity was getting the better of him, Ayumu stood and marched over to the baggage. Peering inside one, the young detective found that Hiyono had brought much more than just pillows. A few new rugs and blankets were folded neatly in one bag. In another, trinkets and a few pictures that Hiyono had taken of the duo. The third bag held cook books (like he _really_ needed more... yeah, like a hole in the head), a framed painting of cheerful scenery, and shiny curtains that looked rather expensive.

Just as Ayumu was about to examine the contents of the last bag, Hiyono burst through the door, two wrapped items in her hand.

"Hiyono? What are those?" Ayumu couldn't contain the question.

"Oh these? Well, ones a gift for you, the other's something that I thought you needed." The brown-eyed girl placed the first of the two objects in his awaiting hands. It was pretty large and heavy. Evaluating the dense, circular gift, Ayumu bounced it lightly in his hands.

"Are you going to open it or not?" Hiyono asked while she pulled out the set of curtains that Ayumu had seen in one of the bags.

Started—but not completely shocked—by Hiyono's boldness, Ayumu quickly tore through the packaging only to see a shiny, black wok looking back at him. A large smile quickly spread over his face; he had really wanted a new wok.

Ever since Hiyono had miraculously broken the handle on his old wok, the auburn-haired male had been meaning to buy a new one—he never got around to it.

"Um... thanks." Being as he was, Ayumu did feel rather awkward thanking the usually hyper girl. He didn't know why, but suddenly, he felt a stranger in his own house; he felt alien to this new, calmer Hiyono.

"Sure, no problem," Hiyono called over her shoulder as she pulled the brown paper from the other item. While she nimbly removed the packaging Hiyono continued, "I thought you might like a new one. Think of it as a belated birthday present."

"But Hiyono, you got me an apron for my birthday," the brunette protested, though he didn't mind the new cooking utensil.

Agitated that he was putting up an argument over a gift, Hiyono turned sharply, hands firmly on her hips muttering sternly, though comically, "Then think of it as the second half." Not seconds after she had spoken, a large, goofy grin spread across her features.

"Hiyono," Ayumu sighed, "that wasn't funny."

"Aww, but I was trying so hard to be like Ayumu when he gets serious during a case," Hiyono sputtered between giggles and gasps for breath.

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny."

"_I_ thought so."

"So," the young detective placed his new wok on the counter before continuing, "what else have you got up your sleeve?"

Feigning innocence, Hiyono turned her large, caramel eyes to Ayumu, "'Up my sleeve?' Why, whatever are you talking about?"

Ayumu sighed in defeat. He should've known that the honey-haired girl wasn't just going to pop up at his doorstep, throw some bags at his feet, and then leave. No, she would sit and pester him until he was nearly driven mad. Noting that Hiyono had finished unwrapping the other item, his attention was drawn to the crystal object that she was practically cradling in her hands. The sun streaming in from the windows reflected of its prismatic glass momentarily blinding the brunette.

"Is that—"

"—my mom's vase? Yes," Hiyono finished Ayumu's sentence as though she could read his mind. "I thought that your apartment could use an fresh change."

"Oh." Ayumu breathed, currently stunned at Hiyono's tranquil appearance. With the warm rays of the sun flowing behind her, her golden hair glowed making it seem all the more golden. Her face was slightly flushed; he didn't know why; her lips parted in an inaudible sigh, her honey-colored eyes shimmering in the new light. Her entire self seemed to give off an unearthly, ethereal radiance.

It was as though, for a mere second, the girl before him was not the same annoying, hyperactive, inquisitive reporter but an untouchable goddess. Then, Hiyono turned from the light and made her way across the room subbing her toe on the corner of the table; the airy, elegant being before him transformed back into the klutzy, girlish highschooler.

Though it was short lived, Ayumu longed to see that part of her again.

'_What!? Why am I talking like this? It's just Hiyono; nothing special.' _No matter how hard his head tried to tell him that, his heart spoke deeper, more intimate whispers.

Placing the vase on the edge of the counter, Hiyono walked back to the diningroom table to rummage through a bag. Somewhat gleefully, Hiyono pulled a long, cream-colored box out of said bag. A florist's insignia was printed on the lid.

Realizing what was in the box, Ayumu snapped, "Hey, what's wrong with my flowers?" He demanded a good explanation.

Hearing Ayumu's complaints, the girl quickly explained, "Irises are such gloomy flowers; they represent your past and your brother. Irises were always associated with Kiyotaka and the Blade Children. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that I met Kousuke, Rio, Ryouko, Eyes and even Kanon. I'm so glad to have met them all and somewhere, deep down, I'm sure you are too.

"But in order for you to move on in your life and look toward your future, you must put your past behind you. You need to move forward with your head held high and a smile on your face. Yes, things will not always be easy, but I'll be at your side to help you succeed," here Hiyono smiled, "In order for you to achieve all that you can, you need to let go of everything you once based yourself upon and let bygones be bygones. Even though it may seem trivial now, changing out the irises just might give you the boost you need."

Happy with her speech, and seeing that Ayumu was truly at a loss for words, Hiyono opened the box to reveal a bouquet of white gardenias. Gently, she pulled the flowers from the box and brought both them and the crystal vase to the sink. Humming to herself, Hiyono filled the vase with water before placing the fresh arrangement in side it.

Ayumu was speechless. Yes, the bubbly reporter always had a way to shock and amaze him but now... now, there were no words to describe her and her actions. He could get used to this new Hiyono and didn't mind if she wanted to stay awhile—he didn't mind at all. In fact, he outright encouraged it.

Hiyono placed the new flower arrangement on the side table next to Ayumu's phone. Sensing someone behind her, the honey-eyed girl spun to see a very pleased Ayumu. A wave of confusion swept over her followed by other emotions: surprise, wonder, understanding, acceptance, and was that _love_?

Looking down at her, Ayumu watched Hiyono's cheeks flush from his sudden movement. Slowly, the auburn-haired male lowered his head, his lips touching her forehead. This kiss was tender, something he'd once thought he couldn't be. He mentally laughed as he blamed his new found softness on the girl in front of him. Maybe his lips lingered a little too long but the young detective didn't mind and apparently, neither did the reporter.

Slowly pulling away, Ayumu whispered, "Thank you Hiyono. For everything." Ayumu smiled down at Hiyono before enveloping her in a gentle hug. Just as she was getting used to the warm sensations the close contact had created, the feeling was gone. It may have been quick, but it was definitely enough for Hiyono—for_ now_

Grasping another bag, he inwardly laughed leaving the flabbergasted female standing in the middle of the room, her fingers lightly touching the spot on her forehead; the one place that the warmth seemed to stay. Hearing a chuckle from across the room, and realizing that that sort of sound didn't come from Ayumu on just any occasion, Hiyono snapped back to reality, quickly making her way to Ayumu's side. Once there, her hands immediately flew to the sack as she began to pull furnishings out of her "Mary Poppins's-like bag".

Ayumu looked on with amusement. Who would've thought that today would turn out as it did. The young brunette surely didn't though he wished every day could be like this.

He would have to have Hiyono come and redecorate his apartment more often.

_-o-_

Well, there you have it. The first of 30 Kisses for Ayumu and Hiyono. I love Spiral dearly but it nearly broke my heart when I saw the fanfics, or lack of, on ff. I read some, loving the way different authors told the relationship differently (though with relatively the same results... n.n) and I decided to join the ever growing bandwagon. Hope you enjoyed this kiss; there will be more to come! Please leave a review—constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Ciao Bello!


	2. The Perfect Shade

**Title:** The Perfect Shade  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #19—red  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint.  
**Summary:** He liked her lips just the way they were.

_-o-_

What was it with women and lipstick? It was a question that had been plaguing Narumi Ayumu's mind for the last forty-five minutes. Whatever the answer was, he wanted to know it _now_.

"Ayumu?" The question was innocent enough but he could decipher the hidden message underneath that sweet voice. She was going to ask him a question that he was likely to say 'no' to. The duo was currently in the local mall doing what else? Shopping. Ayumu could take shopping for a good two hours maximum but that all changed when Hiyono steered him to the dreaded cosmetic counter.

The proverbial watering hole for women was crowded with the female species all ogling at endless supplies perfumes, eyeshadow, mascara, blush, concealer, and that (as far as he was concerned) "devil" product, lipstick. Madoka had seemed obsessed with the colorful stuff and always had a tube with her. He did not want Hiyono to fall prey to the horrible curse of lipstick.

Finding that the honey-eyed girl next to him moving slowly to the counter as though it were a magnet, panic started to rise in the young man.

"Um... what is it Hiyono?" he dared to ask knowing that he'd probably regret it later.

"Can we go look, _please_?" Hiyono practically begged. She threw in the puppy dog eyes as a precaution. Watching those sparkling caramel eyes, Ayumu found being suckered in to allowing her to go. Quickly, before he lost himself, he snapped, "No." It was as simple as that.

A wave of relief flooded Ayumu's senses when he realized how easy it had been. Hiyono humphed in mock sadness before grabbing the young brunette's hand and yanking him over to the counter.

"H-Hiyono! What part of 'no' didn't you understand?" Ayumu nearly screamed at the young girl. He had been sure she spoke the same language as him and understood it quite well. So why hadn't she turned the other way?

"I guess..." she stopped to think, "not the part you wanted me to." With that, she pulled the panic-stricken male the rest of the way. In some way, the scene felt like something you'd watch on Animal Planet. All they needed was some armature animal enthusiast shouting out incredibly stupid lines.

"Blimey, look at that hungry female pulling her prey into the jaws of her trap! He's struggling pretty well but I've got a feeling she isn't gonna give up any time soon. It's the way of nature folks!"

Oh yeah, this was a day he'd never forget.

Once there, Ayumu reeled away from Hiyono. The hyperactive young woman pulled out a single tube of lipstick, took of the cap, and admired the deep, mahogany color. Applying a little to her lips, Hiyono gazed at her reflection in the small, magnified mirror. She shook her head in disapproval at the shade before wiping it off with a kleenex and moving on to a lighter damask red.

Nope.

Cherry? Too bright.

Burgundy? Too deep.

Claret? Too dark.

Ayumu was starting to lose his patience. How many different shades did she have to go through? It was miraculous that their _even_ were this many distinctive hues of red. While he thought it somewhat interesting that cosmetologists could think of so many colors, the idea of waiting for Hiyono to pick the right one was infuriating. He sighed in defeat when he realized she was still looking.

Coral? Too pink.

Magenta? Too purply.

Garnet? No.

Maroon? Um... not exactly her shade.

Pillar-box red? _Way _too bright.

Scarlet...

"Okay," Ayumu found that he needed to voice his opinion. Plucking the tube of lipstick from Hiyono's grasp, he continued, "enough is enough. We are _through_ shopping for mindless products. I don't know why you need this stuff," he said motioning to the basket of make-up, "You look fine just the way you are."

Hiyono's eyes widened and a pinkish flush bloomed across her cheeks. Ayumu had never spoken to her like this before. Sure, they'd already graduated high school so they had known each other for a little over three years but in that span of time, he had never really complemented her.

"Y-you think so?"

A gentle, soothing smile graced his lips as Ayumu approached the dumbfounded girl. His eyes warmed immensely, his peacefully content gaze watching her.

"I do," he replied. He didn't know where this was coming from; these feelings he hadn't felt in a very long time; but he didn't want to stop himself. He knew what the consequences of his actions might be but he couldn't help himself from continuing, "Your lips are fine just the way they are. In fact..."

Hiyono felt a giddy bubble work its way up her throat—it was like she was holding in an inevitable scream of joy. Ayumu placed a finger under her chin titling her face upward to meet his burning chocolate eyes. With a small dip of his head, his lips claimed hers in a heartbreakingly tender kiss.

Yes they were in public, and yes people were watching the young couple but neither of them seemed to care. Ayumu relished in the feeling of how soft her lips were. His eyes watched Hiyono's caramel pools slide close before his did as well.

The two felt as if they were in their own little world; nothing but them and time. The kiss continued building in its intensity. Sluggishly pulling away in fear of losing himself entirely, Ayumu retracted back to regain air. His eyes slowly opened to see that Hiyono had yet to move from her spot. Her face was flushed, her eyes still closed. And those silky lips that he had come to love in the last few minutes were bruised slightly from their previous actions.

Hiyono's eyelids fluttered open revealing honey-colored orbs streaming with emotions. A small sigh escaped her swollen lips before she placed her arms around Ayumu's thin waist. She could feel the toned muscles under his black turtleneck. Though they weren't bulgy, she knew what sort of strength they held.

Ayumu slipped his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to him—if that was even possible. The two held each other closely. The young brunette was about to say something when a shout echoed across the cosmetic department.

"Hey you two! Get a room!" That voice undoubtedly belonged to none other than the annoying redhead, Asazuki Kousuke. Following the yell, a resounding smack was heard resulting in a rather loud curse.

Hiyono giggled, pulling away from Ayumu just in time to see three silhouettes make their way over to the newly formed couple. A tall boy with red spiky hair, identified as Kousuke, was rubbing his head, a painful expression written on his face. Next to him was an evenly tall girl, her hazel eyes glaring menacingly at the redhead. In her hand was a rolled up magazine.

"Geez Ryouko, you didn't have to be so mean," whined Kousuke. Takamachi Ryouko whapped said whiner on head again with the rolled up paper as if her were a misbehaving dog. The other figure, a much smaller girl, giggled at the scene before her. Long, silver hair was pulled up in two pigtails, her favorite bunny bag strapped to her back.

"Oi Rio! It wasn't that funny," snapped the wounded male. Takeuchi Rio could only laugh harder as Ryouko smacked Kousuke one the head once more for good measure before discarding the ruined magazine.

Ignoring the rather obnoxious complaints, Ryouko smiled at Hiyono. "So," the track star turned her eyes to Ayumu, "what are you two doing here?"

"Just shopping," Hiyono replied, her gaze catching Ayumu's. He smiled back at her.

Rio piped in, "You think we could join you?" The silver-haired girl walked over to Hiyono, her head tilted to one side. Hiyono chuckled before answering, "Sure, why not."

The five friends wandered down the long building looking at small stores. Ayumu's hand found Hiyono's and the two walked closely together still seemingly oblivious to their surroundings.

Maybe shopping wasn't so bad.

_-o-_

All done! This story was inspired by events that took place last week. My mom wanted to go to the mall for some odd reason and should wouldn't tell us why. We just figured she wanted to window-shop or something but no... it was like the shopping excursion from HELL!! My brother and I split right after my mom walked up to the cosmetic counter and started looking at lipstick. We were like, "Sees ya later. We're _so_ outta here!" My poor padre was stuck shopping with my mom and he hasn't been the same since. Okay, not really but that poor man was stuck with my mom for over an hour looking a different shades of red. _Red_!! My goodness, how many different shades can there be!?

Anyway, done ranting now... let's just say, don't _ever_ go shopping with my mom. It's like five hours of your like you're _never_ getting back. And in a side note, no, I'm not making fun of Steve Irwin during the whole Animal Planet thing. I loved that guy so I'd never poke fun at him.

Thanks so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I love you all!

Sony89 : Thank you so much! You're making me blush... and from a fellow Spiral author too? I read _You can't always be _strong and I absolutely loved it! Here's the next chapter...

Juuroku-sama : Thank you! Right now, this is my only Spiral fic but I hope I get the chance to write more.

4thFromTheFurnace : OMG! That was one heck of a review! I read your story, _Kiss The Cook_ and it was so kawaii! (please update soon) nudge, nudge XD I'm glad that you like my story so much. I totally agree with you. I'm like, "Kiss her already Mr. Dense-Man!" I hope you like this new Kiss.

Saiyuki729 : Thank you for the compliment! I'm blushing... really! Here's the update...

Prodigy Keyblade Wielder : I'm glad you liked it. Sorry if Ayumu seemed OOC in the last story. I know he seemed OOC in this too but I couldn't help it. I tried to make it as fluffy as I could without Ayumu proclaiming his love outright and drooling at Hiyono's feet.

Keep a look out for the next kiss! Oh, and school is starting to pick back up (dang it!) so there might be a short delay with the next story. Sorry! I promise to update as soon as possible. (_...wait for it..._ ASAP, I get it now!) O.o

Ciao Bello!


	3. Chocolate Makes Everything Better

**Title:** Chocolate Makes Everything Better  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #23—candy  
**Rating:** PG (minor language)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. There will be a hint of Kousuke/Ryouko in here to spice things up. n.n  
**Summary:** Ayumu had never had much of a sweet tooth but Hiyono's determined to change that.

_3/30 wow... that's a lot of stuff I gotta write. whoa. O.O this story is dedicated to 4thFromTheFurnace. Thank you for all the encouragement... I love you!_

_-o-_

Spring had come and gone, Summer was near its end, and autumn was just around the corner. Fall brought cooler mornings, changing foliage, and one of the best holidays of all... Halloween!

Students of Tsukiomi High were preparing for their annual Autumn Festival where classes were pitted against one another in an all out bake sale. Booths would be set up offering such treats as candied apples, Halloween shaped cookies, and kettle corn. Other students would hold cakewalks, bobbing for apples, and the award for the best costume.

While many students were geared up and ready for the festivities to begin, one such student was not. This teenager chose to sit and watch the booths be erected in front of him while he spent his time, nose-deep in a cookbook.

"Oi Ayumu! You gonna help or not?" a loud voice shouted at the drifting junior. It wouldn't have been that bad if the shout was coming from across the room but no... The person who had yelled at him was only a mere foot and a half away. Realizing that he might be deaf in his left ear, Ayumu turned to look at the redhead who had decided to ruin his afternoon. A bored look was etched on the brunette's face before he whipped back to reading his book; he didn't not want to be a part of what was about to happen.

"Kousuke! What the _hell_ is your problem?" Takamachi Ryouko appeared behind the loud-mouthed redhead, a ruler in her hand. Gladly, the young track star swatted Asazuki Kousuke with said measuring device.

"Ow... Hey Ryouko! What was that for?"

"Hmm, maybe for screaming and practically giving me a heart attack. Don't forget, I have to run in next weeks track finals," the feisty brunette began to tear apart Kousuke, limb by limb. Just as Ryouko was about to take another swing at the emerald-eyed male, a small figure popped up between the two, swiftly plucking the instrument from the enraged brunette's hand.

"Would you _please_ stop making all that racket. It's hard to concentrate when you two lovebirds are busy quarreling like a married couple," a soft, calm voice called. Both Kousuke and Ryouko's heads snapped down to see Takeuchi Rio standing defiantly, both hands on her hips, the ruler in one of them. Her silver hair was pulled back into a messy bun; she didn't feel like dealing with pigtails today.

As co-director of the decoration committee, Rio had been called to four different classrooms in the last fifteen minutes. On her way to see class 2F, she had paused by Ryouko's class only to hear the brunette fighting _yet again_ with her childhood friend Kousuke.

"We," two voices rang out together, "are _not_ lovebirds!"

"Uh-huh. You two keep telling yourselves that," Ayumu called from his seat. Anger burned through Kousuke's emerald eyes at the thought of being tied down to Ryouko—though part of him didn't mind. Now it wasn't just anger, but embarrassment and a hint of... was that acceptance?

"You have no say in this Mr. Denial," someone sneered. It wasn't Kousuke though; it was Ryouko. Seeing Ayumu's shocked face, the young track star pushed farther, "Don't tell us to deny what we have when there is someone right in front of you waiting for your approval."

Before Ayumu had a chance to rebut, Kousuke decided to join the onslaught. Quickly he spat, "I agree. Don't tell us what to do when you have Hiyono at your side and still you refuse to see what is in front of you!"

Ayumu, about to tell off the two angry teens, was stopped when a sweet voice called out, "Did someone say my name?" All eyes shot to the young, honey-haired newspaper reporter.

"H-Hiyono," Rio stuttered. The petite girl strolled over to her once rival and placed a tentative hand on Hiyono's arm. An excuse left her lips before she could even register the thought, "Could you come help me in class 2F? I need some decorating advice," here she forced a chuckle, "And to think that I was voted co-director of the decoration committee."

A smile quickly grew on Hiyono's face, "Sure. I'd love to." As Rio pulled her out of the classroom Hiyono called, "Ayumu, meet me in the front of the school before you leave okay?"

"Sure."

The two girls disappeared from view once the door closed behind him. The young brunette became strangely aware of a threatening presence behind him. Slowly, he turned to see the menacingly dark glare of Kousuke.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you," the young man snarled. He had seen Hiyono hurt many times by the careless detective and he would be damned if he let the jerk get away with it again.

"He's right you know," Ryouko said.

"Hey, I don't need you two telling me what to do okay? It's not like that between us—"

The redhead had heard enough. Raising his voice to a level that he usually didn't use, he shouted, "Get your head out of that damn book and pay attention!" Once noting that attention was given, (not only from Ayumu but half the student body), Kousuke continued in a quieter tone, "Hiyono likes you okay? I don't care if you like her too but you better tell her what you want.

"She's a very unstable girl who needs support because obviously, she doesn't get it from home. After she made friends with you, she seemed to be really attached because you were the only one who actually sat down and really made conversation with her."

Picking up where he left off, Ryouko smiled softly, "She needs you Ayumu. It's that simple. She needs to know if you'll help her. She needs your care and guidance."

As the pair left, Ryouko called, "Please help her."

A stunned Ayumu leaned back in his chair watching the two retreating silhouettes. Psh... what did they know? They were already denying themselves so why should he listen to them? They were preaching to the choir... right?

_-o-_

"So Rio, what did you need help with?" Hiyono asked when the small, silver-haired girl pulled out a roll of light blue butcher paper.

"We're making signs for the different booths but we didn't know how to design them. You still up for it?" Rio looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Of course Rio! Just tell me what to do," Hiyono smiled grabbing a black marker.

"Hm, I guess "Welcome to the Autumn Festival" or something along those lines," the young girl pondered what to write before a thought hit her and she eagerly started on a yellow piece of paper. Hiyono watched her in wonder. The Blade Children had really changed from the first time she saw them.

Hiyono pulled off the cap of her own pen and began to scribble words on the poster. Silence shrouded the duo for a few minutes before Rio spoke up though more to herself than the caramel-eyed girl next to her.

"So... Ayumu?"

Hiyono's gaze snapped to the small girl who was more or less mumbling to no one in particular. Her mouth opened slightly; a retort on the tip of her tongue. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she choked out, "Excuse me? A-Ayumu?"

"Yeah, how are the two of you doing?"

"_Two_ of us? Uh... I guess we're okay...?" Hiyono contemplated where this conversation was headed. When the room was quiet again, the honey-haired girl sighed in relief guessing Rio was satisfied with her answer.

"Yuizaki, you're still not with Narumi yet?" a voice called causing the girl in question's heart to jump out of her chest in surprise. A small, strangled "meep" was uttered from the girl's lips when she fell over in shock. Another girl, Isho Koharu, patted Hiyono on the shoulder in encouragement. Her emerald-eyes gave Hiyono a gentle glance.

"Don't listen to Masaki. She's just jealous cause she don't have a boyfriend yet—"

"Koharu!"

"—_and _she wants to set other people up to fill that gaping hole." Koharu smiled wickedly at Masaki's blank expression.

"_Whatever_ my reason is," she gave Koharu a dirty look, "I think you guys are meant for each other. If you don't hurry up and snag that cute piece of meat, someone else will do it. Better yet, me!"

Hiyono blushed when they referred to Ayumu as a 'cute piece of meat' (the other's giggled at her reaction)but was saved from further embarrassment when a tall, brunette made her way into the room.

"Okay you heartless vultures, enough is enough," Ryouko pulled the raven-haired girl and her partner-in-crime, Koharu, from the helpless Hiyono.

The two teens doubled over in laughter before being shoved out of the room by Rio. The silver-haired girl slammed the door behind them.

"Sorry about that, "Ryouko began apologizing, "they don't mean any harm but they can be quite ruthless when given the chance."

Rio nodded in agreement, "It's best to ignore them." Taupe eyes glance at Ryouko quickly catching the reassuring look that was being given. Snatching a paintbrush, Rio threw it at the brunette. Being a talented athlete, her reflexes were sharp and she smoothly caught the flying applicator.

"How's Ayumu?" Hiyono looked slightly flushed from asking such a question after the discussion that had just happened.

"The guys are talking to him," Ryouko mumbled impassively.

"What?"

"Oh yeah... he's getting the 'talk,'" Rio snickered at the thought of nearly fifteen guys glowering at poor little Narumi.

_-o-_

"What do you think you're doing Narumi?" a fair-haired teen clasped his hand on Ayumu's shoulder. Though it was in a good-heartedly fashion, a dark look gleamed in his grey-blue eyes.

"Yeah pal. Hiyono's a good girl... play nice," another boy—this one with shaggy, auburn hair and intense, onyx eyes—leaned forward on the desk the startled detective was sitting at. His fist met his other hand and he slowly cracked his knuckles.

"Akida, don't be so mean," a younger looking boy cautiously stretched his arm out in hopes of calming the fuming senior. His soft, brown eyes pleaded with his friend as he ran his hand through his sandy locks.

"Sheon, you're too nice. This punk deserves a beating if he thinks he can just step all over Hiyono," the blonde boy, Yoshida Haruki, took his hand off Ayumu and stepped back to stand next to Oriso Sheon, his pearl-grey eyes watching the smaller boy.

"I-I'm not stepping over Hiyono!" Ayumu yelled defensively. What had he done wrong? Why was everyone on his case? Wasn't there a festival in like _three_ days? Shouldn't they be working on that instead of interrogating him?

"Oh yeah? Did you even stop to think about her feelings? Huh?" Akida stooped closer to the auburn-haired teen. Said male watched his redheaded friend lean casually against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. Kousuke's yellow-tinted glasses were close to slipping of the bridge of his nose but he looked like he could care less.

Care less about the glasses _and_ the current situation the young detective was in. Seeing that he did owe the chocolate-eyed male something after he had helped free the Blade Children, he stepped forward.

"Guys, enough. I can handle it from here," he said smoothly.

"But Kousuke—" Haruki's eyes widened. Why was he defending this scumbag?

"We're done here," Akida growled faking an advancement before leaning back on his heels and observing the young man once again. His eyes narrowed in disgust as he motioned the other boys to leave. One final glare for good measure and the three teens left the room closing the door behind them.

"Dammit Kousuke, what was that all about?" Ayumu shot from his seat, his precious cookbook forgotten. Anger serged through the young man.

"You know damn well what that was about. Don't you dare think of screwing with me Narumi. When it comes to Hiyono, I don't play around."

"What the _hell _are you talking about!? Why are you being so confusing?"

Enjoying himself, and noticing that school was about to end for the day, Kousuke merely shrugged at the disgruntled teen. Said angsty teen threw his hands up in exasperation as he stormed out of the class.

_-o-_

After making signs with Ryouko and Rio, the news reporter gathered her belongings and crammed them into her backpack. Heaving it over her shoulder, Hiyono made her way to the front of the school where Ayumu was going to meet her before they departed home. She felt rather giddy for some odd reason whenever she thought of her and Ayumu walking home together. Sure, they had done it many times before but after that little 'chat' that the girls had had with her, today seemed a bit special.

'_Geez, Hiyono, get your head out of the clouds and pay attention,'_ she scolded herself when she almost ran into another student on her way out. When she reached the gates, her eyes scanned her surroundings searching for a certain head of messy auburn hair. Not seeing it, she sat down on one of the benches.

'_He might just be a little late. Nothing to worry about.' _Thinking about what Masaki and Koharu had been talking about, her face flushed at the possibility of her and Ayumu going out on a proper date. Or even Ayumu looking her in that way for that matter.

"See ya Ayumu!" someone shouted.

"Ayumu!" Hiyono shot from her previous seat to see a brooding detective coming her direction.

Nothing new.

"So, you ready to head home. I was thinking—"

"No."

"W-what?" Hiyono was taken aback. Had she done something wrong to make Ayumu mad at her? She didn't remember saying anything mean or acting out. So, why was he being so moody?

"I said no," he repeated in a deadpan voice.

"But I thought that—"

"Well, you thought wrong." With that, he was walking past her and on his way to his own house. No reasons for his behavior, no goodbyes... nothing.

"Wait... what was that?" Dozens of students made their way around the perplexed reporter on their way home. Dark clouds billowed around the school sending foretelling a terrible storm. Chilly winds blew through the school grounds causing some of the girls to let out surprised gasps when the gusts sent shivers down their spines. Three girls quickly latched onto their respective boyfriends seeking warmth.

Hiyono could only pull at the collar of her jacket in hopes of storing whatever body heat she had. Solemnly walking down the sidewalk she spotted a mop of brown hair turn the corner. A part of her wanted to chase after him and demand answers for his crappy behavior but another part, her more reasonable side, told her to let him go and sort out his own feelings. The normal spark inside that gave Hiyono her usual peppiness was gone. For once, she did not feel like tracking him down. It seemed like that was what she always doing—running after him. He was always in the forefront solving some impossible case and she was just there to cheer him on.

'_I really am useless.'_

_-o-_

Throwing the door open, a very grumpy Ayumu stalked into the cozy apartment. Oddly, a sweet aroma wafted through the small flat. Peeking around the corner, he spotted his sister-in-law standing patiently in front of the stove, a wooden spoon in her hand. A large Dutch oven was sitting on the cooktop—hot steam rising from it.

"Madoka? What are you doing?" Curiosity ate at the young man. Why was his lazy in-law working?

A small laugh slipped through her lips. Smiling she said, "What? I can cook—you just never asked." Sensing her brother-in-law's unhappy mood, she asked, "What's wrong with you? Bad day?"

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it," he mumbled throwing his heavy, powder blue overcoat on the couch along with his bag. Slumping into the soft cushions, he exhaled deeply. What had those boys been talking about? Did he do something wrong? What did Hiyono had to do with it?

"Dinners ready!" Madoka happily shouted from the kitchen. Slipping on her oven mitts, she called, "Can you set the table?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Ayumu rose from the couch and grabbed two place settings. Madoka set the heavy pot on a ceramic platter.

"Fish stew. Eat up!" The two Narumi's placed their hands together in thanks before digging into the stew. Hoping to start a conversation, the dark-haired female took a quick bite of her dinner before asking, "How's school going? Isn't there a carnival or festival or something going on?"

"The Autumn Festival starts next Monday. It's like an early Halloween celebration. If you want, you can come."

"Really? That's great. What booth are you running?"

"I'm not," he answered simply.

"You're... not?"

"No." With that, he stood from the table, muttered a thanks for the meal, and walked to his room. Why did he feel like crap? He sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he fell onto his bed.

'_Hiyono... what did I do?'_

_-o-_

"Hello?" a small voice sounded over the phone.

"Rio?"

Becoming aware of the sadness in the reporter's voice, Rio urgently asked, "Hiyono, what's the matter?"

"I think I did something wrong."

"Elaborate."

The caramel-eyed girl took a deep breath before plunging in, "I went to see Ayumu today because we were supposed to meet before we went home. So I saw him but he didn't look too happy to see me. I was going to ask him why he looked so made but then he told me we weren't going to walk home together. I went to ask him why but then he cut me off and just told me 'I thought wrong.' What did I do?"

The ash-haired girl could hear the suppressed sobs on the other line. Deciding that she couldn't handle this on her own, Rio quickly three-wayed someone she knew could help.

Hiyono heard ringing on the other phone line and then a sleepy, "Hello, Ryouko speaking."

"Ryouko, we need your help," Rio's soft voice spoke.

"What is it?"

"Ryouko?" a third voice asked.

"Hey Hiyono. You okay? You don't sound so good," Ryouko sat up from her position on her bed when she realized that her friend was on the verge of tears.

"She's afraid she did something wrong because Ayumu blew her off today," Rio decided to speak first.

"Why that jerk! You want be to kick him?" Ryouko asked eagerly.

"N-no Ryouko, that won't be necessary," Hiyono stuttered.

"So, he ignored you did he? Well, I've got a foolproof plan that will win the stupid jerk-head over." The two other girls listened carefully to Ryouko's scheme.

"What!?" A bright blush painted her fair skin.

"It'll work okay. You just gotta go through with it," Ryouko reassured the startled girl.

"A-alright."

"Night ladies."

_-o-_

The cool crispness of autumn was evident when Hiyono stepped out onto the sidewalk—a small bag clutched in her gloved hands. Her face was still flushed from last night.

'_I hope you're right Ryouko,'_ Hiyono worriedly thought.

Seeing the grumpy detective heading her way, she gulped anxiously. His eyebrow quirked upward when he saw Hiyono's bright, red face.

"Um... Ayumu, do you want chocolate?"

"Not really, I don't like sweets," he responded, wondering where this conversation was headed. Unwrapping a small chocolate kiss and popping in her mouth, she let her tongue run over the silky smooth candy. Fighting off the furious blush, Hiyono smiled slightly, stepping closer to the confused male.

In one quick motion, the honey-haired girl rose and planted her lips on the oblivious young man before her. His eyes widened in surprise at her movement. Her soft lips caressed his and soon, she felt him relax against her. Ayumu's arms wound themselves around Hiyono's tiny waist as her made their way to his neck. Deepening the kiss, he opened his mouth to her and was completely shocked when the sugary flavor of chocolate was still there. He wasn't one for sweets but for some reason he didn't mind the taste.

Pulling away, Hiyono opened her eyes awaiting his reaction. The auburn-haired detective licked his lips savoring the sweet taste. His eyes opened sluggishly to see a fully flushed girl fidgeting.

Remembering the line Rio had told her, she quickly asked, "How about now. You still hate chocolate?" The young man pulled Hiyono close to him in a tight embrace; his nose resting on the crown of her head.

Inhaling the scent that was distinctly Hiyono, he mumbled, "Actually, I think I like it. In fact, I think I want another." Not even bothering to get another chocolate kiss, Ayumu crashed his lips down on Hiyono's.

Maybe he could get used to sweets.

_-o-_

I hope you guys liked this story. I'm _so_ sorry for making you guys wait so long. (-hits own hand- Bad Sici-chan!!) Thank you _so_ much for the sweet words!! I wasn't looking for a pity party or anything—I was just letting you know that my stupid osteosarcoma came back with a vengeance and because of that, I was band from my computer for stupid chemo.

_Sici-chan smashes osteosarcoma with a wooden bat screaming, "Die dumb cancer DIE!!"_

"_Uh... Sici-chan, it's already dead."_

_Sici-chan continues to beat evil Osteo-san. _Finally_ realizing that it's dead, Sici-chan does her fav happy dance. "Fastpitch and soccer here I come!"_

Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for the nice words and the reviews. I love it! The only thing that kinda bugged me was the fact that I have over 400 hits but only 15 reviews. Do you guys just not like the story or something? I really want to know what you guys thing... REALLY! I don't want to have to be a review-whore pining for reviews but... you know what will make me feel better after a nice (-coughnotcough-) session of chemo? More reviews!! Please—for my health...? (I'm so ashamed of myself XD)

Prodigey Keyblad Wielder : Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...

sarangxseohaee : Wow, what a name. Arigato! XD

Sony 89 : I love your stories. I hope this story appealed to you. Thank you so much!

4thFromTheFurnace : Yes... this story is dedicated to you! If you read this, please update Kiss the Cook... please? It's okay... I often make up analogies from out of thin air! XD

BeAuTifuL SmiLe : Oh wow... -blushes- That's the best thing an author can wish for.

Mrs.Ash Ketchum : I'm glad you liked it! Here's the update...

Jurroku-sama : Thank you for agreeing with me. I hope he isn't overly OOC in this.

bluangel205 : Sorry if it wasn't up to par. I know that he seems OOC in the last story but like I've said, in order for us to elaborate on their relationship, you've got to take a few chances. n.n I hope the chapter was long enough to sustain you for now.

sasukesgirl89 : Thank you! I feel better. Hope you liked this one.

Pure Essence : Aw... thanks!

ClampLover : Your review made me very happy! Thanks... I'm very glad your a fan!

Jewely2951 : Thanks. I hope you liked this story!

Oh, and thanks to Machi-chan, my selfless sister from another mister who decided to take my place for a while. Sadly, you're not needed anymore. -kicks Machi-chan to the curb shouting "don't let the door hit you on your way out!"-

Um... for those of you who have read the manga, (all of it) then you know about the little secret at the end. I don't know if you want me to follow the anime or the manga. Your input would be greatly appreciated!

-cough- well, that's it. If anyone is interested in helping me by becoming my ever trustworthy beta (not you Machi-chan!!), then please let me know. I realize that I ramble a lot and boy am I sorry... done now.

Grazie tutti and ciao bello!


	4. In Twenty Years

**Title:** In Twenty Years  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #5—"ano sa" (hey, you know...")  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint.  
**Summary:** Where _would_ I be?

_Because it's been asked, this takes place after the end of the anime where both Hiyono and Ayumu are roughly in their early twenties. Thanks Aurora for helping me clear it up.  
**Edit:** Thanks to Chainedheart999 for the help. Sorry for that lousy mistake. I forgot to re-edit. I hope you're okay with sharing the dedication! (: If not, than chapter 9 is all yours. :D_

_-o-_

"Ano, Narumi-san?" a quite voice pulled my attention from the new cook book I had boughten the other morning.

"Hm..." I replied. Yeah, I know. Way to show emotion.

The whole day had seemed to drag on and on. From the moment I woke up, I knew that today was going to be bad. Not, "you're going to die" sort of bad, but rather, the, "you are going to be asked impossible questions and be forced on pain of death to answer" kind of bad. When that girl popped up at my doorstep demanding some sort of edible nutrients, I cursed myself for ever telling her that my door was always open. She had been crying, what else could I do?

And the worst part... She took full advantage. It had been a nonstop inquiry since she arrived. It was like receiving the fifth degree at a full lock-down prison. I suddenly felt bad for all those criminals I had put behind bars.

Staring longingly at a picture of freshly made souffle, I awaited her question. When she didn't outright respond to my somewhat over exuberant mumble, I looked up from my book to see her watching me intently as if studying my every move; critiquing my body language in search of answers.

"What?" I asked a bit to harshly when I noted her unconscious flinch. The usual spark in her golden eyes was slowly beginning to die away.

"Look," I tried to softly explain, "I'm sorry if I sounded mad. I'm not. It's just been a long day." I hoped she would see the sincerity that I was trying to hide. It's not as if I wanted her to be scared of me—truthfully, I was sort of scared of her.

A few days back, I had been called onto an assignment involving a thirty-seven year old male and his thirty-two year old girlfriend. I had never been put on a negotiation case before but I guess there's a first time for everything. Before I was to knock and request to speak to the man, I needed information on him and the young woman. That's where she came in.

One call, and I knew who he was, where he was born, his grandmother's maiden name, and the exact date of his first baby steps. She was _that_ good.

Sadly, even with my negotiation skills of mad woman during, _that_ time of the month—I know, good analogy—I stilled seemed to lack getting through to him. Again, that's where she came in.

Even more unfortunately, her soothing voice and winning argument were still not enough to keep that bastard from killing his girlfriend, and then taking his own life... right in front of her. I wasn't able to protect her from the sound of the woman's screaming, pleading voice, and the sight of all that blood hitting the walls. I wasn't able to comfort her when she stood slightly awestruck, staring blankly into the tiny, one room apartment. I couldn't bring myself to hold her when the reality of it all finally caught up to her and the tears and sobs racked her body.

I felt horrible later; like I too wanted to commit suicide. Why couldn't I just reach out to her and at least ask her how she felt—if she was okay. But no. I had to play the part of the unfeeling detective who just needed to make a few bucks and move on in his life.

Well, that put me where I was now... waiting for some kind of response. Earlier, she had asked me things like, "Could I have done anything differently?" or, "Was it my fault?" or my favorite, "Do you hate me?"

So now, after all the questions had died down and the silence had grown uncomfortably unbearable, she had gained enough courage to ask one more.

"Narumi-san?" she tried again.

"...Yes?"

Another pregnant pause and then she took a deep breath, "Where do you see yourself in twenty years?"

My world came to a stop. She had my full attention now. Closing my book, I set aside and shifted in my chair so that I could gaze at her tentative features.

"Twenty years?" I restated the question to myself as I let it roll around in my mind. I wanted to answer this right.

"I guess..." Wow, this was _so_ much harder than I though it would be.

Quickly shaking her head in a Hiyono-like fashion, she threw her hands in defense muttering, "It's okay. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, no. I do it's just... I'm not exactly sure where I'll be in twenty years. It's a long time from now. No one knows the future for sure." That seemed about right.

"Oh... I guess so," she mumbled, her eyes downcast. I could see the disappointment and defeat in her body as it sagged into the couch was currently sitting on.

"Wait, Hiyono," I said not realizing the use of her name. Her head snapped up and her caramel-eyes were suddenly glowing with her own internal flame again.

"Narumi-san, you just..."

"I know what I did," I shot back, (my face grew hot), when she began to giggle uncontrollably. She grasped her sides in an attempt to quite herself but to no avail. She toppled over sideways and pulled her legs to her chest—her arms wrapping around her knees.

"Do you want to know where I see myself in twenty years or not?" I knew I got her attention. She immediately composed herself and sat back up placing her hands in her lap.

"Yes please," she replied.

"Okay, in twenty years, I think I'll still be here, living in this old, rundown apartment trying to keep my job at the police department." It was a dark and solemn answer but it was a decently honest answer as well.

Her head cocked to the side and I watched her untamed hair glide down her shoulders. It was the first time I remember seeing them down from those pigtails she had grown accustomed to.

"Narumi-san?"

"It's sad but true." I grabbed my cook book and began thumbing through the pages absentmindedly looking for an idea for dinner. Then, as if my mind would stay restless until I voiced the rest of the my thoughts, I blurted, "Do you know where I'd want to be?" I didn't wait for a response before I pushed on, roughishly, into dangerous territory.

"I wouldn't mind living in a wonderfully, spacious house with two children and a loyal, loving, tenderly sweet wife. I'd love to keep my job at the department and maybe open my own PI wing." I couldn't stop myself. It was as if years of bottling my feeling had finally forced myself to uncork this bottle and let myself flow free. I watched her eyes begin warm at this new, happier me and I wanted to keep that look in her eyes for as long as possible. Unable to quit, I continued, "I'd strive to maintain a steady income to support my family and I would be the parent that the children would fight over when it came time for "Parent Show and Tell Day." And do you know the part of that life I want the most?" This time, I wanted her to answer.

I got my wish. "What Narumi-san? What is the part Narumi-san want's the most?"

"I want you to be that wife. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you," I finished. I guess nearly seven years of harboring and hiding these feelings from her had finally worn me down.

A bright blush painted her face and she sat, completely bowled over by my comment. She slowly rose from her spot on the couch and made her way over to me. For a moment, I was sure she was about to slap me. But when she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, I felt a warm sensation run through my body.

She hadn't outright rejected me. When she smiled and laughed, I basked in the sound her voice made and turned my gaze upward to meet hers.

"Well," she paused her laughter, "I guess we have twenty years to find out don't we?"

_-o-_

Hola! I'm so sorry for the _long_ delay. Between chemo, school, sports, my position as sophomore class president, and all the other stuff that comes with life, I didn't have any time to write. Fortunately, it's 12:35 on this lovely Sunday morning and I decided to type something out for you. It has not been beta-ed (can you tell? XD) so I'm sure it sucks. Yet again, my apologies. I know this is a little more angsty and OOC but I hope that someone out there enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone that's stuck with me on this fanfiction roller coaster.

Jewely2951: Thanks for the wonderful review!

sasukesgirl89: Your reviews always seem to encourage me. Whether you meant to or not, thanks!

4thFromTheFurnace: Hola cheese! I read your updated story! It was adorable. I assume that now we are even, no? returns giant bear hug Eh... chessines is good. There shall be no tears here! Have fun at school! (not)

Sony89: I'm glad I'm not the only one. Did that sound mean...? It wasn't supposed to. Thanks again for the uplifting reviews. They really help a girl out.

Juuroku-sama: I'm much better now that you've reviewed! XD I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter! I feel as if this new one is not going to be very good. Oh well, you let me know what you think okay? I value your opinion.

Tetsu Deinonychus: What a name! I love it. Thanks for the sweet review.

BeAuTifuL SmiLe: I'm glad you giggled. We need more giggling in the world toady. Hope you enjoyed!

Hreapca Dana: I'm happy you enjoyed it so so much! To you, my dear. I hope you like it.

Aurora: I love your name. "A cute piece of meat" was actually coined from my older sister describing a guy across the street when we were walking in Seattle. I then proceeded to yell, "My sister thinks you're a cute piece of meat!" Oh yes... it was hilarious. Hope you liked the new chapter.

Pure Essence: I'm glad you thought I was adorable. I know this one was kind of a curve ball. Do you think it worked? Let me know okay?

ConfusedJelly: Thank you for the kind words! Enjoy madam.

Well, that's all folks. I'll try really hard to update relatively soon. I go into surgery on the 19th so I'll see what I can do.  
Ciao bello!


	5. Play Pretend

**Title:** Play Pretend  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #26—if only I could make you mine.  
**Rating:** PG (minor language)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. Based of an episode of one of my favorite shows, Psych. I do not own the show Psych though I wish I did because it that was a fact... Well, that's a different story.  
**Summary:** Surely, pretending to be his wife couldn't be that bad... could it?

_Hehe... hi! C: yeah, I know, late again. Um, would it make it better if I said it was a twofer? This story is dedicated to Aurora for her constant encouraging input. Thank you dearie!_

_-o-_

"What!?"

"It's just for a simple robbery and murder case. I only need you so that I don't look too conspicuous," he explained slowly for the umpteenth time.

"No."

"... what?" For as long as he'd known her, she never, _ever_ said no. Who did she think she was? She should be grateful for all the homemade meals he had made her. She didn't have a choice.

"You heard me. No," she repeated—more definitive this time. To prove her point, the caramel-haired girl stomped her foot determinedly before crossing her arms roughly over her chest. She would not fall for him. Hadn't she done enough already?

"Come on dummy. I need your help," he stated trying his best to sound sincere.

Giving off a small, yet somewhat maniacal snicker, Hiyono shook her head and walked away from the shocked male.

Said, surprised brunette stood sputtering in his place while a few officers bustled around him with boxes of files. Wataya Suemaru grabbed Ayumu by his shoulder and spun him around to meet the older man's gaze.

"Narumi-san, we need you in the conference room," he explained.

Ayumu nodded and followed his commanding officer into the largely spacious meeting room. Two whiteboards were set up on the back wall; five pictures and descriptions posted on them. Three officers set the full boxes on the ovular table that sat in the center of the room. Eyeing the crates, Ayumu sighed.

Why did there have to be so much work?

"Alright guys. Let's run through this one more time," Wataya shouted gaining the police force's attention. Ayumu pulled back one of the stiff-back chairs and sat down next to an anxious looking man. What was that guy's name? Hirosika? Just as Ayumu was about to ask the man what was wrong, Wataya and his second in command emptied the contents of one box onto the table.

Manila folders and jam-packed files flooded the maple surface. Hearing groans from the officers, Wataya held his hand in silence before saying, "Come on guys. It won't take long."

"Okay, here are the files of the last three houses hit. Now, what do they have in common?"

Out of frustration, Ayumu slammed his fist into the table and shouted, "They all are costumers of the same nanny agency! We know this—I"

"Narumi-san, please calm yourself," Wataya sighed. This was surely going to be a long day. The older detective massaged his temples as he eyed the angered youth warily. Couldn't he try to hold his temper for fifteen lousy minutes?

"Whatever," Ayumu huffed indignantly. He rested his head on the top of one fist hoping that at least he would be able to get home in time to prepare a descent meal for his bum of a sister.

Wataya walked over to the tall whiteboard that had been completely covered in the lead detective's "chicken scratch." He grabbed two small magnets and posted a new picture of a young, blonde woman and another image of the pleasant looking, two-story home. Underneath the portrait of the girl he wrote, "Higarushu Himiko, 33, deceased." Placing the cap on the marker, he turned to his partner, Ishida Tamaki, and nodded.

Tamaki grasped a manila folder and slid it down the table to Ayumu. Said detective opened it to find the phone records of the house in question.

"Alright. Yes, I know we all know the case details but this is all we've got. We know that someone in that house made these calls and had Higarushu Himiko killed. We don't know which one did it and we still don't know how the series of burglaries ties into Higarushu's murder."

As Tamaki continued to brief the officers, a honey-eyed girl opened the door cautiously and peered in. The object of her gaze, Ayumu, was reading over the records, his brows furrowed in frustration. Her eyes wandered up to the pictures on the board. A blonde woman's portrait was posted. Her eyes were closed and a deep, purple bruise wound its way around her slim neck. Realization hit Hiyono. She was dead.

A new feeling flooded her senses. This _was_ a serious case. It was another of Ayumu's wild-goose chases; it was of top priority.

Pushing through the fix or six bodies that were occupying the area around the door, Hiyono made her way to the troubled detective. She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump and spin to see a pair of worried eyes watching him.

"What? I'm busy," he mumbled before turning his gaze back to the papers.

"Narumi-san? Gomen, I didn't know. I will help Narumi-san if only to help find justice." Ayumu stood and looked carefully at the young woman before him. She had changed over the years he had known her. Her spunky attitude was still there but the volume at which she announced that attitude had been dialed down. She was more cautious and wary of her choices. She spoke with a quieter voice and was less exuberant with her actions. She had matured beyond her high school years and had bloomed into a beautiful, thoughtful, amazing woman.

"I-I..." He couldn't quiet bring himself to say her name. There was just something so intimate about say _her_ name. He could say Madoka's name with ease but when it came to her, he couldn't.

"No worries okay?" she said tilting her head a bit and beaming up at him. Her loose hair flowed like liquid gold around her face as she asked, "What do I have to do Narumi-san?"

_-o-_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God—"

"Wataya-san!" a flushed Hiyono practically pleaded. She stood next to her "fiancé" and in front of Wataya who currently held a Bible in his hands. Two columns of chairs lined the conference room and officers filled the chairs while others stood in the back. Word traveled quickly that there was going to be a marriage taking place in the Tokyo Police Offices and policemen and women had flown to conference room 1B to witness the holy matrimony take place.

"What is it Yuizaki-chan? I heard you two wanted to be wed ne? Was I wrong?" Wataya feigned stupidity for a moment and took pleasure in the blush that was quickly covering the girl's porcelain-like skin.

The journalist took a step back and placed her hands firmly on her hips before rebutting, "You know what I mean Wataya-san. There's no need for a wedding!"

"Now, now Yuizaki-san," Ishida Tamaki scolded. His clear, blue eyes stared int her own caramel-colored gaze. Ayumu practically threw himself at Tamaki. He knew that the new officer was a flirt but really! This was ridiculous.

"I-If you say so Ishida-san."

Ayumu huffed, "Oh please."

Clearing his throat, Wataya smiled. "As I was saying," he pushed on, "we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any person can show just cause as to why they may not be joined together—let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one rose or protested.

Turning to Ayumu he smirked before asking, "Do you, Narumi Ayumu, take this beautiful women, Yuizaki Hiyono, to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sadness, for as long as you both shall live?"

As Wataya finished his vow, a sudden burst of butterflies manifested themselves in Ayumu's stomach. Why? It was just a stupid stunt his commanding officer wanted to pull to embarrass the two young adults. But... was it working? Deep down, in a part of Ayumu's heart he rarely visited, he wished that the two of them were standing, not in a conference room, but an emasculate chapel and that idiot Wataya Suemaru was sitting down in the uncomfortable pew while a real priest stood ahead of them. He allowed his mind to wandered before a soft touch from Hiyono brought him back to reality.

"Narumi-san? If you don't want to marry me, just say so."

"No!" he practically yelled. Realized what he just did, a vibrant blush painted his face before he lowered his head in attempts to hid it. Quickly he mumbled, "I-I do."

"Excuse me?" Wataya asked.

"...I do," he tried again.

"Wha—"

"I do!"

Not allowing time for the two to become flustered, he continued, "Do you, Yuizaki Hiyono, take the dummy—"

"Hey!"

"—Narumi Ayumu, to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sadness, for as long as you shall live?"

Hiyono long dreamt of this day though she wouldn't be caught dead admitting that. Being as calm as she could, she looked up into his chocolate-eyes and stated, "I do."

"Well then," Wataya held back a deep chuckle, "I now pronounce you man and wife. May you treat one another with the kindness each rightfully deserves, and may you always share with each other the gifts of love—be one in heart and in mind—may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts, love, generosity and kindness."

The officers held a mock gasp and awaited the faithful six words. Drawing out the next phrase, Wataya took deep pleasure as he said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Both Hiyono and Ayumu watched the other each waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally, Hiyono reached forward and laid a small kiss on Ayumu's blushing cheek. She pulled away as quickly as she had come and became oddly interested in her hands. Tamaki was the first to start clapping and soon the others followed suit and erupted in cheers and applause.

"Okay newlyweds, go find our killer!" Wataya cheered pushing the two together and out the door. Hiyono laughed at the police officers' antics and shyly looped her arm through her "husbands." Ayumu could only chuckle as they left the police department.

_-o-_

Ayumu cracked the case of the nanny-knapper a week later and wouldn't tell anyone that Hiyono's infiltrating skills had really come in handy. He did, however, mention it to her with a very un-Ayumu like blush on his face.

Hiyono understood; ego first. She knew from the first time she saw him, the awkward man, Hirosika, one of Ayumu's co-workers, was syphoning money from the babysitting company and when Higarushu Himiko had discovered her cousin's scheme, he had killed her. She wouldn't tell him that though.

The trial period of marriage had gone through smoothly but once the case was solved, it seemed that they missed the company of one another.

It was one night that Hiyono called Ayumu. "Narumi-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Whatever," came his usual response.

"Do you miss it?" she asked.

He was taken aback by her question. _'Miss it? Miss what?'_ That was what he asked her.

"Well... do you miss b-being married?" It was now or never.

"Stupid, you know we weren't really married right? It was just a dumb, idiotic stunt pulled by that idiot Wataya to entertain himself."

Well... _that_ wasn't the answer she was looking for. Sighing to herself she was about to hang up when he quickly continued, "But yeah. I do miss it."

Hiyono could only smile to herself as she bid Ayumu good night. She knew that tomorrow, when she was called in to work the next case with Ayumu, she would have to approach him about their conversation. Maybe pretending be Ayumu's wife wasn't that bad after all.

_-o-_

Oh my gosh you guys! I am SO sorry for taking forever to update! Between chemo sessions and school, (now cramming for the ever amazing AP World History test that's in three days! AHH!), I couldn't find any free time. I know that some people have it harder than me so I really shouldn't complain. Anyways... please, please forgive moi! I know that this story kinda sucked but I have another one in the wings waiting. Did it seem too quick for anyone? If everyone hates it, than I might be persuaded to change it. Any sort of reviews would be greatly appreciated. Flames and kind words alike.

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

4thFromTheFurnace: UWA!! It's you! I loved, loved, loved the new chapter of Kiss the Cook! Dedicated to moi? gasp I'm speechless! You get the award for the longest, most uplifting reviews EVER! Thanks an oodle for stepping up to the plate and becoming my beta! What would I do without you? Hope to hear from you soon! Luvs ya, Cheese-ball!

Pure Essence: Thanks again for your amazing reviews!

ConfusedJelly: Sweet ne? Well muchas gracias seniorita!

Sony89: I'm very happy that you approve of it! :D That makes me muy happy!

Jewely2951: Thank you ma'am. I hope you enjoy the next story which should be posted now too! Yes that's right, it's a twofer!

BeAuTifuL SmiLe: I love to put a smile on your face! :D I know it took forever to update but fastpitch went to state this year and I just couldn't pass that up. Three weeks in the deathly dry city of Spokane. Yay (not)!

sasukesgirl89: You are so encouraging you don't even know it! : So who actually knew that boughten wasn't a real word? That's right, no one! :D My excuse... the spellcheck didn't catch it. Yup, that's my story and I'm stickin' to it.

Aurora: Sorry about the confusion. I fixed it on the chapter. Thank you for your input! It's reviews like that that really make me happy because it let's me know that you care enough to give criticism which helps the author perfect his/her stories! Thank you ma'am. :

brokenheartedchild: Do not be jealous. Maybe I'll put you in the next story with a cutie little love interest no? :D Yes, Ayumu is warming up to Hiyono one uber baby step at a time.

JennyKim319: Thank you mucho madam! Hope you stick around for the eventual end. Summer's coming up soon which means more soccer tournaments and time to write!

Juuroku-sama: Well arigatou sensei! Yes, I particularly like that line too. I was hoping that it wasn't too straight forward but the readers seemed to agree. Have a fantastic week!

Ruize: I try to not use the obvious, "used a million time" plots. Sometimes they work, sometimes they don't but that's the case with new experiences no?

XpinayAngelx: Thank you! I try to keep a journal with me so in between calc and chem, I try to jot some notes. It just takes a long time to transfer from paper to computer. :

chrys: Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy the future stories. (I'll get there eventually! :D)

SnowCharms: Kawaii? That was my aim. Glad you enjoyed it.

satomika: Lo siento. I hope my next story may please you. Let me know what I can do to change it and make it appealing to you. Feel free to let me know! :D

Well, that's all for now. This will have to feed your appetite for now youngins! Adios y hasta luego! :


	6. Close Encounter

**Title:** Close Encounter  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:** Ayumu Narumi/ Hiyono Yuizaki  
**Fandom:** Spiral  
**Theme:** #3—jolt!  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of [insert name here]; I alleged no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint.  
**Summary:** Thunderstorms were always viewed best with company.

_This is dedicated to sasukesgirl89 for her constant, amazing encouragement! You're a doll! :D  
__**Edit:** Finall! Ugh... Sorry it took for ever to re-post this. Thanks for your patience. I have an update if it helps. (: _

_-o-_

Dark clouds swirled around madly while gathering winds blew the tall pine trees in a disorganized manner as if they were weightless toothpicks. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning and the moon was getting ready to set behind the thick, hazy cloud cover bathing the grounds in a ethereal glow. The shadows cast by the moonlight depicted the tossing and turning of one young woman.

Though she was safe in the confines of her soft downy blankets, the haunting sounds of rumbling thunder invaded her sleeping form sending tremors that racked her body unforgivingly. Her brows furrowed in a mix of fear and helplessness while she grabbed at handfuls of soft sheets. The twenty-two year old thought she had outgrown the dread that filled her stomach everytime thunderstorm decided to make its presence known.

Obviously not.

A sudden flash of lightning illuminated her room sending the woman shooting from her bed. A struggled scream burst forth from her lips when the impending thunder followed up the bright burst. Where was her stuffed chick when she needed it. It may have seemed trivial at the moment, but whenever she held that small, yellow plush that a certain auburn-haired male had boughten her for Christmas, it made her feel better—like he was there with her. Desperately, she shuffled through her neatly kept draws in search for the stuffed animal.

Nothing. Where had she put it?

Another streak of lightning shot through the darkening sky followed by yet another startled yelp. After graduating high school, the honey-haired woman had moved into her own apartment needing to feel independent. Now it seemed like such a stupid idea.

Rain pounded at the windowpanes scaring the young woman even more. Forgetting about finding the stuffed chick, she rummaged around for her cell phone. Successfully retrieving said cellular device, she immediately punched in a familiar number. The storm continued to taunt the poor woman with the constant flashes of light and rolling thunder.

Terror filled the caramel-eyed woman as she waited anxiously for someone to pick up—each ring made her lose more of her nerves. Hearing a click from the other side, she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"H-hello?" a deep, groggy voice answered.

"U-uh... Narumi-san, are you awake?" she stuttered quivering. The voice sighed when he realized who the voice belonged to—same old Hiyono, calling in the middle of the night.

"I am now," he stated bluntly—same old Ayumu with his straight-to-the-point attitude. Patiently waiting for her no doubt unusual request, he found that she hadn't developed an _actual_ conversation. He sighed again, "Stupid, remember. _You_ called _me_. That means _you_ have to talk to _me_. I can't read your mind you know."

"A-ah, you see, there's this storm—"

"I noticed."

"—and well... I don't know what to do," she finished weakly. Since when had the feisty reporter become so meek?

"I guess you ignore it," he replied. What kind of question was that anyway? _'What do you do about a storm? I don't know... it's not like you can ask it to stop.'_

"A-ano I can't...I—" The rest of her sentence was drowned out by an enormously loud boom. Streaks of lightning shot in a few different directions across the black sky, the light revealed the silhouettes of windswept trees, a couple of rooftops, and a high mountain of in the distance. Purple strips danced through the dense clouds, while pure white flashes erupted farther behind the horizon. If it wasn't such a scary thought—thunderstorms were _super _scary thoughts—it would be quite the fascinating show to watch.

"What was that?" Ayumu realized that at the rate the storm was heading, he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Let's just say it wasn't going to be the thunder's fault.

"Can you come over?"

"What?" Had he heard her right?

"I don't want to be alone." There, she admitted it... now what? It was very likely that Ayumu would just say no. When it seemed as if he wasn't going to answer her, she began, "That's okay I—"

"Whatever. You better be up when I come. I'm not waisting my time if you're going to sleep," he grumbled but, call her crazy, she thought she heard a little hint of concern in his voice.

"H-hai!" she practically cheered. Closing her phone, Hiyono quickly dove under her covers to wait out Ayumu's arrival. Part of her did feel silly being a young woman and all but...

...she kind of enjoyed this horseplay. It made her think of all the fun she had in high school. She smiled when she was hit with nostalgia and then... the thunder rumbled at her grin faltered. The storm had finally moved directly above the tiny apartment as she no longer had to wait for the thunder after the lightning—the two boomed in unison.

Hiyono almost didn't hear the knock but when she did, she bolted for the door. Undoing the numerous locks and latches, she wrenched the door open to see a somewhat shocked Ayumu standing wide-eyed on her doorstep.

"Thank you so much!" she practically screamed in joy before launching herself at the unsuspecting detective, her arms wrapping themselves around his thin waist.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" he yelled, startled. A small blush crept across his cheeks when Hiyono nuzzled her head into his chest.

'_What the hell? What's going on?'_ his frazzled brain shouted at him. Why was he suddenly feeling the urge to return her hug? Wasn't she supposed to be annoying? She was only good for research so what was the deal? Just as quickly as the estrange emotion had appeared, it was gone.

So was she.

"You want anything?" she called from the kitchen. His face contorted once again with a "what-the-hell?" expression.

"Uh... no thanks," he replied, setting his bag filled with an extra change of clothes, toothbrush, and hairbrush, next to the couch. He assumed that once was trapped in her apartment, was wasn't leaving until the storm left or if was extremely lucky (not) than he would get to spend the night with her.

'_What the...'_ Where the hell did that come from? His face flushed for the second time that night when all of sudden, the double entendre hidden in his last thought made itself known.

'_Spend the night with her. Hmm...' _Bad thoughts!The thunder roared again outside, though it was farther away this time—the storm was leaving. When Hiyono didn't reappear from her adventure to the kitchen, Ayumu, (against his better judgement) decided to find her.

Surprisingly, or not, the lost reporter was perched in front of a bay window, her caramel-eyes glued to the storm outside. The lightning flashed wildly, highlighting every part of her. The young woman that had called him an hour before screaming hectically in the phone was gone and replaced with a more mature woman—she was an elegant, untouchable goddess.

Almost ashamed for ruining the silence, Ayumu stepped closer to her. As he was about to ask her a question, he was cut of.

"I don't know why I was so afraid... thunderstorms aren't so bad. You see, when it's dark and cloudy outside, the whole world seems to be in a dreary state. Then the lightning strikes and bathes the world in its unbridled light and for a split second, the whole world seems brighter; everything is looking up and the world is at peace. But then, the light fades and the world is once again shrouded in darkness and misery. And then, the thunder rumbles. It's the happy response that says, 'Don't worry, I'll be back. Just wait for a little bit and I'll be back to brighten the world.' and there's nothing you can do but wait."

Ayumu was speechless. Yes, the bubbly reporter always had a way to shock and amaze him but now... now, there were no words to describe her and her actions. A part of him was in awe at her and the other part was about to yell at her for calling him over for no reason. This was precious sleep time that she was waisting!

As if she was reading his thoughts, she muttered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of called you but when you're here, I guess I just feel safer. More secure you know? You can leave now."

She half expected him to storm out, berate her, _at least_ call her stupid. But when she felt him slide next to her on the window seat and his arm brushed against her, a jolt shot straight through her. It was like she had been electrocuted from her head to her toes and goosebumps covered her arms. The weird part was that he didn't wrap his arms around her, announce his undying love to her, _or_ yell at her.

He just sat there.

"Narumi-san? What are—"

"Shh... watch the storm," he interrupted.

White flashes exploded on the horizon as the storm died out. It was like a dozen people were flashing cameras at them. Subconsciously, Hiyono scooted closer to Ayumu.

The two sat silently subconsciously enjoying the others company as the watched the storm. Twenty minutes later, the thunder gave off one more rumble before disappearing for good. Ayumu, content with the lack of conversation made to get up but soon realized that there was a rather evident amount of weight leaning against his side.

Turning his head, he saw a crown of flowing, golden hair and a pair of two eyes that were closed in peaceful slumber. Long, elegant eyelashes brushed lightly over her flushed cheeks and her mouth was slightly parted as she took quiet, deep breaths. The sight almost took Ayumu's breath away.

Looking at the illuminated clock on the microwave, he discovered it was almost four o' clock. That would explain the sudden drowsiness. Deciding that he could just leave her here—though he didn't know why—Ayumu slowly rose and gently scooped up the journalist in his arms. She was surprisingly light and he made a mental note to force her to eat more.

Having been to Hiyono's house on a few occasions, he maneuvered his way around the large couch and coffee table to her bedroom. He had never, in actuality, been inside her bedchambers before. He sighed when he opened the door to her room and took a quick overview of her decor.

Newspaper clippings, some dating back to the early '60s, where tacked to her walls, a dozen or so journals lay strewn on her desk and at least fifty books lined the bookshelves adjacent to her bed. What caught Ayumu by surprise was the screen saver on her desktop computer. A simple purple frame outlined a picture of himself and the young woman. They stood side by side, his usually smirk plaster on his face, her ginormous smile on hers. Both held the peace sign out to the photographer and the tall clock tower in the town center stood ominously behind them. Snow fell gracefully around them reminding Ayumu that the picture had been taken around Christmas three years ago.

"I didn't think we kept that picture?" he voiced quietly to himself. When Hiyono shifted slightly in his arms and buried her head in the crook of his neck, his face flushed and remembered he had to put her to bed. With one arm, he pulled back to soft blankets on her bed and slowly, (relishing for some odd reason, the feeling over next to him), placed her on the mattress before covering her once again.

"N-Narumi-san," she mumbled in her sleep. He kept his eyes on her as she cuddled into the pillows and smiled. "Arigatou."

Coming completely out of character, Ayumu leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead, whispered, "Don't make a habit out of this," and retreated out of her room to the couch were he set up a makeshift futon.

Before drifting to sleep a brief thought passed through his mind, _'What are the chances of a storm next week?'_

_-o-_

Wrote this in just one night. Can you tell? XD My dearest apologies if you didn't like this story. If enough people complain (though I'd rather you just nicely tell me XD) than I will rewrite it with a different story for the theme. I have another idea involving this particular theme but it doesn't seem very original. Please, let me know.

Thanks to all the reviewers too! You guys... 48 reviews? Hell yeah! Could you pretty please boost me to like... 55? I'll post an extra tidbit of a chapter if you lovely people can give me 55. Whatcha say? The chapter involves a somewhat naughty little Ayumu. Peak your interest?

Thanks for sticking with my guys! Have a great week and an amazing May!


	7. One Final Moment

**Title: **One Final Moment  
**Author: **Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing: **Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom: **Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme: **#29—the sound of waves  
**Rating:** PG (minor language, death)  
**Disclaimer: **All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. Inspired by Era's song "I Believe." Such a gorgeous requiem.  
**Summary: **Through the sorrow, it all felt somewhat right—to be here with him.

_Hi there. :D Will, here's numero ocho. I deeply apologize for my lateness. Forgive ne? _

_-o-_

Narumi Ayumu groggily turned over in his bed, his arm reaching out for the cellphone that annoyingly rang on his nightstand. It was almost three o' clock in the morning; who the hell would wake him up? The twenty-two year old, being slightly blinded by the light emanating from his cellular device, squinted into the dark in hopes of making out the caller ID.

"What...?" he voiced aloud.

The words, _'Yuizaki Hiyono ,'_ lit up the small screen and the detective sighed before flipping open his phone.

"You better have a good reason," he spoke mustering up the most malicious voice he could so early in the morning. When he was replied by a soft, shaking exhale, he sat up anxiously.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked. He had never shown signs of worry before. He'd always been the calm, cool, and collected one of the duo. But, for some reason, hearing her voice like that made his heartbeat quicken.

The line was quiet for awhile before she delicately spoke, "Can you meet me? At our spot?"

"I-I..." Ayumu was at a lose for words. "There Spot," as it had been so aptly named by the exuberant journalist, was a small cove nearly fifteen miles from both their residences. They had found it together on the night of graduation.

It was a mere forty feet of sand in either direction, hidden by massive cliffs of rock. The view of the ocean was breathtaking, especially at night. Dunes scattered the region—the occasional tuff of grass on the tops. It was secluded and peaceful, allowing the pair to think without being distracted. Soon, they found themselves going to the cove in their times of troubles; when silence was necessary. Once, on a vary rare occasion, each would find themselves there without the other's knowledge and the two would sit in companionable tranquility.

However, neither of them had ever asked the other to meet them there.

"Narumi-san?" Hiyono asked shyly.

"Um... sure. I'll be there in ten minutes." With that, the auburn-haired man hung up and sat on the edge of his bed. Tiredly, Ayumu placed his head in his hands and let out a particularly loud sigh. After pulling on a pair of khakis and a black t-shirt, the detective grabbed his keys and was out the door.

_-o-_

Hiyono pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and continued her way down the sidewalk towards the cove. She spotted a burgundy pickup truck and smiled.

An enormously full moon was out and it's light bathed the stretch of beach in an ethereal glow, illuminating even the crashing waves. As each crest broke against the ample shoreline, a multitude of showering crystals would burst into the crisp air.

Finding the small, picket fence, the journalist jumped it only to regret the movement seconds later. A flame grew in her chest, constricting her lungs and halting her breath. The caramel-haired woman fell to the ground clutching her heart in hopes of easing the pain. Within a minute or two, the asphyxiation ceased and Hiyono was able to stand upright again. She brushed a few grains of sand from her white tank-top and walked to the narrow pathway that wound its way through a moderate cliff and into the cove.

Just as she had hoped, Ayumu was there, leaning against the edge of one rock wall as if hardly aware of her presence. She watched him warily. His head was turned away from her—most likely taking in the view of glistening ocean. A soft breeze swept his auburn hair around his face and the normal signs of stress were absent from his features.

"N-Narumi-san," she called out to him albeit, rather quietly. His head turned to face her and his brows furrowed at the expression on her face.

Her normally vibrant eyes were dulling; small bags had formed under each of them. Her caramel colored hair was losing its sheen and the usual flush was gone from her cheeks. The journalist's lips were parted, haggard puffs of breath omitting from her body. She looked as if she hadn't sleep in a couple of weeks and that alone worried the detective more.

"Hey..." he greeted in return. His mind screamed at him to ask her what was bothering her and his heart yelled, telling him to go to her. Just as feet were about to move, Hiyono held her hand out in a motion to stop. Ayumu obliged but continued, "What's wrong?"

The honey-eyed woman shook her head, her ponytail swishing along with the movements of her head. They stood, for what felt like an eternity, the only sound being the rhythmic pounding of the waves against the coastline. It was a calming, soothing sound and its continuous cadenced palpitation almost had Hiyono falling asleep.

"I needed to speak to you, Narumi-san," she stated, the shy, slightly worried look disappearing and being replace by one of determination. Her eyes were hard and steely, a serious countenance upon her typically soft face.

"Talk then," he shot back hesitantly.

Gesturing to the ground in front of her, Hiyono spoke, "Sit... please?" The auburn-haired man consented and sat, folding his legs beneath him.

"Obviously," she began, "Narumi-san wants to know why he's hear, ne?"

"Of course," he replied.

Hiyono sat next to him, their shoulders slightly touching, as the two gazed into the amicable night. After a few moments of silence, the journalist took a deep breath, turned to face the detective, and gently placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Quickly, she pulled away after realizing what she had done. Ayumu, however, only tilted his head to watch a blush immediately bloom on her pale features. He inwardly smiled but did not press the situation.

"Gomen, Narumi-san," she apologized.

Surprisingly, he answered, "No worries," and continued to watch the moon. Hiyono's eyes widened at his response but knew that little time was left.

"Narumi-san, you must have been noticing..."

"Yes, you've been looking weaker lately," he cut her off.

"Ah..." How did he know? How could he have known? _'I thought I'd been hiding it so well.'_

"You never were a good liar you know," he commented as his chocolate-eyes watched her intently.

"G-Gomen, Narumi-san."

Fully twisting his body, Ayumu gripped her shoulders and lightly shook her, "Enough with the apologizes. You have nothing to be sorry for," he reprimanded.

The honey-eyed woman allowed her gaze to drop and stare mindlessly at a small hermit-crab that meandered its way pass the two. Yet again, both young adults were left silent, nothing but the beating of the waves against the coast to fill in as meaningless background noise.

Hooking a finger under Hiyono's chin, the detective smiled sadly and asked, "What are you not telling me? As soon as I find you, you usually can't wait to talk my ear off."

A small giggle almost erupted from the woman's lips but she stopped herself and looked warily up at her friend. No, she didn't see him as a _friend_. She saw him as much more but, deep down, she knew that her feelings could never be reciprocated.

"I-I..." she stuttered. Finally gaining courage, she muttered, "I'm leaving."

"Oh?" He sounded surprised. Maybe he hadn't fully understood. "To where?"

"Ne, Narumi-san?" she asked, loosening her way out of his grip and shifting away. "What would you do if I left?"

"Left? I'm not sure I understand," he replied honestly.

"I'll be leaving very soon, Narumi-san. And... and I'm afraid I won't be coming back." There—she said it. Couldn't she just leave now?

"Not coming back...?" Ayumu was fully worried now. Was she planning on leaving him to go to America? Was she in love with someone else? Had he waited too long?

"It's a long and complicated story. One which I won't bore you with. The details are tiny and unnecessary so I won't go into them. Narumi-san, I haven't much longer in this world."

Fear took hold of the detective's heart at her final statement. _'Not long... in this world? What does she mean by that?'_

"Ano... a long time ago, shortly after I was born, I was diagnosed with a weak heart but soon it morphed into atherosclerotic heart disease. The doctors told my mother that I wouldn't be allowed to perform any strenuous activities. They said it was only a matter of time before my heart would no longer be able to pump blood to the rest of my body." Her breaths were becoming shorter with each sentence and the chocolate-eyed man abruptly stood up.

"You can't be serious!" he cried his heartbeat quickening and his chest constricting, "You expect me to believe that you're going to _die _on me!? What kind of nonsense is this?"

"Narumi-san, please," she begged, also rising. Taking a step forward, she tried to reach out to the auburn-haired man only to watch him take a hesitant step back.

"Is this a joke? Is Asazuki-san here too? Come out, you bastard!" he called.

"Narumi-san!"

"No. I won't accept this; not from you," he bit.

"Please, let me explain," she pleaded. Hiyono could see the resolve in Ayumu breaking down. His eyes were less frantic and the strain evident in his forehead was lessening. Several more moments passed and Hiyono knew that she had maybe another hour or two to get everything off her chest. Her knees were weakening and it was becoming harder to breathe.

Sensing the pain in everyone one of the journalist's exhales, Ayumu tried to cool his frazzled nerves. He knew that it was very unlike him to have such an outburst but the news... it was too much for him. All of a sudden; why now?

"Arigatou," she mumbled when the detective's head lowered and his eyes closed.

"W-Why...?" he asked feeling pathetic. Usually he was the strong one; always capable of understanding—using logic. Yet now, when Hiyono needed him the most, he was spazzing out and leaving her to fend for herself.

"I wanted to tell Narumi-san. For so long I wanted to rid myself of this knowledge. I wished for me to somehow lose my memory and live normally, without care. Kind of like Takeuchi-chan does; or Asazuki-kun."

"Why didn't you then? I... you know you could of told me anything, idiot," he said, a hint of optimism coming in his voice.

"I know, Narumi-san but I didn't want to burden you with my own faults."

Without warning, the chocolate-eyed man stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders comfortingly. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms hoping to sooth not only her, but himself as well.

"Stupid, why would you ever think you would _burden_ me? I've never thought of you like that so please, don't talk like that," Ayumu spoke, his voice shaking in a very un-Ayumu-like way. Still, he couldn't keep the concern from his voice.

"Gomen... Narumi-san." Hiyono could feel the strength dissolving from her body and she began to feel faint. Her hands came up between her and Ayumu and rested against his chest while the later of the two cradled her as best as he could.

The moon had shifted positions and was sluggishly making its way to the horizon where it would soon disappear from sight. The crests remained in their unceasing motions—back and forth, against the rocks. The placative sound comforted the two young adults as the watched the setting moon.

With every passing minute, the caramel-haired girl could feel will slip through her fingers. Her eyes began to droop and, Ayumu noticing this, gently laid her down atop the sand, her head resting lightly against his thighs. From what Hiyono had said, this had been a constant illness that plagued her. He guessed that it had all finally led up to this; her final moments. Tenderly, the detective pulled caramel colored hair from its restraints and watched, fascinated as it cascaded down her sides and over his lap.

"N-Narumi-san...?"

"Shh," he whispered, "Please, don't speak."

"But, I have so much I want to t-tell Narumi-san. So much..." she advocated. She had bottled up too much lately and if she didn't get a chance to say it all, she was afraid she might burst.

"Not now," he entreated.

"Then when Narumi-san? When will I ever get this chance again?" Her voice broke as a few strangled tears spilled down her cheeks.

Ayumu watched, wide-eyed at the young woman below him. She was right; he knew that much. "Fine," he complied.

"Arigatou. I-I just wanted Narumi-san to know how I felt." Gaining more courage as she went, her voice rose a tad in volume, "I…"

"Continue," Ayumu urged. He wanted, no _needed_, to hear the end. How did she feel? He delicately brushed the several tears from her face with the pad of his thumb.

"Narumi-san, I've wanted to say it for s-so long. B-But I never felt like it was the right t-time. Ano, now my time is limited so: I l-love Narumi-san," she finished, closing her eyes incase of rejection. She knew, without a doubt, that if she witnessed his refusal, she wouldn't be able to take it.

Ayumu lips parted in a barely audible gasp at her words. _'Love? She _loves_ me?'_

"Go-Gomen," she hastily sputtered. Suddenly, without warning, the face above her quickly descended and her eyes slipped closed. Her body felt numb and, almost thinking she had left, she was surprised to feel the soft pressure of his mouth on hers. It was gently, caring, and it nearly broke her heart, (though she was sure that hardly mattered anymore.)

Chocolate-eyes closed as he enjoyed the simple sensation. He had never been one for intimate contact but with her, it was a completely different matter. The kiss was effortless—there was hardly, if any actual lip motion and there was definitely no other appendages involved. Seconds passed and soon, both the detective and journalist pulled apart to gauge the other's reaction.

It was the impeccable blush covering Hiyono's cheeks that took his breath away. A couple of tears fell from both young adults and Ayumu bent down to not only capture the journalist's lips in his again, but also to wrap his arms semi-awkwardly around her shoulders.

After parting for a second time, Ayumu slightly chuckled and asked, "So, I assume you know my feelings?"

"H-Hai, Narumi-san," Hiyono replied sleepily.

By now, the vibrant moon had hidden behind the ocean's purview and a lurid, zealous sun was taking the luna's place sending warm rays onto the duo. Hiyono's breaths were almost undetectable and her grip on Ayumu's hand was lighting.

"Ne, Narumi-san? Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll move on. You will find s-someone else and be in l-love again." It hurt to think of Ayumu loving anyone else but she knew it would be selfish to ask any less of him.

"I..."

"Promise me," she repeated, this time more definative.

Sighing, the auburn-haired man squeezed the journalist's hand tighter and nodded, "Alright then."

"One more thing?"

"Sure."

Shakily inhaling once more, Hiyono asked, "Say it, please?"

Knowing fully well what she was talking about, Ayumu complied, "I love you." Then, as an afterthought, he muttered, "Hiyono."

Honey-eyes widened at hearing her name. A small smile crept over her face and she closed her eyes again.

The two sat in companionable silence until the sun had fully risen. Looking down at the slumbering woman, Ayumu touched her cheek affectionately and whispered, "Hiyono."

When the woman didn't stir, sorrow and terror pulled at his heart. Slightly louder, he repeated, "Hiyono."

Nothing.

Several tears pushed past his thick lashes and landed on the face of the caramel-haired woman who laid motionless on his lap.

"Hey," he said, shaking her shoulders.

Still nothing.

Ducking his head, he gently placed it in the crook of her neck and inhaled the familiar scent of lilies. It was a comforting smell but even this wasn't enough for the detective.

Broken down, he quietly cried himself to sleep. With all the commotion, the unveiling of what seemed to be lost feelings, Ayumu's nerves had become shot and the hypnotic sound of the waves crashing and breaking sent him into a state of drowsiness.

_-o-_

Madoka and Kyotaka searched for the two missing, young adults for several hours before finding Ayumu's burgundy truck parked by the beach. After following the two sets of footsteps past the narrow entryway, Madoka let out a strangled gasp and placed a hand over her mouth.

There, about thirty feet from the married couple, sat the two they were looking for.

Kyotaka's brother was resting against a wall, arms wrapped around the woman's shoulders. What looked like trails of tears shimmered in the now risen sun. Madoka could see the rise and falling of her brother-in-law's chest, but that simple movement was not apparent in the journalist.

"Kyotaka-kun...?" Madoka began.

Shaking his head, the older Narumi placed his hands on either side of his wife's shoulders and guided her out of the cove.

"It's best we don't wake him. Let them have one final moment."

_-o-_

Phew... almost seven and a half pages. I do deeply apologize for my absence. I really don't have an excuse besides what you readers already know so once again, gomen nasai. :D This was one of the longs _Kisses_ I haven't written in while—I hope you enjoyed it. It was written in a couple of hours so if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, please feel free to point them out. Reviews are welcomed. I felt very sad writing this and somehow, I hope the emotion is conveyed.

You guys... 68 reviews!? I do not deserve you.

nanamisakurachan: Thank you very much for your kind review.

xoxoBlackCatxoxo: I'm happy you enjoyed it. I always appreciate when the readers are fully content with the story.

twilight0331: Sorry for the grammatical errors in that last one. I'm currently without beta and I sometimes don't always catch everything. Please feel free to tell me if any more become apparent. Thanks a lot for your kindess!

LINA1437: No worries. The "Naughty Ayumu" _Kiss_ will be up shortly. It's my first time writing him as such and I want to make sure it's near perfect.

MimiMichie: Thank you! :D Here is your update.

SnowCharms: I am most pleased. I've been trying for different subtleties and I'm glad you liked the last one. If I'm not mistaken, this is the first one where they admit outwardly and verbally to their feelings. Please, tell me what you think.

CrescentLight: Thank you for your kindness. Yes, osteosarcoma can be a pain in the toocus but you can't really control it. Ah, a beta!! I would be honored if your spectacular eyes would look over these for me. You'd have to become accustomed to my usual lateness but I would greatly appreciate it. :DD

4thFromTheFurnace: Ciao! It's been a long time, ne? I read your next chapter and a review will follow shortly. C: Thank you so much Cheese. I love your reviews; they always make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks for the props on the creativity. I just calls 'em as I sees them. Hope you enjoyed.

ConfusedJelly: Thanks. AP testing was good—got me a 4 so I'm quite pleased. I can't seem to say thank you enough. :3 I'm glad you enjoy my writing style. I've been working on it so here's to it not sucking. XD

Suuki-chan: Really, a W.O.W? Thanks soo much. C: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

big dreamer girl: Thanks for the good wishes. I take them all to heart. I know this is super, _duper_ late but I hope you like it none the less.

sasukesgirl89: Okie dokie. :D Ask and ye shall receive. No rewrites. When this is all done, (whenever that may be ;;) I will probably add that _Kiss_ too, just for kicks. Thank you.

Sony89: Arigatou. C:

satomika: Yes "Naughty Ayumu" will be peaking quite a few interests. :3 I'll get it up when I feel it's good enough. Hey, here's your expression of undying love, ne? Hope you enjoyed it. P.S. I've got quite the intriguing _Kiss_ in the works for you. :D


	8. Not Quite Number One

**Title:** Not Quite Number One  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #10—#10  
**Rating:** PG-ish?( Depends on what you see as "bad language")  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I alleged no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint.  
**Summary:** It was only number, right?

_Hehe, I'm just bursting with the sudden flow of ideas. (: Huzzah! For notes, Ayumu and Hiyono are in their late-twenties, early-thirties._

_-o-_

With a huff of absolute disdain, he threw the newspaper down. The nerve of those damn reporters! Honestly, who did they think they were?

"They need to get their goddamn facts straight," a gruff voice grumbled. The annoyance in the tone was evident and a pair of caramel-eyes watched, gauging his attitude before approaching the irritated man, two petite hands coming down to massage his shoulders. Contradictory to what she had been expecting, the owner of said shoulders did not push her away, rather, he sighed heavily and leaned into her touch.

A rich humming noise resounded from deep within the man's chest as the woman behind him smiled contently at her husband's changed mood. She always thought that if she didn't going into writing that she should have been a masseuse. Several minutes passed and the small home remained silent, with the exception of a rather obese cat that was mewling, hoping to gain attention. Its green eyes were almost glaring at the fair-haired woman in a "take your hands off him" scowl; she stuck her tongue out at the feline and continued her kneading. When the cat persisted in its stare-off, the woman hissed at the animal and muttered, "Mou, get lost Kiku."

This seemed to break the spell that the two had been under—the auburn-haired man turned around, his dark eyes gazing at the woman behind him. She smiled softly and he nodded. It appeared that not long after their marriage, the louder of the two had calmed down, albeit, a _slight_ adjustment but a necessary one all the same.

"Ne, what's the matter?" she asked concernedly. It wasn't often that her husband became angered but when he did, watch out. He'd been working on his stress control so this outburst wasn't as bad as previous episodes.

His jaw clenched though he inhaled deeply and then motioned for his wife to sit by him. She did so and soon, two slim legs were propped over his lap and thighs. Her long, silky hair was free from the usual bun she put it in; the strands cascaded down her back and arms. To him, she seemed much older and mature looking (an appearance that she strived to have) when her hair was pulled back so it was bizarre to see her with it down. She had grown accustomed to having to give the impression of professionalism with her writing career rising as fast as it was. Narumi Hiyono was a name that women and teen girls throughout Japan knew. Her series of romance novels were number one in the country and her first autobiography was in the top five most read memoirs.

So when she saw the headline that read "Top Ten Crime Solvers," she had an inkling of where the conversation was headed. She kept quite, however.

"It's just that..." his voice died off. Hiyono gestured to the paper and when he nodded, she picked up the article and allowed her eyes to roam the cover. After a few moments, a large grin fought to spread over her face. She snorted in a very un-lady-like fashion only to hid her face into her spouse's neck.

He grimaced at her laughter and felt her body shake in mirth. Hot breath whispered over the juncture of his neck adding to his embracement.

"It's not _that_ funny," he poignantly stated. Really, there was nothing humorous about the situation. He was pissed, dammit.

"Oh yes, yes it is," came her muffled reply. It was hard to decipher her next sentence as she dug her face further into him. She giggled uncontrollably letting the newspaper fall to the floor where Kiku batted it in passive amusement. Even with his agitation, Narumi Ayumu felt a small grin pull at his lips—he refused to acknowledge it.

"Ayumu-kun, really?" She had finally pried her face away and wiped at nonexistent tears. Her cheeks were flushed from her sudden outburst and, in all truth, the dark-haired man had never seen his wife look so beautiful (aside from their wedding day, of course).

"_I_ think so. Do you truly think I'm _that_ bad?" he asked.

"Ano, Ayumu-kun, why do you believe what they write?" She never liked the media; they always blew everything out of proportion.

"They've been kind to you, haven't they?"

"Pft, is _this _what it's about? Dear, I think you are looking at the wrong source." She felt like bopping her husband over the head. He was constantly radiating a "suave and smooth" demeanor—no one would think that _the_ Narumi Ayumu was self-conscious.

"The wrong... source?" Finally, she did whap his noggin. He blurted out a "Hey!" and Kiku immediately ran off.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Honestly, you are _so _dense. It's always said that you are so intelligent yet, my goodness, you are so thick-headed," Hiyono sputtered between laughs.

"I—"

The fair-haired woman snorted again and promptly silenced his mouth. After the initial shock, he began to move his lips against hers. It wasn't long before her arms wound themselves around his neck and his had found their way through her golden tresses. When they broke apart, he was staring at her with a quizzical expression.

"Who cares what they say," she began. She shook her head in amazement and continued, "So what?" In an overly-cheesy voice, she added, "You'll always be my number one."

Her caramel-eyes looked at the article on the floor once more.

_**Top Ten Crime Solvers:  
**__They solve crimes, help our citizens, and keep the bad guys at bay. Here's the list of the top ten detectives in Japan:_

_..._

_#10 — Narumi Ayumu. Though he's an attentive and all around astounding detective, his introvert behavior and cold-shoulder attitude keep many police chiefs shaking in their boots. Maybe open up more, Narumi-san? _

With that, she exhaled loudly and swiftly kissed him again. Though she was engrossed in lifting her husband's spirits, her frustrated spouse only had one thought on his mind:

'_Damn that Kudo Shinichi!'_

_-o-_

Tada! (: Did you like it? I hope so :p Ringraziatta. Thanks


	9. Regretful Optimism

**Title:** Regretful Optimism  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:** Ayumu Narumi/Hiyono Yuizaki  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #8—our own world  
**Rating:** PG-13 (minor language, suggestive themes, minor violence, death/suicide)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I alleged no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. (Slight warning: This story could be considered AU as the Blade Children will be in existence but not how we know them. However, this is still in the same time period with all of the same characters. There is only some minor detail changing.)  
**Summary:** We knew it couldn't last but it didn't matter—we loved for today.

_Howdy! So, as I've stated, this story could be looked at as AU. I'm unsure if 30 Kisses on LJ allows AUs so I'm just winging it. Please enjoy and let me know your _true_ thoughts. Es muy importante. Grazi. C:_

_- There are more inspirations to this story and the disclaimers involving said inspirer-ors are at the bottom.  
**Edit: **Yes! Numero 9!_

_-o-_

He was probably the only man I could've ever loved with such strength. It was all my fault.

_Underneath the chandelier's light,  
__You broke the rules and took my night._

His parties were always so extravagant. I never truly understood why someone would want to throw such boisterous celebrations. But I was his daughter so I guess my opinion didn't really matter to him. It was at times like these that I was reminded of kaa-san and the words she told me often before she passed away:

'_Just smile and be a good hostess.'_

Sure, whatever you wish, kaa-san. Otou-san always held such illustrious festivities. Even the smallest reason to celebrate called for an immaculate party. I, personally, never liked to be in the spotlight but when you were Yuizaki Reiko's only daughter, you were frequently shoved onto a pedestal where others would "ooh" and "ahh" at you over the most minuscule details. Let's just say, that at nineteen, it got old very fast. These parties also required constant cheerfulness on an attendee's part. "Wear a smile or get out," was otou-san's motto when it came to the subject of a celebratory atmosphere. Even children as young as three were told to not shed a tear.

"Children should be seen, not heard." Another favored mantra of otou-san.

I quickly bored of watching everyone in the room pull on a falsified facade in order to please Yuizaki Reiko, famous writer. So when I saw him, I was most definitely intrigued.

_Our parents said it was impossible,  
__To feel love this young was inconceivable._

On one particular night, otou-san stated that he would be throwing a victory celebration. His newest book became the most popular piece of literature in the entire country. I was so happy for otou-san and his accomplishments. I could only have wished that kaa-san was here to see how far he had come.

That night, I sat in my room, fully dressed and ready to head downstairs. As I finished fastening part of my caramel-colored hair back, I overheard otou-san talking to someone on the phone. He spoke with a gruff tone and I knew that he was greatly angered by whoever he was talking to. I was only able to hear snippets of the conversation but I did hear a familiar name: Narumi.

_The moon above, the starry sky,  
__We couldn't have imagined a better time.  
__It all created the opportune moment._

Hours later, I was wedged between two overly-chatty women who were bent on commenting me for the rest of the night. I only smiled at them kindly though I never heard a single word they said. It was when a warm breeze whispered through the room that I looked up and noticed the two, grand, double doors which had been opened to accommodate for the overly-muggy, August night. The scent of the irises outside floated in on the wind and welcomed me to the flower garden.

Muttering a quick excuse, I slipped between the crowd, coming to a stop as I took in the sight. Kaa-san had constructed the garden years ago and with the recent heat, the entire collection of floras blossomed. It was the striking view of kaa-san's French irises that drew my attention. I strolled over to the small patch of flowers and plucked a plumb-colored specimen, inhaling the peculiar perfume.

Suddenly, the scuffling sound of another alerted me and quickly, I turned to see that, in fact, someone else had joined me. With a brief once-over, I realized it was him—the one I dubbed Mr. Moody-Broody-Man; the one who had refused to smile for otou-san. Just as I was about to comment on his lack of necessary happiness, an unexpected blush came over my face and I found myself unable to say anything.

Aw, crap.

_We were like Romeo and Juliet,  
__We knew we were in love as soon as we met._

The funniest part of the whole confrontation had to be that fact that even Mr. Moody-Broody-Man seemed to flush. Yes, the most stoic-looking guy in the house, (probably even in _all_ of Japan), was at a loss of words. Promptly, I stood, brushed off any dirt that might have accumulated on my dress, and, on instinct, held out my hand. However, I had forgotten that in the hand I had just jutted out, a delicate iris was being held. Thankfully, the auburn-haired man took the flower with a gentle smile.

"A-Ano... I'm Yuizaki H-Hiyono," I breathed. Wow, I felt like such an imbecile. Well done.

Keeping the flower in his other hand, the man took my own and shook it lightly adding, "Narumi Ayumu."

Narumi—that's where I had heard the name before.

As much as otou-san hated it, I had deep obsession for mysteries and detectives. Since kaa-san's murder, otou-san forbade any member of the local law enforcement near our home. He said that the government had become corrupt and no one who worked with them could be trusted. The Narumi family members were very prominent in the police force. Narumi Kiyotaka was a big name in crime solving. He had cracked one of the most difficult cases in Japan's history.

The case of the Blade Children had been ongoing for over five years. I couldn't remember at the moment what the details were but I knew that it had something to do with a cult of some sort that had been recruiting children from all over the world. Kiyotaka-san had a younger brother though I never learned his name.

'_This must be him,' _I thought.

For the next few moments, we continued to stare at one another. I took in his unkempt, auburn hair and burning, chocolate-colored eyes. His lithe form was shadowed in the moonlight and, as I stood there, I knew that I had never seen anything as beautiful before in my entire life. He approached me as if to ask me something but as soon as he was within half a foot of me, otou-san came barging out of the house.

"You! What do you think you're doing here? Identify yourself," he demanded. My new acquaintance watched in semi-fascination—otou-san was quite the humorously angry man. His golden eyes looked crazed while his graying hair was beginning to become mussed up.

"Gomen. I'm Narumi Ayumu," the younger man replied.

"Narumi!?" Otou-san asked enraged. Darn it. If Narumi-san was smart, he would have given a false name. When I had made the connection between his name and occupation, I should have told him to leave. If otou-san got annoyed with just the mere mention of a police officer, I couldn't imagine how infuriated he would become when he saw the same man in person.

"O-Otou-san. Please, Narumi-san was just leave. Right, Narumi-san?" I turned to watch him with wary eyes. I was completely engrossed with his safety.

"Hai, Yuizaki-chan, I was. I apologize Yuizaki-san," Narumi-san bowed before brushing past me to the large gates that enclosed our home.

"You," otou-san pointed at me, "in the house now. We'll talk later." He was furious. I winced when his voice carried high enough for our guests to hear him. This was going to be quite the embarrassing night.

_Knowing our fate, we sealed it away,  
__The knowledge we kept was enough to sustain._

Again I was faced with my solitariness. Otou-san had yelled at me for a good twenty minutes before he finally sighed, "I'm not sure what to do with you," and left. I pulled out one of my many journals, opened up to crisp page, and wrote about today's adventures.

It was when I changed from my dress into some fresh jammies (aka pajamas), that I found a small card. On it was Narumi-san's name and the title: P.I., Tokyo Police. I smiled at it knowing fully well were I was heading to tomorrow. 

_We held onto the world for as far as it went,  
__The obstacles we passed with the time that we spent._

The next morning, I was silently standing in front of the police department. I told otou-san that I was heading out for some new stationary. He seemed pleased that I might be taking up writing.

I swiftly walked up the stairs and through the revolving doors. Suddenly, I found myself thrust into a world of whizzing people who seemed too absorbed in their work to notice me. I saw an older looking man sitting at a desk, his ear glued to the telephone that was resting in the crook of his neck as he jotted something down. I waited for him to finish before I spoke up.

"Excuse me..."

"Hai," he replied looking at me as if trying to place me.

"I'm Yuizaki Hiyono," at this, I noticed the recognition appear in his eyes. Not waiting for him to say anything, I persisted, "I'm looking for Narumi Ayumu."

"Ah. Ayumu-san? You his girl or something?" he smiled lecherously, leaning over the desk to get a better view of me. I took a step back and nodded my head.

"Girlfriend then?"

"Ah, no! I m-mean, I was l-looking for Narumi-san," I tried to correct myself. The strange-looking man stood up from his seat and walked around to the front of his desk. As he was about to reach his hand out, someone shouted.

"Uniida!" I quickly jumped back and saw Narumi-san approach us.

"Aw, Narumi-san..." he whined. "You're absolutely no fun."

"Get lost," Narumi-san grabbed my hand and lead me away. When we were out of earshot, he pulled me closer and whispered, "Gomen, Yuizaki-chan. I didn't know he would act like that."

"It's o-okay," I stuttered. Having him this close to me made my stomach feel nauseous, but not in a bad way.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked kindly, his eyes shining with gentleness though I could see the nervousness behind them. It seemed as if Narumi-san was new to this whole love thing too.

"I-I just came to see you and apologize for otou-san's behavior. It was uncalled for," I hastily spoke. I didn't want Narumi-san to get the wrong idea about my family.

"It's alright," he muttered. I could clearly see a powdering of pink on his cheeks.

_We tried our hardest to defy the odds,  
__We knew it was a long shot,  
__We could care less._

Over the next few weeks, we grew closer. We kept quite about our love (if you could call it that), and only saw each other on the rare occasion. Often, Narumi-san would send me a letter or, on the scarce days, when I new otou-san wouldn't be home, I would call him. It was hard for us to go out in public due to the fact that everyone who was friends with my otou-san was told to keep a sharp eye and report back if they saw any "funny business." Even stopping by the police station was risky; otou-san had spies everywhere.

I knew that otou-san was frustrated by the police but that didn't mean that _everyone_ who worked with the law enforcement was bad. Narumi-san was a prime example.

Of course, those tiny details hardly mattered to otou-san.

_To the end we vowed ourselves,  
__If not today, then someday,  
__Someday, or eternity._

"Narumi-san?" I asked one afternoon. We were curled up in his bed, the window adjacent to use open though the curtains were drawn closed.

"Hn." I learned quickly that this was his common answer to things when he wasn't fully awake.

"We'll stay together right?" I shyly murmured. Talking about love and things relating to love often made my heart hammer at an unhuman rate. Narumi-san sat up and turned to look at me. His eyes were steely with determination. Without warning, he swooped down and captured my lips with his. Narumi-san's kisses always had a way of making me feel like I was the only girl in the world.

Slowly, he lowered himself over me, both of his hands beside my head. My face felt like it was on fire and, feeling a small surge of courage, I placed my palms on either side of his face to caress his cheekbones. Though the kiss was innocent, there were sensual undertones in the way his lips moved against mine. Soon my head was spinning, the heat from outside not helping the situation.

When he pulled away, our ragged breaths mingled and I could see I wasn't the only one affected by the touch. His tan cheeks were dusted with a deep, red rouge and I giggled, touching them with the tips of my fingers. As I traced his features I heard him say, "Does that answer your question, you silly girl?"

_We thought we were being careful,  
__Even in our recklessness, we were wary._

Narumi-san talked of marriage sometimes. I told him that I would love to be his wife but we had our safety to worry about. It was admirable; the amount of courage Narumi-san had. I was always timid—using my otou-san as an excuse. I guess timid was the wrong word. No, there was a time when I was loud and carefree. But then kaa-san died and otou-san became harsher. When he started to yell more, I think I became more introverted.

But Narumi-san... Sweet, sweet Narumi-san. Through his nervousness, he always talked about bettering our lives. I was afraid to stand up to otou-san but Narumi-san said he'd even fight my otou-san if that meant he'd be able to publically declare his love for me. (I blushed whenever he said things like this.)

I should've said something. I should've seen it coming.

_But we couldn't stay,  
__Because every tragic love story eventually ends this way._

Narumi-san and I were planning on telling otou-san about ourselves. We had the whole day prepared down to the minute. That night, I "invited" Narumi-san over for dinner. I told otou-san that in order to get proper closure over kaa-san's death, he should get to know someone on the police force. Narumi-san, I felt, would be a good transition. Otou-san was semi-suspicious but allowed it anyway.

The night progressed and I felt that things were going well. It was probably five or six minutes before we were about to say something that otou-san became cautious and finally jumped to his conclusion.

"I know about you," he declared after Kisana, one of our maids, had removed the plates from dinner.

"O-Otou-san?"

"More specifically, I know about _you_ Narumi," otou-san spat, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice.

"Yuizaki-san, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Narumi-san tried to reason with him. When my otou-san became angry, he often became deranged.

"I'm sure you do."

"Otou-san please..." I whispered. This was _not_ how it was supposed to happen.

"You're going to take my Hiyo-Hiyo away from me. I know you are so don't lie!" he screamed. At this, Narumi-san rose from his seat and placed both his hands up in a move of surrender.

"Okay, Yuizaki-san," he said as he backed away from the table. Though it broke my heart to see this happen, I knew it was for the best. We knew we wouldn't last no matter how hard we tried. Even though I knew Narumi-san did truly love me, I wouldn't allow him to get hurt because of my feelings.

Just when Narumi-san turned his back to leave, otou-san got up and pulled a handgun from the back of his pants. "I always knew you were a damned coward. I hope you burn in hell!" He pointed it squarely at Narumi-san. The next few moments will always play in my mind. I jumped up screaming, Narumi-san turned to see what the problem was, and otou-san fired one shot. I remember screaming so loud, it felt like my throat was being eaten away.

Narumi-san fell to the floor and I watched helplessly as his coughed, small traces of blood seeping from his mouth with each breath.

"Narumi-san!" I rushed to his side, tears burning trails down my face. The pain I felt in my heart was unbearable; and yet, when I heard him speak, the pain doubled.

"Yuizaki-chan," he whispered, the remnants of a smile on his face

"Please, Narumi-san," I sobbed, "please don't go."

"G-Gomen." I quickly pulled his head into my lap and stroked his auburn-hair hoping to calm my frazzled nerves.

"J-Just know, Yui... zaki-chan. I-I will always l-love you. For eter... nity," he breathed. I could only nod numbly. Within seconds, his eyes closed and I knew he was gone.

Otou-san... that sick bastard actually looked pleased with himself. I could feel the years of fury built up finally become unbottled. Ever since kaa-san's death, otou-san had become crazed. It was time I ended it. I gently placed Narumi-san's head on the ground and looked up at my frenzied, maniacal otou-san. Screaming, I jumped from my position on the floor and dug my nails into his arms. He shouted back at me but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. The only sound I could hear was the intense beating of my own heart. Wrestling with him, I reached for the gun and, when I couldn't grab it firmly, I bit into his arm. With a hiss he released the gun and I made a mad-grab for it.

Finally, the gun as in my possession. I held it, my hands shaking as I took in what years of paranoia and corruption had done to him: a demon—a wildly lost soul. With all the boldness I could muster, I pulled the trigger and watched in fascinated horror, a sight that I couldn't put in to discernable words. In moments, he crumbled into a heap on the floor. I sighed, my nerves cooling slightly.

I viewed the carnage that had taken place. To think, only six months ago, I had met my one true love and thought we'd be together for eternity. Now, the man I loved so much was dead at the hands of my otou-san and in turn, I had killed otou-san myself. I was no worse than he was.

After eyeing a pad of paper on the table, I snatched a pen from a jar on a desk in the other corner. As I wrote, I could hear a few of the maids yelling for one another. They were drawing close by the time I signed my name. My chest was cold, deadened and my soul unfeeling.

Cocking the gun one last time, I felt the cool sensation of metal against my temple. I let out one staggering breath, smiled at Narumi-san, and pulled back on the trigger.

_We tried and yet,  
__We knew every tragic love story eventually ends this way._

_-o-_

So... um, I apologize? No, actually I don't. :D I know I wrote a tragedy but I felt like writing one more. The lyrics in this story belong to me and my band, Chasing Eternity. (Shameless advertisement.) Our band will be putting the song entitled "Tragic Love Story" on our myspace: .com/ChasingEternity eventually. XD This is my first "really sad" tragedy in which a suicide was involved and I know that the characters are so OOC it's ridiculous but I wanted to try and think outside of the box and in order for that to happen, I needed to take the characters with me. Keep in mind, this is also inspired by William Shakespear's play _Romeo and Juliet_ and the anime RomeoxJuliet.

**Just for reference:** I do not own the play _Romeo and Juliet_ nor do I own the anime RomeoxJuliet. I do, in all actuality, own the song "Tragic Love Story" and the band Chasing Eternity. If you wish to use the lyrics of this song or any other song owned by Chasing Eternity, you only need to ask. Thanks.

Thanks for all your patronage. I appreciate every review given. Thank you, thank you, thank you for staying with me for so long. Words cannot describe my gratitude. I only hope that these stories are to your liking. If you have any requests, please feel free to PM me or send me an e-mail. Heck even in a review. Anyhow, thanks again guys.

Peace.


	10. Stay

**Title:** Stay  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #24—good night  
**Rating:** PG-13 (suggestive language; use your imagination)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint.  
**Summary:** Night after night, they make it through.

_Heehee, hi. (: 1/3 of the way there! Story inspired by long drives and Josh Gracin's _Stay With Me.

_-o-_

_So why don't you stay with me,  
Share all your secrets tonight.  
We can make believe,  
The morning sun never will rise.  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed,  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me._

_-o-_

The night is dark, as it should be. The stars are bright; the moon, bursting to the brim in its cream-colored light. They are there in the luminosity of the glowing orb; their hands joined, fingers intertwined.

Her caramel-eyes are clouded over with a passion no longer describable and they pierce the shrouded room, their desirable longing obvious to the young man next to her. A pink flush is powdered over once-pale cheeks and her lips are swollen; a side-effect of his rather lustful ministrations. Honey-locks, like golden silk, are draped atop cotton pillows, a halo forming round her head. He can't imagine any other time in which she looked so breathtakingly gorgeous.

To her, he's the man that steamy romance novels are made about. The stoic, mysterious shadow that, with the right cajoling, can become a crazed lover. He is quiet and reserved when need be, but when the twin doors are closed, the ice around his heart and soul melts away and, in its place, a near-scorching inferno that threatens to consume her mind, body, and soul emerges.

Being with each other is, in itself, a crime punishable by death but the thought of being alone is worth the risk. It's far much more than either of them can take but without it, they feel as if they are falling into an abyss to which neither can escape.

It is started with love and tender caresses but quickly it escalates into and power-hungry struggle for domination and all cautions are thrown to the wind. Their eyes are locked on one another; nothing sends them to the edge faster than the sounds and sights their lover emanates. Together, their wanton cries mingle well into the night.

It's over much too quickly for them but the lingering emotions are still there; the room feeling electrically charged. As they lay together, the sensation of completeness washes over them and they listen to their breath emitting in ragged puffs.

He turns and smiles; she does the same. Words of love and compassion are whispered and, as he gazes down at her, he marvels at her beauty. He knows that if it wasn't for his exhaust, he'd take her once more for extra measure.

As the sun rises, they know it's time to part ways. He has a wife and two children to return to and she, a loving boyfriend. They promised long ago to never repeat the offense, but it seems nearly impossible for them to stop. She grabs her coat and he takes it from her only to wrap it snugly round her shoulders.

As they take the elevator down, their fingers brush agaisnt one another's in an inconspicuous manner. When the doors slide open, they must pretend to have never met and she leaves first. She calls a cab and once her figure has left, he too walks casually through the lobby, takes a right (a different direction than her own) and walks to the corner where he hails a taxi of his own.

The sun is barely peaking from behind the skyline but neither of them are quite prepared to being their day. It is until next time that they wait, to once again feel alive, feel loved, truly.

They can wait though. As they say, absense makes the heart grow fonder.

_-o-_

Well, there you go! My father took the laptop to Idaho with him thus taking the three chapters I had to update. Thanks, padre. Anyways, I wrote this on my phone (yes that's right, it's not just for txting!), on the way to my cousin's birthday. I hope you enjoy. I know that it's short and is super random and beyond!OOC but I hope it will tie you over until the 20th when I'm flying to Idaho to see my dad (and more importantly), get the laptop! :DD

**Message: **I was wondering if a certain anonymous reviewer named Hiyumu-san, who declared themselves a grammar-analyst, would be interested in betaing? Please, Hiyumu-san, I would be honored.


	11. Harmony

**Title:** Harmony  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:**Ayumu Narumi/Hiyono Yuizaki  
**Fandom:**Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #6—the space between dream and reality  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:**All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I alleged no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint.  
**Summary:** Though it seemed so wrong, they were just so right.

_Hello. C: Quick note—this story is from the pov of an OC; I just created her for the story. Thanks for all the support and sticking with me! I love you guys (and gals)!_

_-o-_

Nocturne in E Flat. It is a piece that she hears often; especially on days when the heavens open and water soaks the earth below in an unrelenting manner. It's when she's walking back from volleyball practice that she hears it—soft and peaceful, melodious and lulling. The song is slow, gently caressing the senses and wrapping them in a satin blanket. Fingers are almost gliding over the ivory (and with nearly every other note, the ebony) keys. Chocolate-eyes, usually sharp and attentive, are closed to the world; he's played the piece so many times, he doesn't need to read the sheet music.

Emerald, feline-like eyes look in from the hallway, through the small window of the choral room door where he sits, at a large piano that some millionaire bought for the school in an attempt to get his delinquent son enrolled. His navy school jacket is tossed aside on top of his canvas bag, his white tee looking rumpled—just as his hair is.

She has been watching him for some time; her first crush. They met (in actuality, she saw him, did not say a word, and refused to approach him) on Student Enrollment Night—his last name Narumi, her's Naruiya. His auburn locks blended in with all the others but his eyes... they were far from normal. Before going to bed, she tried to think of what it would be like to have him look at her like he looks at the piano; with longing and an intense underlying feeling of appreciation.

So when, on this Thursday afternoon, she notices that they must be the only students left in the school, she decides this is the only chance she might have to speak to him. She's tried before, but there's another girl—this journalist. The bouncy, young woman is constantly at his side, bashing him with puppets and demanding food. Naruiya Mistsaru feels that this caramel-haired girl is too hyper for the pianist. He is suave and cool; she is exuberant and loud. Not a good match.

With minor amount of pressure, Mistsaru pushes open the soundproof door a fraction of an inch and allows her ears to absorb the sound of his playing. She sighs in content as she listens; it's just as she's always remembered it to be. She slowly lowers her gym bag to the floor and takes a slight step forward. She wants to get closer, but she doesn't want to break the trance. His eyes are closed (like always), and his lips are neither frowning nor upturned. To her, it is a state of absolute bliss. Mistsaru swallows as she flips her inky-hair over her shoulder.

It's now or never.

Suddenly, the atmosphere has changed. The light sound of the piano has quieted somewhat and the pianist's eyes are wide open. He is searching for something, almost encouraging. Then, she hears it.

It's muted at first. However, it grows and in a few moments, the hum is resonating throughout the entire room. The noise is off-key though he doesn't seem to mind; the tuneless-ness isn't horrendous by any means. When words become apparent, Mistsaru realizes that someone is singing. The vocalist sounds nervous but, with a little more support from Narumi, the girl is smiling and projecting herself further.

The song doesn't last long, but by the end, both musicians are cracking grins at one another. The girl is laughing and when she turns around, Mistsaru quickly identifies her as Yuizaki, the reporter that's always been attached to Narumi's side. And what strikes the athlete the most is that Narumi is not annoyed by the journalist's presence—in fact, he seems to enjoy it.

And though she can't help it—even if she wants to run in and scream that Narumi-san is hers and no one else's, yell out that she had the dream long before Yuizaki even met him, shout that _they_(Mistsaru and Narumi) belong together because it is _destiny_—she too finds lips pulling back in a solemn smile.

So when Yuizaki leans forward and places a light kiss on the pianist's cheek, Mistsaru knows it's time for her to leave. She understands that, though she will wish later that night it was false, they, Yuizaki and Narumi, _really do_ belong together, not because of destiny, but because they _love_ each other.

The dream that she has had for so long, the one she has every night after hearing Narumi play— the one about him meeting her, saying he's been watching her practice and admires her dedication, prompting that maybe they should get together over a home-cooked meal at his apartment—has crumbled. Reality has set in and now, the dream is only a memory; one in which her figure has been replaced by that of Yuizaki.

She swiftly grabs her bag from the floor, shuffles back in the hallway, and gingerly closes the door. It is not her place; she'll find someone else to fall in love with. It's only a matter of time.

For now, the oddball couple will continue to last: Yuizaki and Narumi, the "outsiders." The ones you would least expect to be together.

The ones she would always think of as being wrong, but oh so right.

_-o-_

(: Enjoy? I hope so. Drop a review if you have time. Grazie!


	12. The Book

**Title:** The Book  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:**Ayumu Narumi/ Hiyono Yuizaki  
**Fandom:**Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #17—kHz (kilohertz)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (minor language, suggestive language... it gets steamy folks!)  
**Disclaimer:**All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I alleged no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint.  
**Summary:** Really, it's not what you think!

_Hello!(: Here is the next fic. (Suggestions or requests? Email/PM me :D) _

_-o-_

_The muggy heat outside radiated into the tiny apartment. Though the blinds were closed, it did not save the small abode from the stifling heat. Inside, it was sweltering—nearly ninety degrees. The lack of a breeze made the sticky environment seem nearly unbearable. Even still, two people appeared to be unmoved by the high temperatures. In fact, they were quite enjoying it._

_The young male shoved his female companion into the haphazardly thrown sheets. His body weight slipped over her, pushing her further into the unkempt bed. Mouths met heatedly, teeth pulled at skin, lips caressed unforgivingly._

"_What am I going to do with you?" he huskily whispered into her ear before planting a frantic kiss on her jawbone. His eyes shone with a lustful gleam, his lips pulled up in a smile, and a deep sound resembling a purr erupted from his chest._

_The girl below him nipped at his neck; her tongue swirling around the small patch of skin. A strap of her white camisole was slowly pulled from her smooth shoulder revealing pale, flawless flesh. His hand came and cupped her cheek in a loving gesture._

_Before he could blink, his black shirt was roughly pulled from him exposing a tan, well-built chest. Brown, glazed eyes took in the man on top of her. Pleased with what she saw, she grabbed his shoulders dragging him with her and, in turn, pulling him underneath._

_Her legs straddled his thin hips as her hands flew over his newly uncovered muscles. She brought her lips down to his flat stomach planting frenzied kisses wherever she could. A struggled moan slipped passed the auburn-haired male's lips. His eyes closed in ecstasy._

_Lightning flashed illuminating the two silhouettes—dark clouds had form outside predicting the storm that had now arrived. Hail pounded against the windows showing the raw power it held. _

_Loose fitting jeans fell off a pair of slender hips and dropped to the floor with the other articles of clothing. More skin was exposed and lips immediately flew to it. Throwing the white shirt to the side, the young man began to work on the collarbone of his partner._

_A soft sigh pushed between two, bruised lips. Removing the last piece of clothing, two souls joined in unison in an ancient dance. It wasn't long before— _

"What are you reading?" a small voice asked from behind.

Jumping in surprise, a vibrant blush covered tan cheeks as nineteen-year-old Narumi Ayumu realized he was caught in the act. He had read somewhere that the human heart beats nearly one thousand kHz a minute. Clearly, that number had been quadrupled with the sudden interruption. The book was carelessly thrown behind his knapsack, the owner of said book bag coughing as he tried to clear his throat.

"Ne, Narumi-san, what was that?" A pair of innocent eyes watched down at the flustered teen. Two braids fell down narrow shoulders as the girl leaned slightly. It was odd to see the stoic detective so tense.

"Nothing," he spat. It wasn't her fault that he was in a bad mood. It was only three hours ago that he had a little 'chat' with Asazuki Kosuke about his supposed lack of a relationship with his partner. As the detective remembered their conversation, a heated blush spread over his face.

'_What does Kousuke know anyway? It's not like he and Ryoko-san are on speaking terms. He needs to mind his own business.'_Ayumu detested when others felt the need to butt into his life. He and the blonde psychopath were doing fine, _thank you_.

"That's alright, Narumi-san. You don't have to tell me," she replied, eyeing his disconcerted form—she knew he'd let her in on it later. Caramel-eyes scanned the shelves above the young man and she swiftly pulled a book from the others; Cooking for Dummies.

"Hmm..." She regarded the thick novel thoughtfully. Several minutes passed and still, Hiyono was reading the back blurb deciding if it was worth checking out or not. Unbeknownst to her, or maybe not, the brunette, noting the other's refusal to move, sighed as one dark brow twitched in agitation.

'_Leave already.'_

"Ne, what do you think?" Hiyono asked as she passed the paperback down. Ayumu took it and, not really caring, shrugged and handed it back. "Whatever."

"Okay then. I guess I'll get it." She nodded to herself yet, she hadn't left.

Another seven minutes went by and, suddenly, Ayumu stood up, grabbed the book he was reading earlier, and turned to the journalist. "You're not leaving until I tell you, are you?"

Even as she neglected to look at him, a small smile tugged at her lips. She inclined her head slightly and continued to flip through the worn pages.

"It's not what you think!" He had his integrity to think about. Really, what would happen if it got around that unassuming, little Narumi was into _that_ kind of literature? His name as a well-known detective, Mr. Case-Cracker himself, would be ruined if it was discovered that he was caught reading... dare he say it, _smutty novels_.

"That's fine, Narumi-san. If those are what interested you, than who am I to say anything different." Her reply was calm, too nonchalant for the detectives tastes.

"No, it's not 'fine.' Definitely not," he shot back, sarcasm lacing his words.

"No, really," she reassured him, though he could hear the laugh that was working its way out of her, "I don't mind."

He sighed heavily and roughly pulled his hand through his hair. This wasn't going well at _all_. What could he say to convince her? "I swear—"

"Narumi-san, what makes you think that I disapprove? Honestly."

She was looking at him now with the most sincere look. She really didn't mind, did she? Well, it's not as if he was reading the stupid book to learn anything anyways. Who cares if Ayumu was self-conscious of his relationships or that Kousuke had made him feel unnerved when he stated that he and Ryoko had "gone all the way," with that damn smirk on his face? Why should it matter if Ayumu was scared to death (though no one saw it) of messing up his chances with the hyper journalist and had turned to dirty books to help him? He was naive and thus, he knew nothing about what boyfriends and girlfriends did (even if he pretended to be "Mr. Cool") and wouldn't ask his own sister for advice.

"I..."

"Narumi-san, it's the thought that counts, ne?" She placed the book under her arm, brought two fingers to her lips, and then lifted the digits to the young man's cheek. It wasn't an actual kiss but for the pair, it was a step in the right direction. The motion set blood rushing to Ayumu's face so, when Hiyono had gone to check out the book, the chocolate-eyed boy was still fixed in his previous position. It was when the journalist called his name that Ayumu snapped out of his daze and followed. He made a small pit-stop and made sure to have the librarian post the next due date on a sticker.

He'd definitely be looking at the book again in the near future.

_-o-_

Dirty little Ayumu! Whoa... that was quite the chapter if I do say so myself. Did you guys like it? Yeah, using this theme was sort of a cop-out. I really liked this story and I wanted to use it but I couldn't find a good theme. (: I could think of other ways to use this theme so if I do find a better story that fits it better, I might upload it at the end as a little present. I have another idea and, coincidentally, it's just as steamy! XD Grazie for sticking with me. I appreciate the fact that I'm such a poopy-head when it comes to updating and I _sill_ have loyal fans. :D (Please don't leave me... :p)

If you have any questions about this particular story, or any other, please feel free to ask me. (:


	13. Police Scanners

**Title:** Police Scanners  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:**Ayumu Narumi/Hiyono Yuizaki  
**Fandom:**Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #14—radio-cassette player  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:**All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I alleged no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. Some Kousuke/Ryoko for fun. C:  
**Summary:** What can come from pursuits.

_So, here's the next one and guess what? It's 13/30. We're getting there! (Took forever... :D) I know a police scanner isn't a radio-cassette player but it's close enough. Enjoy._

_-o-_

"_This is car 1054. We are in pursuit of the suspect. All cars be on alert." _This was how she found them every Monday after school.

Seven-year-old Yuizaki Hiyono was amazed to see that it wasn't just her cousin Yuizaki Misoka that was enthralled by the idea of cops and chasing down "bad guys." It was a tradition; all the second graders from Tenkia Primary School would gather in the playground after class and listen to some kid's police scanner.

On this particular afternoon, Hiyono was walking home with her best friend Takamachi Ryoko. They weren't in the same class as Ryoko was a year and a half older, so they often would talk on their way back from school. At this moment, Hiyono was giggling uncontrollably over the idea of Ryoko having a crush.

"Hiyo-chan!" the small brunette protested, her cheeks aglow. Her caramel-haired friend was pretty sure that the flush wasn't from the cold weather outside.

"Aw, Ryo-chan, I think it's cute," the shorter girl spoke between laughs. Reaching out with a mittened hand, Ryoko pulled on one of Hiyono's braids in mock anger. Just as Hiyono was going to add another comment, a loud outburst redirected their attention.

A group of boys, some familiar and some not, were in the midst of a massive snowball fight. Two boys that were previous acquaintances were hiding behind a makeshift fort. They were whispering back and forth to each other and on, what looked like a count of three, they stood and began hurling one snowball after another at another pair of kids. The red-headed one turned and saw Ryoko walking up the sidewalk. A blush matching his fiery hair blossomed on his face. Yellow, feline-like eyes widened when another young boy took the opportune moment to chuck a frozen ball at him.

"Oi, Kyou-san! I wasn't ready!" the child yelled.

"That's what you get for staring at Ryo-chan, Kousuke-san," Kyou shot back. Even if it was inconceivably impossible, Kousuke's face reddened more.

Hiyono laughed at his expression and the matching one her friend wore. "Now, now Ryo-chan. See, he likes you too."

"Ugh, Hiyo-chan. You're ridiculous," Ryoko scoffed trying to get her embarrassment under control. The two girls continued on their way when they heard a voice yelling, "Guys, my kaa-san let me borrow her police scanner!"

"Sweet!" Kyou exclaimed dropping the snowball he had prepared to throw. The others followed suit and quickly scampered off to the swings where they all scrambled for a close seat.

A tall brunette brushed past Hiyono, his breath coming out in small, white puffs. The honey-eyed girl, surprised by the sudden bump, fell onto the sidewalk. Coming to a halt, the young boy turned to quickly apologized, "Ah, g-gomen." When Hiyono looked up from her sitting position, the auburn-haired boy ceased in his movements. All he could see were rosy cheeks and wide, beautiful (though he wouldn't admit it) eyes.

"Mou, meanie. You knocked down Hiyo-chan," Ryoko pouted as she held out a hand to her friend. Once Hiyono was upright again, she dusted the snow from her skirt. As soon as her hand made contact with the material, she winced and hissed slightly.

"Hiyo-chan? Are you okay?" the brunette asked, worry evident on her face.

"Ah, I'm okay Ryo-chan. Just a scrape," Hiyono replied eyeing the small cut on her palm. Anxiously looking at the girl, the young boy approached her.

"Did I do that?" he queried. Incredulously, Ryoko looked at him and sputtered, "Uh, yes. You did."

"Gomen."

"I-It's fine," Hiyono stuttered. Without warning, the chocolate-eyed boy gently grasped Hiyono's hand and brought it to his mouth, his lips lightly touching the graze on her palm. Hiyono's face quickly flushed, her cheeks feeling as if they were a million, bajillion degrees (or so she would describe to her kaa-san later that night.) Ryoko could only stand and watch, her mouth agape.

"Kaa-san always said that kissing a booboo would make it better," he explained.

Hiyono nodded, a sudden feeling of shyness creeping up on her. She looked down and noticed that her injured hand was still inclosed in his own gloved one. Opening his mouth to say something, the boy found that he was incapable of speaking. A deep, russet color dusted his cheeks.

"Oi, little Narumi-san, let's go already!" Kousuke called. Snapping out of his daze, Ayumu nodded to the two girls and took off.

"Ugh, Kousuke-kun!" Ryoko yelled. Her "semi-retarded" classmate was in trouble. Being on the track team, the brunette was rather fast and she often proved just how speedy she was. This was just a time when that happened. Digging her heels into the ground for traction, Ryoko raced after the boys leaving Hiyono standing alone on the sidewalk completely and utterly confused.

Finally, everything caught up to her and she shouted, "Hey, Ryo-chan! Wait for me." As the two girls joined the mass of boys, a certain auburn-haired child couldn't help but watch the loud girl's friend with something akin to affection. Of course, he wouldn't be telling this to the guys—he would be made fun for weeks if he did. Besides, girls had cooties, right? He was pretty sure there was a shot or some kind of vaccine for that.

"Kousuke-kun, you dummy!" Ryoko said smacking the red-head with her rolled up history packet. Hiyono only giggled at how quickly her friend had overcome her bashful crush.

"Shh!" Kyou and a few other boys shushed them as another kid, Rei, turned up the volume on the police scanner. The two children blushed and moved a few feet away from each other. When Ayumu realized that Hiyono didn't have a seat, he slid over and patted the side of his swing. Hiyono noticed this and timidly joined her new friend. Ryoko snickered—now she could _totally_get Hiyono back for earlier.

The playground grew silent as they listened intently, well, some more than others, to the police chase.

"_This is car 1134. We are in pursuit."_

_-o-_

Well, there it is—short but sweet, non? C: I thought I'd post a more "innocent" kiss to make for those darker ones I posted. Drop a review if you have the time. Grazie. :D


	14. The New Guy

**Title: **The New Guy  
**Author:**SicilianMaiden  
**Pairing: **Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom: **Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme: **#2—news; letter  
**Rating: **PG (minor language: the word is 'man-whore')  
**Disclaimer:**All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint.  
**Summary:** Um, I think you've just been dumped.

_What's up? :D Here's number fourteen. Just so you know, the IM-talk will only be in the messages. I don't _really_ speak like that. :P_

_-o-_

Narumi Ayumu could only think of his semi-psychotic girlfriend at home. As the sparse Greyhound bus sped past barren hillsides, the detective rested his head against the cool windowpane and sighed deeply. A deep feeling of rage was coursing through his veins when he thought of Yuizaki Hiyono. Over the past few weeks, he had been receiving letters and text messages from his friends and family back home, encouraging him with his work and promising him a warm meal when he returned. For the most part, he was content with knowing that those he'd left behind were still thinking of him. However, a string of messages that began a week and a half ago made the twenty-two-year-old man's blood boil.

_**New Message: 10:14 AM  
**__Just checking up. Hope ur having fun. (: Aishiteru.  
_- Yuizaki Hiyono

That was the last message she had sent him for two weeks. It was uncharacteristically odd for Hiyono to _not_pester him while he was gone. Nevertheless, it was the messages he got from the others that caused Ayumu to feel wary.

_**New Message: 1:45 PM  
**__Narumi, u better head home soon. Something's up.  
_- Takamachi Ryoko

This was last Tuesday. As much as the man wished he could pack up and leave, he had a duty to the Japanese police force to follow through with his work—a string of counterfeit-related purchases were sending the banks into a tizzy. Wataya immediately sent Ayumu out to investigate. At that point, he only had a few vague leads.

While at a hotel in Osaka, a bellhop had brought a letter up for the detective. It was addressed, "Little Narumi" so he knew exactly who it was from. Ripping open the note, his eyes scanned the chicken-like penmanship, eyes widening as he reached the end.

_Narumi,  
__You obviously don't have your phone with you. Geez, I thought you were supposed to be prepared for anything. Ryo-chan and I tried to call you but, whatever. The point is, there's some odd stuff going on here. Ryo-chan and I were trying to get Jou-chan to come with us for the weekend. You know, to hang out. Anyways she said that she'd rather hang out with this _Akio _guy. Narumi-baka, I think you've been dumped. Best of luck. XD  
__Ja!_

Ayumu dropped the letter into the trash bin before grabbing for his phone. Turning it on, he was greeted by the smiling picture of his girlfriend. True enough, the cell was blinking with new messages and missed calls.

**Missed Call - 9:00 PM: **Asazuki Kosuke  
**Missed Call - 9:15 PM: **Takamachi Ryoko

_**New Message: 9:23 PM  
**__Don't answer, it's cool. Just so u know, Jou-chan's got a new bf. :P K, ja.  
_- Asazuki Kosuke

Ayumu finished up the case as quick as he could and jumped onto the first bus home. His mind was reeling with the idea that Hiyono had found herself a new boyfriend already. It had only been _two _weeks! As he reached his stop, his phone vibrated.

_**New Message: 2:30 PM  
**__Hi! Heard ur heading home. Akio and I are waiting here. Aishiteru.  
_- Yuizaki Hiyono

Really? She was waiting with her 'new boyfriend' at home for him? What kind of audacity did she have?! Ayumu snatched his bag from the overhead compartment, threw it over his shoulder, and stomped off the bus. The driver watched with something akin to fear as the man left. An older woman sitting behind the driver only muttered, "Uh oh."

The detective was practically speed-walking to their shared apartment. As he began ascending the steps to the door, he heard giggling coming from an open window. Recognizing it as Hiyono's laugh, Ayumu turned towards their floor and paused. After the quite laughter, he heard her coo, "Akio, you're _so_ cute. I just love you!"

Not being able to take anymore, Ayumu jammed the key into the door and, once unlocking said door, threw it open with great dramatization. His cheeks were flushed with anger and he quickly shouted, "Get away from my girlfriend!"

From behind the couch, a caramel-head popped up and she spun to face Ayumu. Her face was red from laughing but her eyes were wide with fear. Not allowing her to say anything, Ayumu continued, "I know you're here! Show yourself okay?!"

"Narumi...-kun," she spoke trying to find her voice.

"I've already heard about _him_ so there's no point in hiding. Where's this _Akio_?" Ayumu tossed his bag aside and stormed to the tan couch. Hiyono nearly jumped back to rest on the arm of the chair as her boyfriend rounded on the other male. His mouth flew open to yell at this 'man-whore.'

...

His entire countenance froze. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air before he cleared his throat and looked at Hiyono—who was no longer upon the couch but, rather, on the floor... rolling around and openly laughing.

Ayumu's gaze bounced back between Hiyono and Akio. The caramel-haired woman rose from the floor to wrap her arms around Ayumu. Burying her face in his chest, she mumbled, "Surprise."

Oh, Ayumu was surprised alright.

Sitting on a cushion, staring innocently at the once-raging man was Akio. Green-eyes were taking in Ayumu carefully. The inspected man found himself at a loss for words, settling with, "He's definitely smaller than I expected."

Akio turned to Hiyono and then back to Ayumu before meowing in protest at the lack of attention. He then bounded from the couch and scampered off to the bowl of milk Hiyono had placed in the kitchen, his tail wiggling behind him.

"Um...?"

Hiyono giggled once again, her finger coming to rest on Ayumu's lips, and then spoke the only excuse she could: "I got lonely." She stepped up on her tiptoes, removed her finger, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He responded, though it was half-heartedly, and pulled away a few moments later.

Ayumu shook his head trying to clear his mind. For the past two weeks, he had been fuming over the idea that Hiyono had dumped him for someone else. _'Well, I guess you could kind of look at it like that.'_

"I-I... You know, you could have at least gotten a dog. They're more loyal."

"But," she retorted, "they also eat things."

"Touche."

* * *

The end. You know what to do, lovely people. :D


	15. Bonus Chapter!

**Title:** Three's A Crowd  
**Author:** Sicilian Maiden  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #2—news; letter (more of a newsflash)  
**Rating:** PG (all cutes and cuddlies!, minor, suggestive themes)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint.  
**Summary:** Needed: Just a bit of lovin'.

_Think of this as an 'extra' chapter. Yes, I'm using the same theme but don't worry, you'll get all thirty. This plot was inspired by and pretty much belongs to one of my reviewers, **syNemYoA**. In a bit from "Lost in Translation," this idea was bred. So a huge thanks to **SyNemYoA** for your brilliant idea. This is for you. XD!_

_And of course, to my wonderful beta, __**Hayumiko**__! Thanks bunches; you're amazing and I greatly appreciate all the time and effort you put into to correcting my horrendous flaws! Readers, please thank her; she's the reason the chapter flows so well. :DD_

_-o-_

Narumi Ayumu felt as if he was nothing but a shadow cast upon an adjacent wall. As of thirteen and a half months ago, the famous detective was no longer the forefront of attention; he was an extra, cast to the three second scene. Now, don't get him wrong, he was more than happy to fall back to this other male, but, honestly, Hiyono had hardly shown him a gentle caress or delicate kiss in the last few months. Yes, there was the 'goodnight' peck or the 'see you later' hug, but, as odd as it was to say, he was a red-blooded male and... he had needs, dang it!

It was okay in the beginning; he was thrilled with that specific prospect. And as time went on, he learned to become flexible in his time management. But after a certain point, he was pooped. He swapped out his _Bon Appetit_ for _Parenthood_, switched his cellphone for a monitor, and was given the responsibility of grocery shopping.

Then when it finally was time to welcome the new baby boy to the family, Ayumu was there every step of the way—from driving through horrendous weather at three-thirty in the morning, to soothing Hiyono's frazzled, hectic nerves, to resisting the urge to scream like a frightened five-year-old when Hiyono practically broke his hand. Twenty-seven hours later, Ayumu was ready for an aspirin, two Zoloft and a long, long nap. Baby Haru, however, had drastically opposing ideas. From minute one, Haru dictated when, where and how things were going to be done. Watch the news? No? Okay, let's watch cartoons. Kiss kaa-san? No? Okay, I'll make dinner. 'Special time' with kaa-san? No? That's cool, you and your kaa-san can bond. This was the routine for as long as _he_ was present. And on those occasional times when _he_ slept, kaa-san was too tired.

_He _was enough to drive Ayumu bonkers.

However, every time Ayumu began to address the 'situation,' he was blown off because there was something "more important" to do. In Ayumu's mind, he was either a prisoner or an outcast living in his home: forced to linger on the sofa until he was given the "go-ahead" to ask permission if he could do something else.

"Haha, you're whipped, man," Kosuke laughed when Ayumu informed him of the depressing situation. Ryoko nodded from her position next to her boyfriend. Even Eyes agreed with the obnoxious redhead.

"Narumi-san, you need to say something if it's bothering you."

"I tried!"

A pause and the clicking of a tongue. "Now, now, Narumi-san," Rio chided, "If it's important to you, it should be important to Hiyono-chan."

"Newsflash, Narumi-baka, Jou-chan is your wife; she'll listen if you speak."

"Kosuke-kun's right."

Another pause and a quizzical, disbelieving look. Then, the repeated sound of a head hitting itself against a tabletop; Narumi couldn't believe what his friends were saying. Maybe he could knock some sense into himself?

"Narumi-san," the banging stopped. "It'll work out."

Banging resumes.

Night times were the hardest. Instead of taking his wife to bed like a normal husband could, he had to make sure everything was peachy-keen and right with the world. Instead, Ayumu had to make sure their 'special bundle' was comfortable and wrapped tight in his blanket, then plug in the monitor and adjust its volume.

Eventually, the moping became a habit... one that he detested. Work, in a bizarre sense, made Ayumu feel wanted, since people actually wanted to know what he thought; a concept he felt he wasn't receiving at home. The men at work only hid their snickers behind clipboards and manila folders while the clapped him on the back as he passed. Even Wataya gave Ayumu the day off when he came into work, opened his bag, and found the baby monitor in place of his cellular phone.

On one particular night, after cleaning dishes, mixing together formula, feeding Haru, and placing him in his crib, Ayumu sluggishly made his way down to his room. As usual, his wife was beneath the top sheet, a romance novel, with Fabio on the cover, clasped in her hand. The soft light of the lamp made her golden-locks seem more 'glowy' than they usually were. Closing the door, Ayumu looked up to see that yes, Hiyono had acknowledged his presence.

"Ano, you look tired Ayumu-kun," she remarked. He nodded, grumbled, and grabbed a towel and a set of jammies before trudging off to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower's faucet, he allowed the water to warm up and then peeled off his clothing—the dress shirt from his chest followed by his dark slacks. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he did in fact look tired. Even for the twenty-nine years that he was, small bags were beginning to work their way under his eyes.

_'...Almost thirty,' _he thought ruefully.

He tested the water's temperature and then stepped gingerly into the heated stream. The pounding upon his back felt good and he stood in the shower for almost fifteen minutes, letting the spray ease his stiff muscles. While turning to grab the bottle of shampoo, he could have sworn he heard the door close. Knowing fully well that he closed the door earlier, he dismissed the notion.

A few moments later, the shower door was pushed open. Chocolate-eyes widened considerably as he took in the sight of Hiyono, baring herself completely to him. His mouth became suddenly drier as he realized just exactly what she was doing. She gave him a coy smile (one he adored) and batted her lashes sensually at him before pushing past her flabbergasted husband and into the stall. Sliding the door back, Hiyono laced her arms around Ayumu's shoulders, drawing the two bodies closer.

"Hmm... I have this nagging feeling that I'm forgetting something," she drawled. Seeing that she wasn't going to get a coherent response from her husband, she continued, "You know what it is?"

Dazed and confused, Ayumu could only mutely shake his head. Without warning, Hiyono was flush against him, her lips rushing up to meet his. Moments later, she pulled backing smiling, "That's right... you."

Chuckling, Hiyono kissed him once more, passion detectable in each movement of her lips. They would have continued if it wasn't for the sound of muffled wailing. Ayumu sighed in defeat, "Once again, that little attention-horder."

Placing a lingering mark on his neck, Hiyono laughed quietly as she left the shower. Before closing the door, she nearly sang, "Now, now, don't be jealous of a baby. It's very unbecoming."

Jealous? Of a baby? Hardly. Though... he couldn't help but feel that Haru, sweet, lovable little Haru, was in his crib, one of the devious baby-smiles on his face. Ayumu finished showering, dried off, and slipped into his flannels. Leaving the bathroom, he spotted Hiyono and Haru, curled up in the bed. The child was alseep but Hiyono continued to surf the channels.

"Haru couldn't sleep so I brought him in here. I hope you don't mind," Hiyono explained, her attention still on the television.

"Hn."

It seemed so unfair—minutes ago, Ayumu was sure that he and Hiyono were going to get some 'alone time'. But... well, he guessed he should be happy to have Haru. The baby was definitely adorable, with his kaa-san's eyes and his tou-san's unruly hair. A small smile pulled at the detective's lips and he sighed realizing that there had to be something wrong with jealous feelings towards a child.

Ayumu made his way to the bed, pulled back the covers, and got in. Flicking off a light, he turned over to see two wide, golden eyes looking back at him. Hiyono smiled and reached out for his hand, her arm laying softly atop Haru. She interlaced her fingers with Ayumu's and she brought his hand to her lips.

"Gomen," he whispered.

"For what?"

Sounding like a dummy, he replied, "For getting jealous."

Hiyono had to try her hardest to keep her laughter down. She shook her head at her husband, replying, "I love both of my boys. I could never choose between them."

Ayumu nodded. As he drifted off, he heard her speak quietly, "But I know who I'd like to spend tomorrow's night with."

A large smile broke across the detective's face. He opened his eyes slightly to see Hiyono smirking mischievously back at him. He had to agree that three was definitely company, especially when his wife and son were concerned. Unfortunately, for activities such as those they were thinking of, three was more of an unnecessary crowd.

* * *

Please drop a review if you have time. Grazie!


	16. Yellow Ribbons

**Title:** Yellow Ribbons  
**Author:** SicilianMaiden  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #25—fence  
**Rating:** PG (minor, suggestive language, or at least, I think so)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. Inspired by the song _Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Old Oak Tree_ by Tony Orlando and Dawn. You can thank my mother and her love of 70's music. :D Oh, don't own the song or the group. The end.  
**Summary:** Anxiously, he gazed through double-paned windows.

_Hello. :) Well, here's number sixteen; unbeta'd so please point out the errors._

_-o-_

It had been three, tremendously long years since he had last seen her smiling face, heard her pleasantly loud yet caring voice, and been able to embrace her soft and supple figure. He'd left for the police academy's harsh training two years out of high school; Wataya had decided that even though he was Kyotaka's brother, he still couldn't waltz right in and take the position of lead detective. He would have to earn that title.

Currently, he was standing in a crowd of people before Shibuya Station. From outside, he could hear a feminine voice alerting passengers to the arriving train on the Yamanote Line. Realizing that the boarding call was for his train, he shuffled along with the horde of commuters, waiting his turn in the winding line. Finally, he entered the terminal and, with a wave to Hachikō (well, his bronzed statue at least) the newly promoted and licensed detective hopped on the idling engine. His stomach was twisted in anxiety, the forming knots making him feel as if he was going to lose his recently consumed lunch. He had faced psychotic killers and cunning thieves, though, through each endeavor, he had never felt any twangs of apprehension. It was something simpler than catching felons; much simpler.

He was warily expecting the reacting answer to a question he had posed a month prior.

_Will you wait for me?_

The unease that ate at him was unrelenting and, as the scenery flew past him with unimaginable speed, he gripped his armrest and nearly held his breath.

_-_

As his girlfriend of almost four years, she was allowed to fester with her own fury. When he had told her of his plan to become a detective, she argued that it was a ridiculous idea; an action that should not be taken lightly. However, her frustration was not only born from the simple act of his leaving.

She condoned his training more due to her own fears than his succession. She, in all actuality, knew that he would rise and excel past his brother's ambitious strengths to become one of the most prominent and well-respected private investigators of all time.

No, it had nothing to do with that.

It was the memories, remember what had happened last time a Narumi had left his significant other. Kyotaka may have shown up years later, but, poor Madoka had been a mess the entire time. _This_ was what kept her up a night, stricken with trepidation at his departure.

Though she had tried to barter with him (maybe wait awhile longer?) it was to no avail. Nine days after their first anniversary, he had leapt onto a train to live and grasp his lifelong dream. Then, as she stood watching, tears escaping closed eyes, he heard his voice calling out to her, presenting her with a question that she mulled over for three years:

_Will you wait for me?_

It was such a silly question, but, she didn't tell him that. She just looked up at him and watched his inquiring gaze as the train sped off.

Now, with his impending arrival roughly twenty minutes away, she had a decision to make. Nimbly, she opened a small wooden drawer and peered cautiously down at the innocent looking, narrow strips of fabric.

Yes or no?

-

"We have now reached Shinjuku. If this is your destination, please gather your belongings and proceed to the nearest exit when the train has come to a complete stop. Thank you."

Plucking his suitcase from underneath his legs, Ayumu gave a sigh of appreciation. He was now free to stretch his sore and cramped calves. Thank goodness.

The brunette was a light packer by nature, always carrying the essentials and nothing more. Yet, with being away for such a long period of time, was forced to pack a bit more than usual, resulting in having to actually carry a suitcase around. And, being the frugal man he was, he bought a ticket for the cheapest seat; hardly any leg room came with the ticket. So, with little to no space and a medium sized bag, Ayumu was left in the position to either leave the bag at the station, or cram it under his legs. He, unfortunately, had gone with the second proposition.

Men and women rose from their seats and walked off the train. When most of them had gone by, Ayumu tucked his valise into his arms to avoid hitting anyone and followed the departing group.

With his heart beating nearly one hundred times per second, he felt faint and unsure. What if she said no? What if she decided that, because he was insensitive and left her, he was unworthy of a relationship with her? They had bought an apartment, choosing to live together so, what if, after all this time, she changed the locks and disposed of the rest of his belongings? What would he do then? He would have no home. Where would he go? Would anyone else take him in? When could he afford a new place? What would happen to him? To her? To _them_? The questions manifested like quickly reproducing rabbits.

"Oh dear..."

-

She allowed the silky fabric to slip between her fingers. The soft sheen was warm in the late afternoon's sun. She wished she could feel as comfortable and assuring as the ribbon appeared. She was still as uncertain as the day she received the letter.

_If you will have me, leave a ribbon round the doorknob.  
- Ayumu_

She was faced with a decision and, after looking up at the clock, she noted she had only five minutes to chose. With a blaring wail, the train took off again and Hiyono watched it with fearful fascination. Did he get off? Was he walking towards their apartment? Could he see their door?

Groaning, she could feel her chest tightening. She loved him. She honestly, truly loved him with all of her heart. Even when he made her cross with his devil-may-care attitude and his nonchalant lack of romanticism, she deeply loved him. Yet, did she want to take the same gamble Madoka did? What if Ayumu left her to follow a case and never came back? Or, supposing he did return, would she be able to forgive him? What would she do if he came home a different man? Could she love him then?

"Mou, I don't know."

She was on the fence with the issue. Part of her wanted to knot the strip around the knob and rush into his awaiting embrace. Another side of her wanted to lock the door and never open it even if he did have a key. To tie or not to tie? T'was the question she was asking herself.

-

Ayumu begrudgingly walked up the asphalted road to the apartment complex he and Hiyono lived in. Though he could see the line of doors that made up their level, he dared not take a chance at seeing something he longed to find. Instead, he kept his gaze down on his feet. His shoes scuffed along in an indiscernible pattern and a few birds sang in the neighboring treetops.

The sun's rays disappeared behind a rather thick cloud and the area became dark.

"Perfect," he muttered.

His belly was filled with one hundred, million butterflies that defied his orders of leaving. They fluttered to and fro and refused to be banished. His knuckles were becoming white with the sheer force in which he grasped his bag. Nervousness and apprehensiveness chewed away at his nerves. It wasn't as if his entire future was riding on this very next moment, he mused.

Then, with a deeply swallowed sigh, he allowed his eyes to shift upwards, in the direction of their home.

-

A darkly lit silhouette meandered nearby. She could tell by its hunched manner that it was more than likely her boyfriend. He was dragging his feet and refusing to look up. She knew why.

Glancing at her now empty hands, she breathed shakily and then positioned herself by the door. She wanted to be there when he found out. She wanted to see his initial reaction he looked at the door. Would he be sad? Or maybe happy? She wouldn't know until he did.

-

His eyes were wide with understanding. The butterflies were flitting about at full force now and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to run. To sprint as fast as his tired legs could carry him. To leave his bag and dash away.

There, on the door, was not what he had hopefully expected to see. No ribbon was tied nor was their any other means of explanation to her thoughts. There was just a door among other doors; nothing special about it.

She didn't want anything to do with him.

He was crushed; truly, honestly crushed. Even when he refused to acknowledge the door, his heart had still glided along with the hopes that she would say yes. There had always been the slightly glimmering glow of hope. Now, there was nothing.

He understood. Of course she wouldn't want him. He had left her and hardly talked to her the entire time he had been gone. Why and how could she care for him now? Easily spoken, she couldn't.

Still, he continued to walk up the flight of stairs, down the hallway, and to their apartment number.

3B; where they had started a dream and now, it had ended.

With tentative fingers, he gripped the cold brass knob and turned. How thoughtful of her; she didn't change the locks. Uncharacteristically, tears pushed at his lids, begging and demanding to be set free. He couldn't and wouldn't cry in front of her. He wouldn't show her how much she had killed him with her answer.

"Narumi-kun?"

He almost wanted to scoff at the sweet sound of her voice. He had thought awhile back that, when he heard her again after so long, he would be filled with elation. Now, only bitter anguish captivated him.

He did not reply. Alternatively, he kicked off his shoes and stood patiently in the doorway.

"Narumi-kun?"

"What?" he finally snapped.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Why would I want to?" He suddenly felt disgusted with himself. Frustratingly, he didn't know exactly why.

"Why wouldn't you want to?"

"There's nothing here for me."

"Why would you say that?" Her voice sounded greatly hurt by his statement. Why would he ever think of something like that? She didn't understand

"Why wouldn't?"

"Just look." The abruptly soft demand seemed to echo in the starkly silent room.

As part of him screamed to turn round and run, another yelled that she had a small right for him to hear her out. Resentfully, he raised his head to stare at a pair of large, honey-colored eyes. They were opened wide with tension and fear. It was then that he noticed something different about her.

Usually, her hair was in two twists and even when they weren't, her bangs were still present. However, during this moment, they were not.

Confused, his eyes traveled from her doe-like gaze, past her forehead, to land on the her makeshift headband. It was a sleek ribbon of bright yellow. An audible hitch of his breath alerted her to his find and she smiled.

"I don't understand," he confessed.

Stepping forward with an expansive grin, she offered, "It's simple really."

Still entranced by her approaching figure, he only shrugged and muttered, "Explain then."

"Easy."

Pale, thin fingers slipped beneath the band and pulled it free. She then entwined her ribboned hand with his own and clarified.

"Ano, I was thinking earlier. You said to tie a ribbon around the doorknob if I still wanted you. That had me wondering..." Her voice faded off so he prompted, "About?"

A light laugh tinkled like the sound of petite bells and she continued, "Well, why would I tie a ribbon to the door? Hmm, Narumi-kun? I mean, do you really want to spend the rest of your _entire_ life with a door?"

Her logic had him dumbfounded. Honestly, how long did she plan this whole thing out and where in goodness' name did she come up with this stuff?

Flabbergasted, he breathed, "No, I guess not."

Stifling a small bout of giggles, she replied, "I thought so."

All was quiet except the calming tunes of the nightingale and the pair stood in front of one another, their eyes glued to the other's. Smiling, Hiyono reached forward and closed the space between them to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

She dramatically sighed. "Well, now that _that's _over..."

A grin threatened to split his face and Ayumu was at a loss for words. Every once and awhile, the woman before him had a way of ethereally slipping through his fingers with wisdom far beyond her current age. Sometimes, the words she spew were not always the most knowledgeable, but, more often than not, they had a way of mystifying him. He guessed that was why she was such a fantastic writer; the air of mystery that shrouded her on occasion definitely had something to do with it.

He let his lips linger on her forehead before she pulled away unexpectedly. He looked down at her, his brows furrowed.

"Nani?"

"Narumi-kun?" she delicately asked. A pause and then, "What's for dinner?"

"Ah…?"

"And don't make something boring like curry okay? I mean, since we'll be spending _forever _together, I think you should mix it up a bit, don't you think? Boring is... well, boring."

Somethings never changed.

She ran off to set the table and, as she hummed to herself, he spoke up. "Why _did_ you put the ribbon on the door? I honestly think you didn't put _that_ much thought into it." Though her answer was rather poetic, it really had nothing to do with his question.

"Narumi-kun," she practically chastised, "that's a silly question."

"Is it really?"

"Yes."

"So, what was your reason then?"

Looking at him as if he asked the dumbest question ever, she scoffed, "Uh, suspense. Geez, you're so dense. Now, make dinner, slave!"

And with that, she laughed to herself and set the table. When he gazed at her, she only brought her puppets to his head. Yelping, he complied and began to cook. He felt so relieved at that moment, he wondered if he was going to float away. He surprisingly did not. As he stirred the steaming wok, he watched his girlfriend animatedly tell him about her day.

They had overcome their first obstacle. Now, the second one was bounding towards them with unexplainable speed and he knew that eventually, he'd have to tell her (in _actual_ words) about his feelings; though, he had a sense that she already knew. Well, they would cross that bridge when they got their, wouldn't they? Until then, they would have each other and the time they needed.

He stared down at the bright yellow ribbon and smiled, "Arigatou."

-

_I'm coming home, I've done my time.  
Now I've got to know what is and isn't mine.  
If you received my letter telling you I'd soon be free.  
Then you'll know just what to do if you still want me.  
(If you still want me.)  
Tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree.  
It's been three long years;  
Do you still want me?_

Tie A Yellow Ribbon|**Tony Orlando  
**

* * *

The end. You know the routine. :D


	17. Novelties

**Title: **Novelties  
**Author: **A Paper Moon  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom: **Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme: **#4―our distance and that person  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer: **All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force hem to play at gunpoint.  
**Summary: **At thirty-four thousand feet, she can still dream.

_I apologize for dropping off the grid. Please enjoy this AU piece._

_-o-_

Redundancy is definitely on her list ten least favorite words.

For the last three years, the only thing that kept her going was the hopes of receiving her Master of Fine Arts but, as she sits on the large Boeing 747 currently riding the breezes at thirty-four thousand feet, she begins to wonder if even that is enough of an incentive.

As the young woman pulls her laptop from her carry-on, she tries her hardest to block out the larger man occupying 9B and his nasally snore. They've been flying for six hours and fifty eight minutes according her watch and she sighs when she realizes she probably has another forty minutes to go before the plane begins its decent into Charles de Gaulle.

The familiar tune of her computer turning on brings a sense of nostalgia to her as reminiscent memories of her classes back in New York come flashing through her mind. She remembers her Journalism 127 class with the old, bat-like professor and her high pitched voice. She feels a pang of sorrow at the images of her small group of friends and the fun they used to have mindlessly meandering through upper Manhattan and Central Park. Now, six years later, she is alone, on a flight to Paris, and wondering if she'll ever have the adventures she wrote of.

When her sophomore professor of fine literature told her she had a clear future in writing as either a novelist or journalist, she had mocked him. Yet, here she is three and a half weeks from her final year at Barnard, writing her first article for Carine Roitfeld, editor-in-chief of _French_ _Vogue_. Her fingers are swift across the keyboard as her mind reels at a thousand miles and hour. She writes of the fashion trends she has spotted in New York and how they are all but descendants of French couture.

Her words of flowery diction tug at her want to spin tales of fiction.

If she is being honest with herself, she can definitely say that she never saw herself on the fashion forefront writing away for a woman she's never met before. If anything, she can trace her love for writing back to AP Language class, her junior year of high school where she wrote of freeing thoughts as quickly as they formed in her mind. She could fantasize of heroines and tragic love stories and epic adventures of traveling and companionship and often did when given the chance. She even had her archetypical hero: a boy five months younger than her with brooding eyes and a fiery personality.

He sat away from most of class, his nose usually pressed deep into the spine of a detective novel, eyes of liquid bronze moving faster than she could mange to think. He scarcely left the class without another work if Sir Arthur Conan Doyle under his literate belt. And though she hardly ever likes to own up to her school girl fantasies of fixing a "broken youth," she did feel those wants inside her every day she was present in third period. When her AP Lang final consisted of a three page, short story, she was ready and with a bursting need to write. She placed him as a young detective in need of his personal Watson and, clichéd as it was, she wrote herself as his right-hand man. Her story ended up being nearly eight pages; with her small, hardly discernible handwriting, it was more likely leaning toward fifteen. She turned in the first three, their ends neatly trimmed with the hero and his heroine running away, hand in hand as they solved yet another of the unsolvable mysteries.

However, the last five pages consisted of a darker continuation where the heroine was kidnapped by a drug cartel and held for ransom and the hero, full of malice and anger, rushed to her side to save her. In the end the heroine lived and the hero died. The final paragraphs were tender as the heroine held her dying hero atop her skinned knees and brushed away his bloody hair with her bruised hands. With seconds left, the heroine lowered her face to that of her savior's and kissed his dying lips.

But that was high school nonsense, or so her parents told her. Novelists hardly make enough money to live, they told her. However, editors do. She argued for nine days, refused to speak for three, and then conceded and declared her major to be journalism.

"_Please return your seats to their upright and locked positions. We are beginning our decent into Charles de Gaulle. Current time is 10:35 PM. From Air France and your ground crew stationed at JFK, we thank you for your services and hope you enjoy your stay in Paris. Au revoir."_

The flight attendant's announcement jolts the woman from her reminiscing and, with shock, she views her laptop. Black text spells out an alternate ending to her AP Lang final where the hero is twenty-seven, the heroin twenty-eight, and they are meeting at Charles de Gaulle where there is another international conundrum waiting to be solved.

The plane banks sharply and she can see the bleary outline of Eiffel Tower through the pattering rain sliding down the pressurized window. She sighs, bedraggled and tired and in need of shower and a supple comforter. As she slides out of her seat, through the terminals, and onto the still bustling streets of Paris, she can all but hope that the same boy from her AP Language class bumps into her. Unfortunately, she makes her way to a cab and to the front, double French doors (of course) of the Four Seasons without a single sighting of a could be hero. She showers, changes into a night shirt, and slips beneath a cream colored silk duvet, her eyes fluttering close with images of what that boy two seats in front of her would look like now.

* * *

_Thank you all for continuing to review even though I haven't updated for more than six months. College has been rough but enjoyable and I'm definitely hoping to finish these out before my sophomore year. Thanks again, you guys. :) Special shout out to **bells-mannequin** who reviewed a few days ago. I was just finishing this piece when I saw I had another review and yours just made me especially happy._


	18. Le Hasard

**Title: **Le Hasard  
**Author: **A Paper Moon  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom: **Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme: **#1―look over here  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer: **All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force hem to play at gunpoint.  
**Summary: **What are the odds?

_This is a companion to Novelties though you don't have to read that one to understand it. Thanks to _**syNemoYoa **_for the idea. (Your loyalty speaks volumes. :D)_

_-.-.-_

The cab smells terrible but he supposes that it would. After all, it's Sunday morning and the already compact town of Montmartre has been crowed with teenage tourists looking for love, finding the end to their fairy tale, and possibly drinking a few too many alcoholic beverages than their stomachs can handle.

He looks to the cab driver and notices the white mask covering his nose and mouth and smiles. Yes, even the cabbies know that March, the time of spring break, can be a rather tough month to get through.

The taxi comes to a stop before the Eighteenth Arrondissement of Paris and the Place de Tertre, the bustling square of Montmartre. People are strolling casually along the crowded streets, their arms and legs covered with clothes appropriate for the fifty-one degrees it is. However, the streets are still full of persons pausing to give praise to various painters, musicians, and acting troupes. The sun lazily rises over the aging church, Saint Pierre de Montmartre and he can already tell that today is going to be a cold one.

"Merci," he thanks the driver and steps out into the ambling group of bodies and slips through to the Espace Dali, an art exhibit where a friend of his is showing a few pieces.

He easily spots his redheaded friend; if not for his spiky head of flaming hair, his voice carries across the entire main lobby. They meet each other in a furious hug before the redhead throws his arm around the brunette's shoulders and they're off meandering through the exhibits, nodding in approval here or grimacing at a rather atrocious piece there.

He's having a lovely day, sans the morning ride, and does suspect that something will happen to change his mood. That's when he spots a head of caramel hair and he's thrown back into memories he hasn't thought of in nearly a decade.

-.-.-

_They're in AP Language, third period, Ms. Hallberg, the crazy teacher who's rumored to be sleeping with Mr. Zackula, the AP Government teacher. He's flipping nonchalantly through another Conan Doyle and can't help but feel a little drab as their nutball teacher has a near fit about fallacies. He reaches the end and closes the book with a sigh. He's about to put his head down when he hears a laugh like that of a wind chime in a hurricane._

_His head turns and he sees the origin of the terrible sound. _

_She's five months older than him with bright honey-colored eyes and a mouth the size of Central Park and yet he can be sure he's never felt the way he does when he watches her. She's so comfortable in her own skin and it drives him mad to see that she's as confident as she is._

_He's never liked to admit it, but he's offly shy about himself. He doesn't fit in with one crowd of people and can hardly call his "friendship" with a young British boy just that. If he's honest with himself, he's a bit jealous. For a week and two days, he tries to ignore her._

_On the third day of the following week, he can't stop but want her to see him. He goes out of his way drop his books heavily on his desk, cough louder than necessary, even get up in the middle of class to blow is non-running nose or throw away a blank piece of paper. And yet, the greatest thing he receives in that few weeks before the end of their junior year is a glance. A glance!_

_So when their AP Lang final consists of a three page, short story, he finds himself unwilling to write of a happy ending like the rest of his class. Instead, he writes of a hardened detective who falls hard for a show girl only to have her stab him in the back later. The ending is bittersweet and sharp and when he lays down on his bed the night after their final, he hopes that his story never comes true. He stays up the rest of the night and writes a different ending where the show girl and the investigator kiss beneath the flickering streetlights before runing away together and hiding themselves from the public eye. _

_As he naps in third period the following morning, he hopes that this story does come true.  
_

-.-.-

But he never became a detective or a writer. His parents told him that both career choices were a waste of time and money and tried to force him to pursue architecture or engineering. In the end, he chose to be an art critic. Yeah, not really what they wanted.

And now, he's not even sure if that was a good idea for only a few frames away is a young woman with pad and pen in hand as she writes of the exhibits. Though her hair isn't in its once permanent pigtails, the long locks flow down her back in soft, luscious waves.

He almost stops his train of thought to berate himself when he describes her hair with such adjectives.

Deep down he knows it's her―Madame Hurricane from AP Lang―and he's still trying to get her attention in flippant, hopefully not completely outlandish ways. He uses his patented "cough technique" and still gets nothing from her. As she walks by him, he inhales a sweet perfume though, if he thinks about it, there's definitely a seductive undertone to it.

Internally, it makes him want her all the more and he hopes that she'll reappear for the unveiling of his friend's masterpiece the next night. Until then, he'll continue to try to get her to see him.

* * *

_The end. There might be one of the actually meeting but I'm debating. Well, thanks everyone for staying. I love you :) You know the drill._


	19. Faraway

**Title:** Faraway  
**Author:** A Paper Moon  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #13—excessive chain  
**Rating: **PG-13 (language, violence)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. Please note this is an AU fic; using a bit of inspiration from _The Pacific_ and WWII, just borrowing the characters from the anime and placing them in my own world (thought I hope it's historically accurate). :D  
**Summary:** I would never lie to her, no matter the chain of events; always the truths.

_Found this old thing in my document folder and thought I'd finish it. (Darn you _The Pacific_ and your amazing story line!)_

_-o-_

I saw her on a brilliantly sunny morning as she tied her maroon-colored apron around her waist, a pen slipping in to join her notepad. It was the Eighth of August, 1941 and many of my friends had enlisted in the United States military, some choosing the Air Force, others the Marines, and others still the Army. I, myself, was only seventeen at the time, too young to join, too old to not want to. Jack and Nolan, two of my friends, decided that before leaving, they wanted to check out the waitresses and food at Dicky's, a local diner. When we entered, we saw a dozen or so soldiers eating breakfast. Finding another friend of theirs, Jack and Nolan ran off to say hello. I was going to join them—I had seen Archie a year ago when we had English 101 together—but, then I saw _her_.

With long locks of honey-colored hair and large, expressive eyes, she was a vision of beauty, innocence, and grace wrapped up in a petite package. She spotted me and smiled. I, being a complete moron, gazed back, my expression unchanging.

She approached me, poking another waitress when she giggled, and cheerfully asked, "Can I help you?"

_Work mouth! _I remember yelling at myself. Here, a charming young woman was talking to me and the best I could do was nod my head stupidly.

She sat me down at a table, her hand poised and ready for my orders. Though the menu was filled with appetizing photos of egg and bacon and pancake combinations, I couldn't help but keep my eyes on her.

Just as I was about to say something, Jack came by and slapped me on the arm. "Heya bud, the boys are heading out for one more afternoon of good ol' fun. You know, with everyone shipping off tomorrow. Want to join us?"

I could see Nolan, Archie, Don, and Robert laughing by the door, their minds already set on a day of adventure.

"That's okay," I said. I knew I would be preoccupied by the waitress; I wouldn't be any fun. I mean, by tomorrow morning, they would all be thinking about the four days journey to England where they would begin training with the British Army. Come tomorrow, I would be the only one left, by myself, isolated from my friends by the expansive Atlantic Ocean, forgotten and lost, my only companion being my father's old radio and Franklin Roosevelt.

"Man, you're such a dud. Whatever. We'll be downtown if you change your mind." With a wink to the waitress and blown kiss to her dark-haired friend, he ran off to join the group.

They left in a flurry of motion and noise and before I knew it, it was just us and an older couple.

"So, how come you're not going with them?" It took me a minute to register that she was talking to me.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure."

She laughed, her voice like the sound of one thousand small, tinkering bells. I was mesmerized.

"Well now, you should be having fun. Aren't you leaving with the rest of the boys tomorrow?"

"No."

She looked confused. "Why not?"

"I'm seventeen," I explained. She understood.

"Still, it's such a lovely day. You should be out having a good time."

"Why?" I still can't remember why I had said that, but, a mischievous look crossed her feminine features at that word.

"'Why?' I can think of a few good reasons. One, you look like you _never_ have fun."

"Me? No fun?"

"Yes," she chuckled.

Now I was intrigued.

"Why would you say that?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"You look like an angry, old man." When my mouth hung open at her comment, she interjected, "I'm Hiyono, by the way. Yuizaki Hiyono."

Those seven words changed my life. No really, they did. Don't believe me? That afternoon, we walked along the beach and by the end of the night, she was my girl.

_-.-.-_

It turned out that Hiyono was also a second generation American from Japan, although her family was from Osaka and mine from Tokyo.

In the four months I had known her, I had this strong feeling that I'd end up marrying her. Don't ask why; it's just a guy thing. I promised her on our second date, that I would always tell her the truth; we wouldn't have any secrets between us. Yet, when Japan decided to bomb Pearl Harbor, I knew that my heart would yearn to protect both my country and my girl. So, when we graduated high school, I found the nearest base and signed up to ship out.

When she asked, I told her that I wanted to be the one to say I helped end the war. She cried and yelled at me for a good twenty minutes, but, when I held her in my arms and tried my hardest to comfort her, she finally began to understand that this was something I _wanted_ to do. There were no obligations.

I was to head out to training in three weeks. We made the best of the time we had.

I took her to the pier to watch the sun set. We danced on the beach, the stars and full moon our only witnesses. She laughed when I spun her around, her dress flowing about her creamy legs, her eyes wide with excitement. I couldn't help it; I lent down, kissed her, and told her I loved her. Deep down, though I didn't want to, I had to tell her the truth. I knew that there could be a chance of me not returning, but chances apart, I _needed_ her to know.

A few days later, I met her parents; they told me I was a brave young man but, when her dad took me aside, he called me an "inconsiderate moron." Apparently, telling someone's daughter you love her before heading to war isn't the best way to earn brownie points from the father.

Parents be damned, I wouldn't change a thing.

Three weeks came and went and, with tears, hugs, kisses, and endearing calls, I left her standing there on the platform, her hands clutched to her chest. I felt anguish that I wouldn't be able to fight with Nolan and the others in Europe. I was being sent to a naval base in Southern California. From there, I would head wherever they sent me.

_-.-.-_

The heroic, patriotic nonsense they tell you about war is just that—nonsense. There is no glory in learning the proper way to silently kill a man. There is no honor in deciding when it's best to shoot an enemy in the head, or take him prisoner for future torture. No fame resides in choosing the opportune moment to slaughter an innocent civilian for the protection of a comrade. There is no grandeur about combat. No fanfare, no splendor, no praise. There is only pain, fear, bloodshed, panic, and the gut feeling deep in your stomach telling you to, "Shoot, dammit, shoot!"

_-.-.-_

As I run past the three mile marker, my mind wanders to that day twelve months ago, when I kissed Hiyono on the beach. A rush of regret fills me and my heart clenches; I should've asked her to marry me then. Now, I'm stuck at the Marine Corps Base, Camp Pendleton, Southern California running form my life as Master Sergeant Marbery screams at us to move our "scrawny asses."

When I had enlisted, I had felt a surge of pride. Now anxiety gripped at me. Tomorrow, under the rising sun, my regiment, the 3rd Battalion 5th Marines, would be shipping out to Guadalcanal. According to James Yulley, our Corporal, the Japanese were preparing to use the island as an air base to cut the United States of from their allies, the British. It all seemed so confusing to me.

In school, I had been studying to become a police officer, my intended major being Criminal Justice. Now, I was being taught the proper way to hold, reload, and shoot an M12 Shotgun, how to pull and throw a Mk.2 Frag, and properly stand up and fire a M2 Mortar. I had never wielded a gun, thrown a grenade, or launched a mortar before. When I had told James that, he just laughed, "Well, you better damned well be ready, soldier." He and Steven and Johnny always get on my case about being "inexperienced." Even Shelby and Richard, two other newbies, one from New Jersey, the other from Arkansas, constantly nagged me about not knowing anything. Well, when we get to Guadalcanal, we'll see who knows what about warfare.

"All Right, stop!" Marbery yells. We do.

We line up, our chests heaving as our lungs try to suck in as much air as they can. Marbery stands before us, his feet shoulder-width apart, his arms folded behind his back.

"At ease, boys," he tells us. We comply.

"Well, it's been a blast, boys, but I'm sorry to say the fun is over. Tomorrow we head out. Let me tell you, you're in for one hell of a vacation, boys." We all know that Marbery would never lie to us; it's not his style. With a jagged scar marring the right side of his face, we understand that he's seen worse than Hell itself.

"Those Japs are ruthless killing machines. Don't, for a single second, drop your guard. They'll shoot your head off so damn fast, you'll never know what hit you."

It scares me to know that he's honest.

"There's not much I can say. Debriefing tomorrow, 0500 hours. Good luck, boys. I better not see your scrawny asses coming back here in a casket, you hear me? Best to you all." With that, he salutes us, we return the gesture, and the next thing I know, I'm on a carrier to Guadalcanal.

_-.-.-_

Everything Marbery said was right. It's Hell. That's all that can be said. There is gunfire, yelling, mortars exploding, carriers gliding through the waters, FM Wildcats screaming overhead. It's every man for himself as we dodge the oncoming bullets. Colonel Edson is shouting commands and we do our best to follow through with them. All I can think is:_ Get to land. Get the hell to land and meet up with the others._

From the corner of my eye I see Steven go down, a shot to his right shoulder. He clutches his arm in pain but I can't afford to stop and help him now. If there was one thing Marbery taught us well, it was that, in the middle of crossfire, one was never to stop for someone else. You continued with your mission and then, only if time permitted, you could check on the wounded. Assignment first, soldiers second. It was a sickening concept but one we were forced to uphold.

Steven sees me hesitate and waves me on with his good arm.

Johnny is yelling at me and I join him in a life-or-death sprint to the forest, one of the only places we can try to find cover. This is Hell, I'm sure of it.

_-.-.-_

_Guadalcanal, August 1942  
3rd Battalion, 5th Marines Regiment_

_I miss you so much. It's difficult to go on when I think of you, by yourself and alone. We stormed onto the island today. I think we lost Steven, but I'm not sure. Shelby might have gone back for him. The weather is horrendously hot, but don't worry; we've got plenty of water and the trees give us decent enough shade._

_How are things back home? I hope this letter gets to you soon. It's dark out now so it's a bit cooler but Johnny and I are going to try and find some of the others in a few minutes. It's bad to be separated._

_All my love._

_-.-.-_

I get a reply from Hiyono two weeks later. I rip it open with such ferocity that even Johnny laughs at me.

_San Francisco, California  
September 1, 1942_

_My love,_

_I hope you are doing well. I'm sorry to hear about Steven. I'm thinking about joining the Red Cross; they say they could always use more nurses. It's terrible waiting here by the radio, waiting for more news about what's going on. There is talk that all Japanese civilians will be taken to camps. I'm not sure why; I'm American now._

_Everything is fine here. There is tons of support for you and the other boys. Did you know they're letting women into engineering? It's amazing. Ruth and Betty are getting on a train to Everett, Washington to help Boeing build more fighters and bombers. _

_I feel useless here, but enough of that. _

_I love you with all of my heart and then some. Know that you are in my thoughts and prayers. Even Papa and Mama are praying for you and trust me, that's big. I was thinking about it; you and I are looking at the same sky, the same sun, the same moon. Tonight, when I watch the stars, know I'm thinking about you. If you have a chance, please look too._

_Be safe. Please, please be safe. I need you. I miss you. I love you._

It breaks my heart. I can't stand this ridiculous war anymore.

_-.-.-_

Months go by and we finally gain control of the island. Steven is gone, dead to infection. Johnny and I eventually find the rest of the gang, but, as soon as we do, we're briefly torn apart as an ambush forces us to separate and regroup. The days are sluggishly slow; I don't even know what month it is anymore. Colonel says we're heading back to Base. Thank God. I miss Hiyono terribly and I can't wait to see her again.

_-.-.-_

I feel like I'm in love for the first time. I await Hiyono's letters with something akin to a child on Christmas morning. Yes, the guys make fun of me for it.

_Guadalcanal, January 1943  
3rd Battalion, 5th Marines Regiment_

_It's driving me mad. I have my picture of you with me at all times, but when I can't look at it, I feel like I will go crazy. The days are becoming longer, slower, and more unbearable. You would think that winter would bring some relief from the heat, but it doesn't. This heat is starting to make everyone paranoid. Bert, one of our newest recruits from Oregon, almost shot Richard. Though we were all startled when it happened, we still make fun of Richard for jumping like a small girl. It's weird to think of it but, it's been a whole five months since I've seen you._

_We were talking about home the other day and I brought you up and showed everyone your picture. Big mistake. Now everyone from James to Richard to even little Jonas are after you. Yes, you are that desirable. Don't tell anyone I said that. _

_I love you so much._

_-.-.-_

So that whole thing about heading home? A blatant lie. We all glare at Colonel now. He knows we don't like him. Well, it's a change of plans. It's off to New Guinea to protect a base there. Grunt duty, I know. It beats shooting Japs though. I was thinking about it recently, and it makes me sad to think that I'm shooting my own people. Sure, I was born American, but I'm full Japanese. Is it betrayal? Would Hiyono think less of me because of it? I ask that of Hiyono in my next letter and she tells me no, it isn't and no, she couldn't never think of me that way. I'm protecting _my _country now; protecting _her_. It makes sense.

_San Francisco, California  
April 15, 1943_

_When are you coming home? That man, Jack—the one that was with you when we first met—he's home now. How come he gets to come home and you don't? I don't think it's very fair, but who am I to judge. I had a talk with Arnold today. You remember him? The man from the government?_

_He said there may be a chance that I have to go to one of these camps. He says he'll try and fight for me but Mama and Papa have to go. It makes me so angry to see them cart my parents away. There is not point in this nonsense. Do not feel shame for killing others. I know it sounds odd but think of it this way: The more men you take out of the battle, the less there are to harm us. I had a talk with Papa last week and he said that he's honored to have you fighting. Honored, Ayumu. Can you believe it? Well, I can. Please, don't worry. I could never think badly of you. You are my knight in shining armor, no matter how clichéd that sounds._

_I looked into the Red Cross and they said that all I need to do is take a basic first aid class and then they'll be more than happy to have me. What do you think? I love you._

_-.-.-_

One of the younger soldiers, Eric, was shot yesterday. He looked so lost and I felt like I let him down. Jimmie, one of the Privates, says it isn't. I can't help but feel otherwise.

_New Guinea, October 1943  
3rd Battalion, 5th Marines Regiment_

_How is everything at home? New Guinea is different from Guadalcanal in that every moment isn't life or death related. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I don't want it to appear as if I'm pressuring you but please, don't enlist in the Red Cross. I know you're a tough girl but I don't want you to have to see the things I've seen. Please, for my sake, don't enlist and please don't be angry with me._

_Other good news. I've been promoted. You are now speaking to Narumi Ayumu Infantry Private First Class US Marines. Yes, that's right. You should show respect._

_I love you._

_-.-.-_

I receive Hiyono's letter a month and a half later. She isn't angry. Thank God. She is overly pleased at my promotion. Wonderful. We're moving out again, to a small island known as Peleliu. It is now our duty to take down the Japanese defenses. I pray that night that we can do it. _ Please Lord, give us strength. We need it, Lord. It's all I ask of you. That, and take care of Hiyono. Thank you. Amen._

_-.-.-_

_Peleliu, September 1944  
3rd Battalion, 5th Marines Regiment_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm so worried about you. Here you are, all alone, and I can't even be there for you. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you. This stupid war is taking good men away from their wives and homes. I hope it ends soon._

_Things are getting getting more and more difficult. The heat is beginning to agitate even the toughest of the Corporals. These people just aren't falling back as fast as most of us thought. Yesterday was a disaster. Erikson and the 1st Marines were supposed to land on the southwestern side of Peleliu, but that didn't go how everyone thought it would. Shots rang out and they went down pretty fast. Johnson and the 7th had better luck but it was still nasty. Luckily, by the time we got there, most of the enemy fire was aimed towards the western flanks. _

_Right now, the sun's gone but we can't sleep yet. Every once and a while, a mortar goes off and everyone jumps for their rifles. Poor Jonas. You remember him, right? That little, scrawny kid from Tennessee? Yeah, he's so scared. He keeps staring around waiting for some crazy soldier to jump out and slit his throat. It's his first tour so he's a bit nervous._

_I miss you so much. Everyone here has a picture of their girls back home. I show you to them and they get all rowdy. I guess you're just so cute, they can't help themselves. Jimmie and Bert keep arguing about who's got the cutest girl but I tell them not to waste their breath; I'd win any day._

_How's everything where you are? I'm sorry things got so out of hand. It's not fair that just because we're Japanese, they think we're with those animals. I sent a letter to Arnold explaining everything so if he gives you any trouble, let me know. Well, Corporal is saying we're supposed to be ready at 0430 for a charge. We'll see how it goes. I love you._

_-.-.-_

Peleliu is worse than Guadalcanal. Probably the worse battle I've ever been in. Johnny is dead; mortar. Shelby was wounded a week or so ago, sent back to Australia to be patched up. I haven't seen Richard since part of our hideout was shot at. I'm exhausted and ready to go home. I haven't received a letter from Hiyono in almost a month and I'm aching to hear how she's doing. I hear from others that the European front is having its ups and downs and I can only hope that it will all be over soon.

_-.-.-_

It's dark and windy the night I'm shot. Jimmie, Bert and I are camped out, waiting to flush a group of Japanese infantrymen from their hideout on the other side of the slowly trickling stream. Jonas is shivering next to me and I give him a comforting nudge. He grins at me the best he can and, after a strangely human-sounding bird call echos around us, we're off, guns in hand. That's when I see him—the man that shoots me.

He has wild red hair and cat-like eyes. His gun is held at a ninety degree angle from his body and I can tell by his posture that he is poised to attack. I hear another Japanese man yell something that sounds like, "Shoot, Kousuke."

So, Kousuke is his name? I wonder if he realizes I'm Japanese too.

"Oi, Narumi! Get your ass in gear!" I hear Bert scold as his rolls behind a tree, avoiding a near bullet. Jonas has scrambled up a gradual hill and is hiding behind a boulder, his M1819 Browning going off every once and a while hoping he gets something. Jimmie is behind Jonas, his hands grasping at a grenade. He pulls the pin and chucks the small explosive into the underbrush and the detonation causes the ground to shake.

Its funny, you know? Here I am, surrounded by gunfire and explosives and the only thing I can do is stare at that man like I've seen him before. I know I have but I can't place him. Then, it hits me. Steven. He's the man that shot at Steven. How the hell did he get to the same island?

I am so confused that I don't realize Kousuke has his gun raised, his finger delicately steadied on the trigger like the most minute movement will set the gun off. Then, suddenly, it does.

There's a rip of sound and instantaneously, my chest hurts. I fall back from the impact, my head hitting the ground with such force, it boggles my brain. My helmet clatters against a rock and my arms flop to my sides, useless. My mind is foggy; what the hell just happened?

I hear screaming from Jonas, screaming to Jonas from Jimmie, and Bert just screaming. I'm tired, sore, and ready for a nap. I think I'll take one.

_-.-.-_

_By Direct Wire From Western Union=  
RX MG 27 TWS Govt. Sept 8 3:45P=  
Mrs. Hiyono Narumi=  
15 Willow Drive (San Fran, Cal.)=_

_The Marines Department deeply regrets to inform you that your husband, Ayumu Narumi, Infantry Private First Class US Marines was killed in action while in the performance of his duties and service of his country. Due to exigencies of war, burial on land was necessary. Further details not now available but will be communicated to you promptly when received. To prevent possible aid to our enemies please do not divulge the name of his platoon or higher ranking officers._

_Master Sergeant J W Marbery Commandant US Marines_

_-.-.-_

I hear the sounds of women's voices and the panicked calls of soldiers. Please God, don't tell me Heaven is just like Peleliu. Please.

"Narumi Ayumu?"

Oh God, they know my name. Please, don't let it be true.

"Sir, please hold still."

I am.

"Sir."

_I am_.

There is a pricking sensation in my arm and my eyes open wide. Jerking forward, I see two worried faces; both women.

"It's all right, Sir. You're okay now," one says gently.

"Wha—"

"Shh," she soothes. Dark eyes regard me tentatively before she finishes poking my arm.

"Everything is okay," the other murmurs.

"Where am I?" I finally manage to ask.

"Southern California, Sir."

"Marine Corps Base, Camp Pendleton," the blonde finishes.

It's all rushing back to me now. The fight, the redheaded man, getting shot, loosing consciousness, worried voices.

"_Jonas, grab his other arm!"_

"_Okay."_

"_On the count of three. One, two—"_

_The rustling of leaves. A comforting voice, "It's gonna be all right, man."_

So they brought me back here?

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"There's someone here to see you."

They finish hooking up my IV and when I turn to see who has come to visit, I almost jump up and yank the needle back out. Hiyono!

She looks tired and worried but I can see the sparkle behind her eyes as she comes running to my bedside. She throws herself at me but stops a bit short making sure to only hover inches from my stitched up chest. It's all a haze as our hands find each other's and her lips kiss my cheeks, forehead, and eyelids. Forget it; if this is Heaven, it's alright with me.

"Ayumu!" she cries and my left hand rushes to brush away the falling tears.

I'm sure that those pretty ladies knocked me up with some grade A morphine because I can only manage to mumble "I love you." over and over again. She nods and kisses my mouth and then she's asked to step away as the nurses finish cleaning up my station. I fall into deep sleep immediately after.

_-.-.-_

When I awake later, I find out that I've been asleep for two days. Two whole days! Where the hell did that time go? I'm still at the base in the springy cot but having Hiyono by my side makes it all the more bearable. She shows me the telegraph she received from Marbery and I laugh for two reasons.

One: That bastard thought I died. What nerve!

And two: They called her _Mrs. Hiyono Narumi_. And you know what? I think that name sounds lovely. So I turn my head to see her and she tells me that it's silly for them to make such a mistake.

That's when I tell that when I get out of here, we're going to make sure that her name is permanently made that way. She's going to be Mrs. Hiyono Narumi for the rest of her life and silently, I thank God for putting me in the Marines, having me shot, and brought back here because if it wasn't for that bizarre chain of events, I know I wouldn't have ever met such a fine woman.

_-.-.-_

Old Saint Mary's Cathedral Proudly Announces the Marriage of Narumi Ayumu and Yuizaki Hiyono on the Fifth of April, this Current Year. Both parties hope you'll join them for the festivities.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for continuing to read. I sent out reviewer replies so I hope y'all got them :) I hope this small bit of fluff was enough to satisfy after those long, melodramatic deals. By the way, if you haven't checked out _The Pacific,_ you'd better! It's an amazing, true story miniseries that follows five-ish man through the Pacific theater of WWII. It completely inspired this and I take my hat off to anyone who is or is related to a veteran of that war. That was some tough shit._

_Well, you know what to do :)_


	20. Release

**Title:** Release  
**Author:** A Paper Moon  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #27—overflow  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. Inspired by Glen Hansard's song "Falling Slowly."  
**Summary:** There is nothing holding her back anymore.  
**Important Note!:** This has some spoilers for the end of the manga and if Germany means nothing to you in relations to _Spiral_, you may be hitting some stuff you didn't want to know yet. You've been warned.

_It's about time I get my butt in gear again. Here's number nineteen._

-.-.-

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me,  
And I can't go back.  
Moods that take me and erase me,  
And I'm painted black.  
You have suffered enough,  
And warred with yourself.  
It's time that you won._

-.-.-

She's watched him for five years, the information she held burning like a hot iron within her, yearning to be set free. As she stands by his side, she wants nothing more than to tell him the truth—the explanation for his birth and the reasoning behind his life. There are many times she wanted to blurt out that he wasn't who he thought he was. There is a purpose he was to fulfill. But, try as hard as she does, she can never bring herself to tell him.

She figured if she did, he'd lose all his drive to move on.

So, as she sits next to him, her legs cushioned on the white blankets of his hospital bed, her eyes keen on his slumped figure as he gently plays an A over and over on the baby grand, she realizes there is nothing holding her back anymore. He's already lost whatever he had to hold on to and anything that could have jeopardized his happiness has already taken away his smile.

She feels guilty that she hasn't spoken up sooner. If only she'd said something years ago, he might have been spared a bit of heartache. And yet, she thinks that this way, at least he has the jollity of his youth and the memories of when it was all so simple and the Blade Children were only a small problem in the diluted background. Before everything changed and Mizushiro Hizumi came into the forefront. Before Kiyotaka was more than just a missing older brother and she was more than the crazy journalist from their high school. Before she realized what she was _really_ getting herself into and before she understood what her true feelings were.

She is brought back into the clear and present when he jabs at the A, misses, and plays a horrendous A, A-sharp chord, the stinging notes causing her to physically wince.

Timidly, she calls out, "Narumi-san?"

He doesn't move but she can sense that he heard her. The fading sounds of the piano dissipate into nothingness and the recovery room is silent again. She can pick up the faint clicking of the pedals as he pushes down on them with his right foot.

She stands swiftly, her body beginning to move on its own accord, the scene before her pulling at her conscious. _I should have told him. _

She can't take anything back now but darn it, she wishes things were different. It's nagging guilt that has been eating away at her ever since she started tagging along with the younger Narumi. Though she's tried to smile all of the time, there are days, especially this one, where even thinking about smiling is difficult.

It's when the heel of her left foot comes down upon the tiled floor that his head snaps up and he quickly blurts, "Don't."

"Narumi-san?"

The tension is so thick; she feels that she can hardly breathe. His back is stiff and his shoulders are hunched and he looks so defeated that it nearly kills her.

After a few minutes of stifling silence, he adds, "It's okay."

"I-I don't understand." Honestly, she doesn't. What is there to be okay with?

He pivots slightly from his perch on the velveteen bench though his head does not move from the gaze he holds with the ivory key. She can see his brows furrow, but beyond that, there is no other reaction.

"You're just here to tell me you're sorry. I get it." His voice is sharp yet blunt at the same time and it nearly wounds her to hear it so.

She's confused as well. He knew the entire time? No, that was impossible. She's kept him in the dark this entire time; there is no way that he even had an inkling as to what was really going on. Just as she takes another step to tell him he is wrong, he cuts her off.

"It's fine. I don't need your pity or your sympathy. It's too late." His fingers fiddle with the sling about his left arm and wrist as he wistfully glances at it. Months ago, he would have been able to perform decently enough, the feeling almost gone but not quite. Now, he is paralyzed, the left side of his body useless to him.

"Narumi-san…" She wants to do something to ease the pain but is unsure as to exactly what.

"Stop it."

"But I—" She needs him to know.

"No!"

His yell startles her and she falters backward, landing on the bed with an unceremonious _plop_. Her arms fall limply at her sides, her voice caught in her throat and her breath stilled in her lungs.

Again, there is silence.

And then, he's struggling to play and slow and mournful piece that she quickly places as Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. Even with the assistance of the pedals, he can't manage to play the left handed chords and the right hand's shorter eighths. It's painful—like watching a wounded bird try to fly. She can spot the determination in his clouding, russet eyes and yet, though she longs to help him, she knows he'll never accept it. Regardless, she feels a tug at her heart and throws all caution to the wind.

Without words, she walks over and sat beside him, her hands taking the place of the bass cleft. She can see the anger in his eyes as her paler fingers begin to dance over the ebony and pallid keys. His countenance darkens at her approach but he does nothing to halt her.

Tears prickle the back of her eyes and soon, they are balanced on the edge of her lashes. She berates herself for her lack of loyalty but they continue to play together.

She finally can't take it anymore and removes her hands from their spot next to his. He continues on for a few measures before ceasing his own playing. He waits for her to speak and finally she does.

"Don't you hate me?" she asks and as the words leave her mouth, she feels her chest tighten a little.

He's quiet but eventually manages to respond with: "Why would I?"

She's stunned.

"Because," she stutters, "I lied to you."

He turns his head to watch her from the corner of his eye, his lips tugged in a gentle yet apathetic line.

"You didn't technically lie, idiot."

She yearns to roll her eyes but refrains from doing so.

"You just didn't tell me the entire truth."

Now she's really confused. Angrily, she stands up.

"Who are you and where is Narumi-san?"

"I'm right here, you dolt."

"Why you—!"

He's staring at her and she can't manage to finish her sentence. His eyes are sad and defeated and look like he's seen far beyond his own years, which she knows, he has.

"Nothing you can say now will change what has happened to me. Save your breath and your words. What is done is done."

Her hands lower themselves from her hips as she gazes down at him.

"I'm done. I'm tired and I don't want to fight anymore."

"Eh?"

"I want to lie down and sleep. Please, I'm just very tired. Look," he punctuates his words with a jerk of his head, "I'm lame. I can't even use my left hand anymore. I won't ever be the same. I just want this all to be over. My life means nothing now. Kiyotaka won't need my DNA anymore; I'm the one suffering from our mother's illness, not him. She's gone and there aren't any tests left to run on me."

Hiyono is taken aback at his words. He'd always been more a pessimist but this… This was something entirely new.

"You did your part in Kiyotaka's little game. He's been the puppeteer long enough and the final match is over. Can't everyone just leave me alone now?"

"Narumi-san…"

A pause.

"What?"

She's leaning down now to place a hand on either of his shoulders and he almost pulls away. If it weren't for the stress on his body, he would have.

He's about to tell her off when he feels her hair tickle his cheeks and her lips are soft on his temple.

"Don't ever, ever give up, Narumi-san."

Her words are gentle and her voice sounds years beyond what her actual age is. Her mouth moves against his forehead and he almost blushes.

"You are the strongest person I know. To be able to fight through it all when such a plan was happening; you are the bravest man I've ever met."

"Please…"

"Really, Narumi-san. I admire you. Your courage in the face of every obstacle and the way you never gave up. So don't stop now, Narumi-san. Please, for me." She kisses his forehead again, her arms coming to hug about his shoulders, her fingers brushing over his collarbone.

"Don't ever stop fighting. If you'll have me, I'll stay by your side forever." After all, it's the least she can do.

"We can fight together until the end and I'll make sure no one _ever_ hurts you again."

It's weird to him, her being so strong. He figures though, that he probably never knew the real her so maybe, just maybe, this is what she's _really_ like. Her weak and feeble self, the one that always cheered him on and yet never did much beyond encourage—maybe that was all another rouge, brought on by his brother's master plans.

His right hand comes to hang from her two clasped ones and they lapse into silence together, the only sound being the pattering of the rain against the window.

She feels more a peace now, the words that were overflowing within her finally freed. She wanted to tell him about everything and now, now at least he knows that she'll always be here. Maybe it wasn't want she originally wanted but now, everything is right again. They'll pick up from here and begin anew.

-.-.-

_Take this sinking boat and point it home,  
We've still got time.  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice.  
You've made it now.  
Falling slowly, sing your melody.  
I'll sing along._

Falling Slowly|**Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova**

_

* * *

_

I think I might come back and tweak it later. I'm still not happy with it yet but here it is for now. You know the drill. :)


	21. The Path Less Traveled

**Title:** The Path Less Traveled  
**Author:** A Paper Moon  
**Pairing:** Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom:** Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #20—the road home  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer:** All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. Inspired by Matt Nathanson's song "All We Are."  
**Summary:** Serendipity was a wondrous thing.

_A big thank you to all of the reviewers; you words mean so much. :D_

-.-.-

_And in the end,  
The words won't matter.  
Because in the end,  
Nothing stays the same.  
And in the end,  
Dreams just scatter and fall like rain._

_-.-.-_

Charcoal-grey skies darkened the afternoon, the wind pulling at tall pines, their movements at the mercy of Mother Nature. Rain fell from the heavens like a mist of unshed tears and the afternoon seemed dreary and bleak.

How ironic—those were her exact feelings.

It was bizarre that she should have such emotions coursing through her veins; she had just come from a beautiful wedding after all.

The Irish landscape was breathtaking and as she sat in the old cab, her destination being the Dublin Airport for her flight home. Two of her best friends in all of Collinstown had become tied in matrimony and she should be feeling nothing but joy and happiness for the new husband and wife. However, she couldn't bring herself to smile more than necessary and as soon as the reception had ended, she found herself hailing a cab to the airport.

She felt terrible as she had blown off one of her best friends, the first woman she met in Ireland, Aislinn. She and Eoin, her boyfriend turned husband, had been the kindest couple she had ever met.

When she had decided to travel (she'd been stuck in Japan for far too long), not many people were willing to help a foreigner around town. But Aislinn and Eoin happily stepped up to the plate and over the four months she stayed with them, had made her feel like part of the family. And yet, their friendship turned love was what was ripping at her heart.

The way that Aislinn would giggle whenever Eoin played with her hair or the manner in which Eoin would smile whenever Aislinn would laugh; it all reminded her of what she was lacking. For as long as she was a student in Japan, she had wished nothing more than to find her 'other part,' someone she could be herself around without fear or nervousness.

There had been one man in her life that she had pondered that dream with. One Narumi Ayumu.

However, when she realized that his act of stoic wasn't changing for quite some time, she quickly threw out the idea of sharing any sort of relationship beyond a partnership with him.

She had never voiced her concerns before, and yet she knew deep down, that she should have. But six years went by without any words on her behalf and before she knew it, he'd moved on leaving her alone in Tokyo. So, with bit of worry and a ton of regret, she packed up her suitcase and boarded the next plane to Europe.

And here she was now, still alone, her friends gone and married, by herself as she had always felt it would end. The cab maneuvered gracefully through the various potholes on the broken roads of Collinstown, the rain pattering against the window in a soothing manner causing the young girl to drift ever so.

As she slept, memories of years ago flooded her mind; smiling faces, laughter, his ever-apathetic glances. She saw Aislinn and Eoin dancing underneath the white lanterns as the skies opened up, drenching the pair in crystalline droplets. She saw herself, eyes lying and the tug of her lips a hoax. And then, she spied another pair, their faces locked on one another, the woman's eyes strangely familiar. The man's smile was genuine and yet she could tell that it didn't happen as much as the woman wanted it to. They were silent, but Hiyono could tell just how much they loved one another. She thought of approaching them, but decided against it—they seemed recognizable to her and yet she didn't feel she knew them enough to come within reach of the pair. It was something about the man's gentle stare that kept her eyes glued to his figure and just when she was about to place them, she felt herself tugged away.

"Miss…?"

"Hmm?"

"We've a come, young lady."

_It was such a beautiful dream. Such warmth…_

"Nani?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open to see the looming figure of Shamus, her cab driver, his eyes creased in a smile.

"Your plane," he explained, his voice rough and yet comforting all the same. His accent made her feel somewhat at ease and groggily, she slipped from the backseat and to the trunk where Shamus had already begun pulling her luggage out.

"Pleasant dream, miss?"

She got the basic idea of his words and nodded. It had been such a lovely dream. Alas, it was nothing more than that.

"Must be quite the lad waiting for ya, I presume."

"Eh?"

Shamus grinned and handed Hiyono her bag. Knowingly, he added, "Some Narumi fella. Must be one lucky lad to have such a fine miss as yourself."

She felt her face heat up and quickly wondered if she had said something aloud in her sleep. Before she could pressure the elder man for more information, he was pushing her toward the door, his voice jubilant as he practically sang, "Miss, have a safe flight. Everythin' will be fine. You've just to say words an' I'm sure he'll be yours all the same."

Something in the way he said those words filled her heart with warmth. It was like he could see into her soul and gingerly, he wiped away any and all fears. She felt as if she was wrapped within a thick, cotton blanket on a cold evening. She didn't think he would ever fully understand how wonderful it was to her to hear those words.

"Arigatou," she smiled. When he looked at her quizzically, she reiterated, "T-Thank you."

"Ah, tis all in a day. Think nothin' of it." Hiyono lifted herself atop her toes and kissed the aging man gently on the cheek, her stomach newly butterfly-less and her confidence rebuilt. He laughed with such jolly she was almost pulled into laughing too.

"Slán leat and may the wind always blow t' your back."

With that, Shamus slammed the trunk of the '60s taxi and climbed into the driver's side, his smile never fading like the sun which began to peak out behind the thinning clouds.

It was as Hiyono walked through the doors of the Dublin Airport that she swore she saw a familiar smile and yet, when she looked around, there was nothing there. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart smiling when a voice answered making her knees weak.

"When were you planning on calling me, silly girl?"

"I've missed you, Narumi-san."

-.-.-

_All we are we are.  
All we are we are.  
And every day,  
Is a start of something beautiful,  
Something real._

All We Are|**Matt Nathanson**

* * *

I'm not sure why but I've suddenly become inspired by _every_ song I hear. I know there wasn't any Ayumu|Hiyono goodnes but don't worry, there will be some coming soon. Thank you all for your kind words and continuing to stay with me. We are now 2/3 of the way (officially because I have two chapters of the same theme.) and I hope you'll stay for the last 1/3. You lovely people know the deal. :)


	22. Into the East

**Title:** Into the East  
**Author:** A Paper Moon  
**Pairing: **Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom: **Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #15—perfect blue  
**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer: **All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. Inspired by The Band Perry's song, "If I Die Young."  
**Summary:** It was never too late to hear those words.

_Thanks for hanging on guys. I don't know why, but music is really inspiring these last few. Blame it on a lack of symphony right now. :)  
**Dedicated to:** SnowCharms for helping me smooth out a few errors like how Hiyono hid her disease. I know the reasoning is short and a bit shotty but I hope it'll hold you over. Thanks a bunch, dear!_

_-.-.-_

___If I die young,  
Bury me in satin.  
Lay me down on a bed of roses.  
Sink me in the river at dawn.  
Send me away with the words of a love song._

_-.-.-_

I guess it was safe to say that I took my life for granted. I mean, I'd always walked around under the golden sun, never the wiser that other's couldn't. I inhaled the sweet, gentle perfume of the white irises without a thought that soon, I wouldn't have anything to smell. It wasn't until I'd died that others realized what I was to them and I guess it made me sad to know that, even though he loved me, it wasn't until I was set in the wooden canoe, heading east toward the rising sun, that he voiced his feelings.

It was on the twenty-sixth of April that I was diagnosed with stage four leukemia and it was by the sixteenth of June that the disease overtook me. I hadn't told a soul and I'm somewhat glad I never did; it made parting that much easier. When I learned of my disease, I went away to a humble cabin owned by uncle. It was modest and nestled adjacent to a glistening, peaceful river. I told everyone I needed to be alone to work on another novel and they took my excuse. Was it fate or coincidence that the day they eventually became curious and came to see me was the afternoon that I passed away? Who knows; God works in mysterious ways.

When I died, it was strange and not in the "I see a white light!" kind of way. It was more of a calming warmth and the feeling that everything would be okay. I was on the bank of the river when I passed away, the sun's heated rays warming me to my bones and the soft singing of the magpies lulling me to sleep.

I could hear Asazuki-san's voice calling out to me and then Ryoko-chan's worried scream and, though I wanted to say goodbye, I couldn't be bothered.

I felt myself lighten and soon, I was watching my death play out before my eyes. Asazuki-san, Ryoko-chan, and Rio-chan were sprinting down the grassy hill to my body which had collapsed against the lush carpet of green. Staggering further behind was Rutherford-san and Narumi-san and when they both saw what had happened, they too were running to my side.

Rio-chan was holding my head in her lap calling out to anyone to help and it was a minute later that Ryoko-chan pulled her away, tears in both their eyes.

Rutherford-san and Asazuki-san grabbed Narumi-san by his shoulders and lead him from my body. Narumi-san was, to say the least, heartbroken. He looked like a fish gasping for breath as reality set in and I wanted to run to him and tell him it was okay; I was okay and he shouldn't worry, but I couldn't. Narumi-san was yelling at me and I wanted to laugh at his antics—only he would berate me for dying.

It was weird; I hadn't been pulled away into a blinding light by any means. In fact, I stayed in the darkening evening, watching the boys come back for my body, sans Narumi-san and I waited as the sun set and the moon rose, my spirit unable to leave that spot.

It was when the sun began to peak out from behind the willows that I saw a line of people walking back down to the riverbank. Asazuki-san in front and Rutherford-san in back, they carried my body in makeshift, wooden canoe, an iris held in my hands, my precious usagi-chan and kuma-chan by my side. Ryoko-chan, Rio-chan, Madoka-chan, even Wataya-sama were following behind. And in the back, alone and walking at a much slower pace, was Narumi-san, his face tired and sorrowful.

I wanted to reach out and tell them all to be happy; I was alright, I had a good life. I remember telling Narumi-san a year ago that if I died before him, I wanted people to be joyful at my funeral. I wanted them to dance and sing and eat and be merry and yet, even though I told him, he was still here with everyone else, crying over my cold body. How selfish, Narumi-san.

With grace, Asazuki-san and Rutherford-san slipped the boat into the gently lapping river and waited for everyone to make it down to the water's edge. Narumi-san stayed on the hilltop and looked down upon the scene. Quietly, I made my way up the grass path to his side where I stood, near but not touching, taking in the boys setting me into the water and the rest of the group surrounding me. Rio-chan bent to say a quick prayer in my ear which I heard from my spot on the hill and I thanked her. The smile on her face told me she heard my thanks.

Ryoko-chan laid a soft kiss upon my forehead and I felt the pressure above my eyes. I wanted to hug her and the warmth that spread over her face let me know she understood. Asazuki-san gave me a proper send-off: he yelled into the sleepy morning that I was leaving and I'm sure he threatened God to take good care of me. Silly, Asazuki-san.

Rutherford-san was silent and Madoka-chan patted my head thoughtfully.

That's when Asazuki-san pushed me into the river and I watched my body float gracefully toward the sun's light.

Narumi-san's voice was near-impossible to hear when he told me he loved me but I heard him. He told me that he wished he'd said something sooner and I smiled, letting him know that I always had a feeling he cared for me. I reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. I was dead after all; you shouldn't be able to feel a dead person's touch.

He turned to look at me and for a split second, we were staring into each other's eyes and everything around us disappeared into nothing. I smiled at him and then, in an instant, he was off, tearing across the hill and into the water where his hand shot out to stop the canoe. His legs were soaked but his face had broken out in a very thin smile and he leaned in closely, muttering a soft bereavement and kissing me on the forehead before sending me off again into the world unknown, his hand outstretched toward the golden reflection of my body and the cresting sun. The deep blue of the river carried me down and soon, I couldn't be seen.

"Silly girl. You knew didn't you? You knew I loved you."

Yes, Narumi-san. I always knew.

I was nineteen when I slipped away from this world. I was nineteen when I heard my best friend tell me how much he loved me and I was nineteen when I let him know that I loved him too.

_-.-.-_

_Go with peace and love.  
Gather up your tears,  
Keep in them in your pocket.  
Save them for a time,  
When you're really going to need them.  
The sharp knife of a short life.  
Well, I've had just enough time.  
So put on your best boys,  
And I'll wear my pearls.  
_  
If I Die Young|**The Band Perry**

* * *

It was sad, it was short, and it was _completely random!_ I'm not sure why but that's they way this one is. I also apologize for all the sadness. Maybe it's because my life is so good right now? :D Anyway, sorry I killed off another character. Let me know your thoughts, mkay? :)


	23. Anchored

**Title:** Anchored  
**Author:** A Paper Moon  
**Pairing: **Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom: **Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #7—superstar  
**Rating: **PG (minor language, suggestive themes… kind of)**  
Disclaimer: **All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. Inspired Alexander Rybak's song, "Funny Little World."  
**Summary:** He may have been the one with the ego, but she was the one who felt she'd float away.

_Again, another song :) Enjoy!_

_**(Edit as of 26|08|10) Note!: **Alright, because I started to get whiners and death threaths, I'll keep the original "Chapter 23" up here. Just expect a new one to be posted, if not tonight, then by Saturday. I might just post a link or something for the one _I _wanted to write or I might just throw it one the end. You know what? This isn't going to be _30 Kisses_. Actually, it's going to end up being like _35 Kisses_ or something :D_

_-.-.-_

_Suddenly I'm famous,  
And people know my name.  
I've got a thousand girls just waiting,  
And therefore it's a shame,  
That my heart has been captured,  
By your funny, little smile.  
Finally, I'm happy,  
If only for a little while._

_-.-.-_

She always thought that if it wasn't for her, her best friend would have been halfway across the Atlantic, his enlarged ego catching wind, sending him sailing into the sky.

He had this silly way of attracting every female's attention, even if he didn't mean to. They could be walking down the street to fetch some instant caffeine for the struggling detective and, suddenly, a swarm of young school girls would pop out from behind some random building, hearts in their eyes and megaphones pressed to their mouths as they squealed and screamed and declared their undying love.

Those situations always ended the same way: Hiyono would drag Ayumu away from the girls or the girls from her friend and then they would go home, her head pounding and in desperate need of aspirin.

The thing that ticked her off the most, above the shrill screams and the sprints from the car to their shared apartment, definitely worse than the slinking around trying to be unnoticed, was the nonchalant way he treated the entire process.

It ticked her off to see how flippant he was. Did he not see how much it was hurting her? How much it pained her to see so many girls running after him? He almost laughed whenever he heard the echo predicting their arrival and that's what got her.

School girls be damned, he had her! Why did he need all the attention?

She could visibly see the diameter of his head expand with each case he solved and in the beginning, if she was being truthful, it was nice to see his confidence boosted. He was always such a downer; it was nice to see that he was beginning to see himself in a brighter light where he wasn't constantly being overshadowed by Kiyotaka and the curse of the Blade Children.

The entire fiasco with the Blade Children had become nothing but a dark and fading nightmare and Ayumu had moved onto to Major Crimes Division of the Tokyo Police Department. It wasn't long before his knack for putting bad guys in their place has made him a household name.

It was the last straw for when a young junior from the high school that she and Ayumu had graduated from five years earlier, came knocking at their door at eleven o' clock at night, her eyes watery and her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"What?" Hiyono had answered the door and, to her surprise, the young girl came running into their apartment. Moments later, a few of her friends were yelling from down the sidewalk and, for a split second, Hiyono hoped they were there to get her. It was when she heard a distinct, "That's not fair, Misaki!" that it hit her: They weren't there to peel their obnoxious friend from her best friend. No, they were there to beat their friend to the punch and get their hands on Ayumu.

Ayumu's voice wafted in from the kitchen as he asked, "Oi! Who's there?"

"Ayumu-kun!" the girl squealed.

"Ayumu-_kun_?" What the hell?

Seconds passed and three other girls were at the doorstep, their hands clutched dramatically to their chests as the panted, the cold December air coming in cloudy puffs from their mouths.

"Ayumu-kun?" they called.

One, the picture of beauty with dark hair, bright eyes, and roughed cheeks, pleaded, "Please, let us see Ayumu-kun. Misaki? Come out!"

Hiyono was speechless and pinned to her spot as Ayumu rounded the corner to the hallway and was assaulted by not only "Misaki" but also by her three friends.

Muscles tensed, Hiyono stared silently at the scene and, when Ayumu laughed and jokingly told them to get off, she threw their doorstop down, holding the door in place, and stomped off in their direction.

She gripped the sleeve of Misaki and hurled her off of the auburn-haired detective, her voice on the boarder of sounding like a growling mama grizzly as she demanded, "Get out."

"What?"

"Play time is over," she reiterated. Misaki was up and against the wall and two of her friends followed. The fourth, the dark-haired girl, was still plastered to Ayumu, her cheek rubbing furiously against his chest like some lost kitten.

Ayumu, from the corner of his eye, swore he saw flames growing in Hiyono's glare and pushed at the junior with a bit more force.

"You," Hiyono started, "get off my friend."

She didn't move.

"Aria, you should do as she says," the blonde girl muttered, her voice a tad fearful.

She kept her spot on Ayumu's lap.

"Get out," Hiyono repeated and, when Aria didn't move, she forcefully grabbed her arm and lifted her off the ground. Ayumu wouldn't admit it, but it was kind of funny to see Hiyono pick up a girl taller than her and shove her out the door into the falling snow without an ounce of visible effort.

"Geez, take a hint?" she asked rhetorically.

The girls scrambled down the steps and in the streets, their voices laughing and crying in both relief and shock. Aria was giggling, the blonde practically lamented at the encounter and Misaki and the other girl were hugging each other in joy of still being alive. However, Hiyono closed the door too fast and missed them all stop and turn around, their eyes set on the bay window of the detective and the writer's apartment.

Ayumu was smirking until Hiyono turned around, her eyes ablaze. Suddenly, he was up and on his feet, his socks sliding around on the hardwood floor.

"Narumi-san…" she warned.

"Ah, it's okay," he replied.

She was advancing quickly and he was walking backwards at quite a pace.

He spoke up, "O-Oi, it's okay. They were just girls who were probably dared to it."

"That doesn't change anything."

"What are you talking about?"

Hiyono had stopped, her slight frame in the doorway to their living room and he was perched against the back of their green, clearly aging couch.

She sighed, her anger dissipating and her gaze dropped to the floor beneath her feet. Quietly, she explained, "Doesn't it bother you?"

He stared quizzically. "Does what bother me?"

"Those stupid girls! They're so young and naïve and just want you because you're good-looking!"

"I'm good-looking?"

"Not the point!" she snapped, her face hot.

"Then what, my dear girl, is?"

She was silent, and he quickly thought of provoking her, if only to get an answer. When he saw the blush on her face, he thought twice and decided to wait for her to spit it out on her own time. He crossed his arms atop his chest and waited, his gaze a bit pensive.

Finally she did. "They don't get it."

"Get what?"

"They don't understand like I do."

He rose from his spot on the back of the couch and slowly approached her. He brought a hand to her chin and raised her face, her eyes still refusing to meet his.

"What should they understand?"

"Well," she began, her voice hesitant, "they haven't been here from the beginning. They just think you're some hotshot. They don't know that you hate curry with a passion, refuse to drink out of someone else's glass, and don't like to go to bed without watching that stupid program on the cooking channel. All of it Narumi-san.; they don't know you. They just know your ego and your nice smile."

"Oh?" He grinned warmly but she missed it. "And you do?"

She bit her lip before shooting back, her voice a bit higher, "Of course! I've been with Narumi-san since the beginning; for all of it! From the Blade Children to Kiyotaka to your police academy entrance exams."

"Ah…"

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Ayumu prompted, "Is there anything else you want to share?"

"Not really," she mumbled.

"You sure?"

"Well…"

When she didn't go on, he leaned in closely and in a near-whispered, told her, "Hey, you don't have to worry. I don't have eyes for anyone but you."

Jolted back from her thoughts, her face warmed a bright pink and she pushed away his hand.

"W-What are you babbling about?"

Unbeknownst to the duo, a group of girls were plastered to the front window, their eyes huge and their hearts pounding as the auburn-haired man walked the young woman to the wall and pinned her with his stare.

"Ah…" they sighed in anxiety.

"I hope he tells her," Misaki adoringly whispered and Aria nodded enthusiastically.

"Me too."

Back inside the room, Hiyono felt her eyes widen as Ayumu advanced on her. It was completely out of his character and she chalked it up to his growing ego.

"N-Narumi-san…"

"Hmm?"

"What are you…?"

"Don't you see? They don't mean anything to me."

Hiyono was confused and the dark, lustful look in his stared had her mind a haze. She was quickly going over the events in the last fifteen minutes trying to figure out how she had ended up in this particular situation. Unfortunately, she was in too much of a daze to form any coherent thoughts.

Ayumu blinked and the clouds behind his chocolate-eyes disappeared, sheer kindness left in their wake. He smiled, a good, genuine smile, and took a step back.

"Silly girl, it's just a game to them. With you, it's serious."

She felt her knees go weak, not only from the exhaustion from the day's stress but also from the words he spoke. _With you, it's serious. _What could he have meant?

And just when she felt so lost that no one could ever find her, Ayumu swooped down and placed a chaste and innocent kiss on her mouth before gracefully brushing past her and down the hall, the enigma he left behind confounding her all the more. She felt her knees give out and she slid slowly to the hardwood floor below. She was sure this was some way he got his sick kicks yet, the look in his eyes was so somber she felt dumb to think it was anything but.

She heard a cooing noise and spotted the four teens peering through the window. Frustration flowed through her veins and she shot up, her face a deep crimson as she shouted, "Get lost!"

As the girls scampered away, one shouted something that would keep Hiyono tossing and turning through the night: "He loves you!"

Ayumu _love_ her? She gripped at her head, her headache returning with a vengeance.

"I'm so confused!"

From around the corner, she heard a soft chuckle followed by a low whisper of, "I hope you get it soon."

_-.-.-_

_And I don't know for sure,  
Where this is going.  
Still I hope for more and more.  
Because who would know that you,  
Would treat me like a boy,  
And I'd treat you like a girl,  
In this funny, little world._

Funny Little World|**Alexander Rybak**

* * *

And that's the end of that one. :) Hope you enjoyed. There might be a possible continuation but I'll probably wait until I finish all thirty before I work on that one. Drop a review if you could, pretty please. :)


	24. Tag Team

**Title:** Tag Team  
**Author:** A Paper Moon  
**Pairing: **Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom: **Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #28—Wada Calcium CD3  
**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer: **All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. Inspired Alexander Rybak's song, "Funny Little World."  
**Summary: **They worked well together.

_**Note:** I took down the first version of "Chapter 23" because honestly, it wasn't sitting well with me and I wanted to re-write it. Sorry if that confused anyone. It'll be back up by the end of this coming week. I hope this one will hold you over until then. The ending is a bit rushed but I hope you'll enjoy nonetheless. This one's a bit future-y. :) Put the couple in their early thirties._

_-.-.-_

"Ayumu-kun, coming your way!"

An auburn-haired man slid across the hardwood floor, his eyes intent as he concentrated on not wiping out on his way round the corner.

"Got 'em," he replied.

He heard two distinct giggles and his grin widened. The pitter-patter of feet alerted him to the presence of the others and when a squeal proceeded a thump, his eyebrows shot to his hairline. Was everyone okay?

"Come here, you!" he heard his wife grunt and then, the sound of footsteps divided and Ayumu realized they were using his own tactics against him. A blur off to his right caught his attention and he shot of in that direction, his legs stretching out to cross the living room in a few strides.

Two sock-clad feet were peeking out from beneath the couch and Ayumu, in all his detective glory, snuck around the rectangular coffee table to crouch next to the armrest. Suddenly, all was silent in the two-roomed home with the exception of the high-pitched laughing coming from under the couch.

"Ayumu—!"

"Shh…" The brunette held a finger to his lips signaling silence from his wife who held a hand to her mouth trying to stifle the laughter about to burst forth. Her eyes were wide and sparkling, her cheeks flushed and Ayumu had to shake his head to regain concentration.

Stealthily, he hobbled closer and pointed to the two waggling feet. Hiyono nodded and they waited patiently. His wife scampered to the other side of the couch and, on the silent count of three, they attacked.

"Ah! Tou-san!" a small voice cried. Ayumu's hands wrapped themselves around delicate ankles and with a slight tug, a petite body came sprawling out. Light, golden eyes blinked and stared, tousled, auburn hair in disarray.

"Kaa-san," the small boy whined, "I thought you were on my side."

"Oh, Ryuu, I am." The little boy giggled as his mother began to tickle him, delighting in the squeals and gurgles he made.

"B-But, kaa-san you—!"

Ayumu smiled as he watched his son and wife interact, his eyes picking out different parts of Ryuu and labeling them as either Hiyono or his own. It was still unbelievable to him, even though four years had passed, to think that they had created life. He remembered when Hiyono had told him the news of his impending fatherhood; it had taken nearly five minutes for him to react but when he did, well, Hiyono had to hold onto his neck for dear life as he twirled her around the police department's lobby.

Though he hadn't realized it at the time, his happy, joyful family filled a gap within him that he hadn't even been aware of. The betrayal on his brother's behalf and the stress of years of chasing the mysterious enigma known as the Blade Children had captured part of his soul and had never bothered to give it back. The blessing known as his son easily slipped into the empty space making him feel whole again.

As Ryuu snorted and wiggled around, his ears caught the light thumping of a second, all new pair of footsteps. Spinning around, Ayumu caught his daughter by the waist, her squeal filling the room with, what he considered to be, a beautiful sound.

Ryuu turned to spy his sister caught in the arms of their father and when her eyes widened in surprise, his laughter multiplied.

It made handsome picture indeed; a healthy, beautiful family laughing together in their living room. Anyone would have had to think themselves completely blessed to have such a family.

Hikari finally pulled herself from her father's grasp and ran to free her twin brother. She jumped onto her mother's lap, twisting and wriggling about until both she and Ryuu were sliding across the floor away from their parents.

"Hikari," Ayumu called after her.

"No, tou-san."

Smiling, Hiyono practically sang, "I guess no one wants to grow big and strong."

Ryuu protested, "I do, kaa-san!"

"Do you?" Ayumu asked.

"Mmhmm."

Hiyono stood from the floor and grabbed the plastic bottle that had been left on the kitchen counter after the small game of hide-and-seek. Shaking it slightly, the sound of the rattling pills made Ryuu and Hikari seem a bit tentative.

"Ah, kaa-san, do we really have to eat those?"

Hiyono nodded and Ayumu stood next to her. With a grin, he held out his hand and the twins watched as their father received a pill from their mother and popped it into his mouth. Rubbing his stomach, Ayumu chewed and swallowed before speaking. "Mmm, yummy."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

Hikari jumped up proudly and demanded, "Okay. If it makes me big and strong, I want one."

"You sure, Hikari?"

"Yup."

Hiyono crouched down and handed her daughter the small, chewable, cherry-flavored vitamin. Before Hikari could ingest the animal-shaped pill, Ryuu ran to his mother and hopped up and down, his voice coming out in hurried gasp. "No fair! I want one too. Big and strong!"

Laughing, Hiyono handed an identical vitamin to Ryuu and the two children quickly chewed them up.

"Gross," Hikari muttered sticking her tongue out.

"It s'kay Kari," Ryuu said. "We're gonna be super people now."

"Really?" Hikari asked, her voice inquisitive.

"Yup."

The little girl smiled at her brother, their similar, honey-colored eyes full of light. Their attention span short, Ryuu laid a hand on his sister and yelled out, "Tag! You're it!" and they were off, their small feet scurrying to catch friction on the smooth ground.

Watching happily, Ayumu wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and kissed her temple lovingly.

"We did good work didn't we?"

"Mmm."

Hiyono looked adoringly at her husband and returned the kiss to the side of his mouth before whispering, "I love you."

"I lo—"

"But next time, let's work on a better tactic. They're getting too smart for their own good."

Ayumu chuckled, his voice deep in his throat. "Sure. I love you too."

* * *

Let me know your thoughts. Over 200 reviews! You guys are wondrously, amazingly awesome. I love you! :)


	25. Under the Stars

**Title:** Under the Stars  
**Author:** A Paper Moon  
**Pairing: **Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom: **Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #12—in a good mood  
**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer: **All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. Inspired Helen Jane Long's piano piece entitled, "Expression."  
_**[[You should seriously listen to it while you read this.]]**_  
**Summary:** He always had a way to surprise her.

_Once again, you all amaze me :) Anywho, another future-fic coming your way. Um, let's go late twenties, beginning years of marriage. Yeah, that sounds good :D_

_-.-.-_

Though the afterglow of the honeymoon had faded a few years ago, there were still a few times every once and a while, when Narumi Hiyono's husband managed to sweep her off her feet and into a strange, parallel dimension of premarital bliss when the largest fight they ever had was whether or not to forward their mail when the hopped a mode of transportation to their next destination.

Towards the end of their "dating stage" and into the merger known as their engagement, the duo had decided to drop their ties to Japan and travel, their minds set on the idea of seeing as much of the world as they could before the possibility of children came into the picture.

So they did.

And when they came back from their first two years of whirlwind romance—odd a sentiment for Narumi Ayumu but hey, he could be romantic if the mood was right (insert an awkward yet seductive wink here)—they returned to Japan and bought themselves a cozy, one bedroom home on a quiet street lined with finely aged willows and aspens.

Their neighbors were the Yamanakas, an elderly couple straight from an _Anne of Green Gables_ picture with the stooped backs and tendencies to feed the "cute, fuzzy things" known as squirrels.

With their lives picture-perfect, Ayumu and Hiyono felt they could conquer the world. So why was it, that on that particular summer's night, her heart was racing and she was dreading the return of her husband?

Hiyono waited by front door, her eyes set out the large bay windows, over their swooping, front yard toward the cobbled streets. When she saw the silver Volvo take the familiar turn past the Yamanakas, her lungs constricted and her palms began to sweat. She closed the sheer curtains before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and moving toward the French doors.

The slight crunching of the stones beneath the car's tires let her know that Ayumu had pulled into the drive and when the soft rumbling died, she realized he'd turned off the car's engine.

All was eerily silent.

And then she heard his shoes tapping against the walk to the door.

The moon was bright, illuminating the petunias out front and the towering, weeping willow's branches were dancing in the slight breeze. It was a warm night.

Narumi Ayumu was smiling, something he didn't do that often, but often enough for his wife. He had news that he _had_ to share. Yeah, it was that important.

When he approached the door, he could have sworn he saw the silhouette of his wife in the front window. Puzzled, he paused in his steps to watch her pace across the floor once before disappearing.

Interesting.

His hand slid over the cool, copper doorknob of the right door and with a quick twist of his wrist, he had it open.

"You home?" Of course, he knew the answer to that, but he didn't want _her_ to know that. Besides the glow from the one small lamp, the entire house seemed vacant and dark.

He heard a rustle nearby and he wife's shadow alerted him to her presence. Turning to give a welcome to his wife, he opened his mouth and was stunned. When he spotted her wide, worried eyes, he dropped his bag on the floor and turned to completely face her.

"Hey," he urged, "what's wrong?"

She wrung her hands together, refusing to make eye contact and Ayumu was at her side in seconds.

"Seriously, what's the matter?"

Her throat worked to swallow the large lump keeping her from answering. Finally she got it down, and yet, when words did eventually leave her lips, they were quiet and only slightly discernable.

"What was that?" Ayumu placed on hand on her opposing shoulder and lent downward so as to be eye-level with her.

"I know you wanted to wait and all, but…"

Now, concern easily etched its way onto his features, his mouth in a grim line, his brows furrowed over darkened eyes.

His voice was low and calm when he said her name and it made her heart stop for all but a second. "Hiyono, just tell me what's wrong."

Feeling her face heat and her throat constrict, she blurted, "I'm pregnant." She knew there was no tact in her telling him but she felt that if she didn't get it off her chest, she might implode into nothingness.

He was silent; not really the reaction she had hoped or predicted.

Ayumu's hand fell from her arm and dangled at his side, his mouth now open in awe. Eyes wide and brows tilted toward his hairline, Ayumu was the defined picture of shock. Hiyono lowered her gaze, tears brimming and millimeters from flowing over dark lashes. She pivoted on her back foot and angled herself away from her husband as to avoid the brunt of his response.

She held her arms about her slim and untouched waist. Seconds later—though they felt like years—the sensation of skin upon skin registered in her unraveling mind and her honey-colored, red-rimmed stare shot to see a more olive-toned hand resting on her own pale fingers.

"Ayumu-kun?"

His jaw clenched, the muscles opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish before finally setting closed. His other hand joined the first and they traced tentative, gentle patters over the backside of her hands, their lines crossing knuckles and then the cotton of her blouse. They drew a path past her wrists and to her abdomen where they rested, the pads of his fingers hovering just at her bellybutton.

Her eyes stuck on his hands, Hiyono patiently waited for any sort of verbal reaction and when she didn't receive any, she settled with watching. Her gaze traveled from his fingernails, up the bones, past his arms to his broad shoulders were they paused before ghosting over his neck and face, tracing every line and curve she saw.

The tension was so thick, Hiyono was sure she would slowly be deprived of oxygen.

At last, Ayumu cleared his voice and the sound alone made Hiyono jump, the moment long gone, into the past and filed away in a small folder of memories she would long look through.

"R-Really?" he sputtered, then coughed lightly and repeated, "You sure?"

Not quite trusting her vocal chords at the moment, she nodded.

Again, tense silence.

And then, the most wonderful sensation beyond that of the day they conceived their little one: Ayumu's joyful laugh and the feeling of being lifted and twirled through the sky.

Before she knew what was happening, her eyes slid out of focus and when they refocused themselves, it was dark and she couldn't tell where she was.

She only felt the wind rushing past her and her arms clung to, what she determined to be, her husband's neck, her fingers digging into soft flesh and silky hair.

Strong hands held her tightly against a warm chest and gentle breath ticked the column of her throat. A deep rumble near her own heart told her he was laughing, and by the low sound, he was having himself and wonderful laugh—one she hadn't heard in a while.

Small dots of light circled around her and for a moment she thought she had lost consciousness. She then realized that those pinpoints of radiance were the stars, their accumulated luminosity dancing like petite fireflies.

The warm air encircled the pair and Ayumu's laugh finally died down.

When they parted, Hiyono's words were quick in a single breath, "Aren't you mad?"

"I-I… Wha— I mean… Why would I?" he eventually settled on.

She knew that kids weren't his favorite things; beyond the screaming and diapers, Ayumu never really showed an interest and she could somewhat understand why. She'd never really thought of kids; they'd always been a "what if" in the back of her mind and, one day, she realized she would live a happy life if she never had children. And yet, now that that dream had become a reality, she was deathly worried.

"So, you're not?"

He bonked her head lightly with a opened fist and chuckled, "You did realize I just twirled you around in the front yard."

"…Yeah?"

"Where _everyone_ could see us?"

Hiyono stared.

Sighing, Ayumu swooped down to lay and soft, heart wrenching kiss upon her stunned lips. "I would never be mad. I love you."

And then her world stopped.

Yes they loved each other and yes, they told each other every once and a while. But, for some reason, the way his voice was rough and full of emotion and the stress that had accumulated over the last fifteen minutes—it all had her heart racing and her mind a jumbled mess.

"I—"

"I know." And with that, Ayumu placed a hand on her waist drawing her close, his other going to her hand where he held it parallel to their bodies. Her petite hand automatically slid up to his shoulder and they began to dance.

It was as if they were back on their wedding night, the stars their only witnesses as it had been when they ran and eloped (all the plan of one, then called, Yuizaki Hiyono and her overly romantic mind) in the running hills of Lisbon, Portugal.

The doves cooed quietly, the music silent to everyone but them. They twirled around one another, their steps burned into their minds from the reception. Hiyono rested her head in the crook of Ayumu's shoulder and she sighed, the worries evaporating like a gentle mist on a warm, summer's eve.

She had known her husband for many years, long before marriage, and yet, he always had ways to surprise her. He had yet another, sometime the next day when he told her of his raise and that they'd be able to afford a new home with all the furnishings for their arriving little one.

However, he waited to inform her of that tid bit at a later time; his heart fine with just swaying in the summer's air with his wife and unborn child. Under the stars, their happiness was pocketed away in their own little world of perfection, where they were happy to stay undisturbed.

* * *

The end. You know the drill, please. :)


	26. Through Their Eyes

**Title:** Through Their Eyes  
**Author:** A Paper Moon  
**Pairing: **Narumi Ayumu/Yuizaki Hiyono  
**Fandom: **Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna  
**Theme:** #9—dash (as in, a dash of fantasy :D)  
**Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer: **All characters of Spiral are the property of Kyou Shirodaira; I allege no possession of said characters. I only request to take them to over-rowdy soccer games and force them to play at gunpoint. Inspired by Hans Zimmer's piece entitled "You're So Cool." It's an instrumental and really adds to the story.  
_**Listen if you can. c:**_  
**Summary: **The imagination is truly a beautiful thing.

_It's them, growing up! :)_

_-.-.-_

They can be anything they want—that is the wonder behind the fantasies of a young child. On a blistering afternoon, they can be travelers fighting their way through the Mojave and on a chilled evening, they can be Eskimos hiding in the hills of the Andes. They can slay dragons and deal wits with pirates; they can fly across golden fields and swim to the depths of the world's oceans. They can dream they are racecar drivers in the Indi 500 or astronauts soaring to the dark side of the moon.

It's the splendor of the imagination.

It is something that the young Yuizaki Hiyono never takes for granted. Each afternoon, after school, she runs with her friends down the sidewalk to her home and each afternoon, she is someone else. Some days, she is a warrior princess clashing swords with her nemesis and others, she is an explorer who tames a wild mustang only to ride it across the barren wastelands of the Middle Americas, reuniting herself with her lost love.

And every afternoon such as this one, she sees a dark-haired boy, a grade behind her if she's not mistaken, who sits alone on the steps of his home and watches the children of the neighborhood run and giggle and have adventures.

So on this very day, she decides to have him join her.

"Sir," she calls, "have you seen my dragon?"

He looks quizzically at her before sighing and muttering, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"My dragon," she replies, her response cheerful and quickly morphing to take on a voice completely differing from her own.

"Dragons don't exist," he states matter-of-factly.

She scoffs at him and when two of her friends run by trying to catch her attention, she shoos them away. "Dragons are _too_ real."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh times infinity." She laughs and sticks out her pink tongue before wrapping her fuchsia-cotton scarf around her neck, the cool autumn afternoon kicking up a slight breeze.

"Whatever."

The wind ruffles his auburn hair and he quickly swipes it out of his eyes and across his forehead. His navy turtleneck keeps most of his body warm but his lack of gloves has his fingers turning a light shade of blue.

"Now, sir," she declares as she walks toward him, her hands on her hips, "you must help me find my dragon, Alfred. I don't know where he's gone and I'm worried."

The boy rolls his eyes and begins to ignore her. Now, she's a tad miffed. Why won't he play with her? She's had enough and runs to catch his wrist in her gloved hand.

"H-Hey!" he protests.

"We are going to find Alfred!"

"Let go of me you weirdo!"

"C'mon, before it gets dark and I have to go."

"No way!"

"Yes way! Now let's go!"

And soon, the boy finds himself being dragged off his front steps and down the sidewalk, the turning maple leaves fluttering down around them like a fiery snowfall.

Most of her friends have left so it's just her and the boy and soon, she's stopped moving, his body crashing into hers.

"What are you—?"

"Shh."

He peers over her head (funny that he's younger yet still taller) and spies a black lab trotting past a white picket fence. He yips at a passing squirrel and the girl whispers, "Shadow."

"Huh? Is that your doggy?"

She turns to eye him and shoots back, "Of course not. That's a Level Three Night Runner, only the scariest dragon in the entire world. He's my enemy."

"He's a _dog_."

"No, he's a dragon now c'mon." She's pulling him again as they duck behind the fence, the dog moving toward them at a diagonal angle.

"Hmm, I thought Alfred and me defeated him the other day but I s'pose not."

"You're crazy."

She laughs at his comment and opens her mouth to respond but is cut off when the dark canine starts barking at a ginger-colored cat. It hisses and runs across the fence at lightning speed, the girl's voice echoing behind it, "Alfred!"

"Alfred's your cat?"

"No, silly, he's my _dragon_. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"So you found your dra— Whatever, you found Alfred."

"Mmhmm, thanks to you."

He looks down at her and scoffs, "I didn't _do_ anything."

"Yes you did," she beams. "You helped me find my dragon." And then she's off, scooping the cat (technically, _dragon_) into her arms, her hands around him as she ignores his hissing, demanding to be let free.

"Oh hush, Ally you old coot. We're going home." With that, she thanks the boy again and they're gone, her and the cat, down the road to a yellow house with black shutters and the front door closes. He's left alone and wondering.

"What a weirdo."

_-.-.-_

The next time they "play" together, they're thirteen and fourteen respectfully. They're in middle school and though most kids are "trying to grow up," she's still her imaginative self.

When her history teacher tells her to do a project about an important individual in time, she chooses to borrow her dad's video camera and film the reenactment of what she thinks is important: the meeting between Cleopatra and Mark Antony. Guess whose door she knocks on?

"What? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"No way."

"What? Please? For me?"

"And why do you think I'd do it just 'cause you said 'For me?'"

"Because… Because we're friends."

"We are?"

"Yes."

"Um, no."

"Please."

"Not happening."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"What are you, five?"

"No."

"Go away."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, pl—!"

"Okay, fine! Just stop asking."

"Yay!"

Needless to say, she gets a B+; not bad for her first big project though her teacher tells her that the boy she had help her looks angrier than Mark Antony would have and that kissing him wasn't really necessary for the project.

When she goes back to watch it—her forcing her mouth on his, his face turning a bright red before pushing her back, his screaming at her and her laughing—it makes her feel warm and happy (even though Mark Antony and Cleopatra didn't have such a happy ending).

_-.-.-_

In high school, they are closer than they were in middle school yet they are still worlds apart. He's a member of the culinary club and she's a part of a writing club where they spin their own tales of fiction. They meet a few times in the library where they talk a bit as they look for books and it's on one late afternoon after most of the students and faculty members have let that they begin an adventure never before started.

"Hey," she greets as she walks by him down the aisle of romantic fiction. He follows her with his eyes as his fingers dart over spines of cook books, old and new alike.

Though he doesn't like to admit it, he likes the way she's grown up; there's something about how her figure has begun to fill out and yet how her eyes remain the same, full of light and hope. He just likes the way she is.

"So…" he hears her draw out.

"So—?"

"How have you been?"

He shrugs, "Alright I guess."

"Good."

There's silence again and he wishes she would approach him like she used to. He liked how outspoken she used to be (though he never really admitted it before) and he hopes that she'll return to that social personality again.

He's browsing through books from Child to Pépin to Puck and his mind is beginning to wander. And then, she's suddenly behind him and he can feel her warmth at his back. He wants to turn around, oh how he wants to, but he doesn't want to break the stillness between them.

Her words are soft as she begins, "Let's pretend, for a moment, that we're not us."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm."

"Who are we?"

"You're Romeo and I'm Juliet."

Ah, he knows that she's been reading Shakespeare lately; that would explain the way she's been phrasing her prose.

"Are we?"

"Yes and guess what else?"

He bites, "What?"

"We're alone." Her voice is hard to hear but beneath the sound of her rapidly beating heart and his heavier-than-normal breathing, he can just make out her hushed words.

"Are we?"

"Mmhmm. Our parents are gone and we are nothing but star-crossed lovers, nonexistent to the world."

"Well," he chuckles, "that's convenient."

She hums a response and then all is quiet. He makes to turn round but is stopped by two hands on the either side of his face. His body is angled toward her, his head just turning to meet her gaze but he is stopped completely by her hands.

"What are you—?"

She shushes him and suddenly, he can't see a thing; her fingers have moved to cover his eyelids and he can sense a soft exhale of breath and his nose picks up the faint smell of mint. Then, it's all the sensation of touch from there on out.

Her lips are soft, as he would have expected and her fingers are cold (probably because the silly teachers thought it wise to cut back on the school's energy bill and turn down the thermostat) and the feeling of her chilled fingertips against his flushed face sends shivers down his spine. She moves the pads of her thumbs over his eyelids and yet he refuses to open them.

He'd rather leave the fantasy a thing of reality and pretend, for just a moment, they are two lovers who are sinning against all things law of their time.

It's a bit exhilarating, he thinks.

_-.-.-_

They separate awhile after high school, but a sudden, serendipitous encounter at a coffee shop brings back the emotions of their teenaged years.

She's older looking (obviously) and yet, she manages to retain that appearance of fresh youth. Her eyes are still alit with a warm glow by there are thin lines forming around the corners beneath her brows, probably from smiling too much. He finds them strikingly attractive.

He, on the other hand, looks no older than he did as a rebellious youth and she wonders if no one has stayed around to make him laugh. Mentally, she notes that she must fix that.

With latte in hand, she turns to leave and their shoulders brush. There's an intake of breath and she goes to apologize but when their gazes meet, there is silence. His mouth opens, closes, opens, and then settles on closing.

They both know what the other wants to say and yet no words are uttered. Silently, they walk out, side by side, to an urban park where they share more moments of peace. (He's sure he hears the barista yelling after him but he can't be bothered to care. Sure, give the next guy in line his Americano.)

They imagine themselves as husband and wife (or at least fiancé and fiancée respectfully) and it's five weeks later that their dreams become actuality.

_-.-.-_

Two years into their blissful union, there is a third member to which they introduce to wonders of the imagination. They teach the little one of epic heroes, mythical creatures, and tales lost to history and oral tradition. As their small child grows and is joined by a sibling, they continue to share the gift of the unknown. They pass the time with games of "Make Believe" and though he isn't as willing to fill their children's heads with nonsense, her husband is all for the playtime.

Some evenings, they make intricate and miraculous forts from dining room chairs and extra bed sheets and the young man will often hold his wife captive for their tots to come rescue her. Other nights, they pretend they are elves of a whimsical realm and must find a way to defeat the Dark Master before he can take over the world and rid the human's of their "tasty treats and sugary sweets."

As their young one's grow and become young adults of their own, the two never stop imagining the most mystical of things.

When they are alone, they play games all their own and fantasize themselves explorers of deep forests (or in most cases, their home and bedroom) while other times, they venture out into the city and pretend to be secret agents on the run from a criminal syndicate.

As they age, their mental state stays the same as it always was: young and free.

_-.-.-_

With their children gone and with families of their own, the two find ways to occupy themselves. As the end of their lives dawns closer and closer, they imagine that they are preparing to undertake upon the most grand adventure of all time.

Their hair turns quickly and their skin loses its once youthful glow but, their minds are still sharp and their eyes are always alert and quizzical.

As the sun sets on a warm, summer's eve, he can feel her grip on his hand beginning to become lax. They are perched on their wooden swing, their bodies soaking in the luminously fading sun. Their faces are basked in the light and when he turns to watch her, he can see every wrinkle (to him, every laugh and smile) illuminated. Her eyes, still gentle and yet sparking with something he'll never understand, are glued to the horizon.

"I love you," he whispers for the unteempth time in their shared life. She smiles and returns the feelings.

She's growing tired and can tell it's about time to head on to the next stage of their great journey.

He looks at her and he knows.

"Wait for me, okay?"

She nods.

"Let's pretend," she mutters, "that we are trekking into an unknown world. We know no one and nothing but the facts that it will be the most beautiful place ever seen by man."

"Agreed."

"We shall see things never seen before, discover things never though to be discoverable, and…" she trails off.

He's quick to pick up the thought, "And we will do it together."

She leans over, her motions gentle and serene, and kisses the corner of his mouth before dropping her head on his shoulder.

"Don't keep me waiting long," she warns.

They share a soft laugh and then she is gone. He watches her close her eyes and smile, her face forever in a tranquil state. He knows not sadness or anguish; he will be joining her shortly.

He takes one final look at the expanding horizon, the sun's crest dipping behind the fields that they have moved to. The city never sat well with them in their older age—they preferred making adventures in the untamed wilderness.

He kisses his wife's temple, forever more than grateful to have found her on that autumn afternoon when she forcefully had him help her find her "dragon." His love, his light is waiting for him on the other side and with and small smile, he slips into the strange and unfamiliar world of things unknown.

Their hands are clasped together in a loose hold and they pretend, just for a while, that they are being transported to a world unlike any they've ever encountered before.

It's a beautiful, wondrous thing and, as the sun sets for the final time, they are truly happy in their world of fantasy and make believe, just as they were in their place of facts and reality.

* * *

A bit longer than the other ones (finally :D) and a tad bittersweet. I know I was going to stay away of stories that involved deaths but this had a good way of wrapping up (from childhood to growing old together). Please share your thoughts with me. Thanks. c:


End file.
